Living Hell
by LittleSunflower
Summary: FERTIG: L&J in und vor allem nach Hogwards.Warum ist L wenig begeistert, als sie J wieder trifft. Was ist passiert.Diese FF hält ist AU!
1. Chapter 1

Mir gehört gar nichts, außer ein paar ausgedachte Personen und der Plot. Der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling. Prolog 

Lily Evans und Bruno Dieuxdonner saßen zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum des Griffendor Turmes und lernten für die Schule. Bruno war ein neuer Austauschschüler aus Beaubateaux und brauchte dringend Nachhilfe. Da Lily Headstudent und dazu auch noch Jahrgangsbeste in allen Fächern außer Transfiguration war konnte sie ihm gut helfen und machte dies mit großer Freude. Heute war jedoch der Wurm drin.

„Liliii, was ist denn 'eute miiit diir los?" fragte Bruno seinen Tutor in seinem französischen Akzent.

„Ich weiß auch nicht warum das nicht klappt… Wir machen alles richtig…" Es war wie verzwickt. Jedes mal, wenn sie einen Zauberspruch sprach nützte er nichts. Es passierte überhaupt nichts. Als sie Bruno noch einmal ansah, bemerkte sie seine immer größer werdenden Augen. Denn was sie nicht merkte war, dass bei jedem Spruch der nicht klappte veränderte sich etwas an ihr: entweder wechselten ihre Haare die Farbe, oder ihre Augen.

„Potter!" schallte es durch den Commonroom. Inzwischen hatte sie bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte. „Wo steckst du dich!"

Sirius und James saßen am anderen Ende des Raumes und kringelten sich vor lachen. Ihr Freund Peter schüttelte zwar den Kopf, verkniff sich allerdings nur halbherzig das Lachen.

„James, musste das sein? Du weißt doch das…" Remus hatte bis eben in einem seiner Bücher gelesen und erst jetzt gemerkt was seine Freunde wieder ausgeheckt hatten. Und er kannte sie und Lily. Auch wenn Lily ein fröhlicher Mensch war, der auch viel spaß verstand, wenn es um Streiche ging hatte sie ihre eigene Meinung. Sie waren nur dann lustig, wenn dabei niemand zu Schaden kam und dadurch niemand ernsthaft bei etwas wichtigem gestört wurde. Remus verstand seine Freundin in einigen Dingen. Gerade auch in dem Punkt das sie gerade jemandem half und dies sehr ernst nahm. Aber mit den grünen Punkte im Gesicht, den pinken Augen und den regenbogenfarbenen Haaren sah sie lustig aus.

„Mach das weg Potter! Sofort!" zischte sie. Inzwischen hatte sie die Marauder, wie die vier sich nannten entdeckt.

„Warum sollte ich!" Und schon fing der nächste Streit zwischen den beiden an. So war es immer: James spielte ihr oder jemand anderem einen Streich oder ärgerte ihn und Lily ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen. Dafür war sie zu gerechtigkeitsliebend. Nie und nimmer würde sie grobe Verstöße gegen die Schulordnung oder ihre Prinzipien übersehen.

„Zwanzig Punkte abzug von Griffindor!"

„Evans, was soll das… du kannst doch nicht deinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen…" geringschätzig sah James auf den kleinen Rotschopf hinunter. Mit seinen fast 1,90 m überragte er sie mit geschätzten 30 cm.

„Wie du siehst kann ich das! Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts in Form von Streiche spielen ist nicht erlaubt!" Lily schien dieser Größenunterschied nie etwas aus zumachen. Wie David stand sie vor ihrem Goliath und ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Wird hier mit zweierlei Maß gemessen? **Du** zauberst auch außerhalb des Unterrichts!"

„Du weißt sehr genau das ich Bruno NACHHILFE gebe! Für triftige Gründe gibt es Ausnahmen, für Streiche allerdings nicht!"

„Vielleicht hatten Sirius und ich mindestens genauso triftige Gründe um zu…" Lilys lächeln wurde breiter und ihre Augen, auch wenn sie jetzt eine andere Farbe als normalerweise hatten, funkelten.

„Black war mit von der Partie? Das machen dann wohl noch einmal 20 Punkte Abzug!" im Hintergrund jaulte der Angesprochene auf.

„Lasst mich das raus!" Sirius stellte sich neben seinen Kumpel. Allerdings weniger provokativ als sein Kumpel. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf „Können wir das nicht anders regeln, _Lily-Flower_? Du und ich, heute Abend im Astronomie Turm?" Lily sah ihn sich genaustens von oben bis unten an.

„Und was machst du Nachts Black?" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Darauf kannst du lange warten! Und jetzt ein letztes mal: nehmt diesen Zauber von mir!" fauchte sie. Remus ging zwischen seine drei Freunde. Er hasste es, wenn sie sich stritten. Jedoch war das fast täglich. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass die drei ständig aneinander gerieten. Würden sie sich erst einmal genauer kennen lernen, dann würden sie sich gut verstehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zwischen den Stühlen**

Peter, James und Sirius waren, nachdem Lily verschwunden war, wieder in ihre Sessel zurück geplumpst. Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Womenizer lachten immer noch. Peter hingegen hatte wieder bedenken.

„Musste das sein?" meldete sich der Blondschopf zu Wort, grinste allerdings bei dem Gedanken an den Streich.

„Pete, du fandest es doch auch lustig, oder? Allein der Spaß an der Sache ist es Wert!" James wuschelte sich mit der Hand durch seine ohnehin schon wirren Haare und flirtete mir einer Sechsklässlerin.

„Lustig war es schon…"

„Wormtail hat Recht! Warum habt ihr Lily geärgert. Sie hat gerade Dieuxdonner Nachhilfe gegeben. Bei Problemen anderer versteht sie keinen spaß und das wisst ihr!" meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

„Die versteht doch nie Spaß! Die geht doch zum Lachen in den Keller!" grummelte Sirius.

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran, dass Prongs und über ein Jahr lang von ihrem Lächeln genervt hat, bei dem ‚die Sonne aufgeht'? Lily ist ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch!" entgegnete Remus seinem Freund. Bei dem Gedanken daran verzog Sirius sein Gesicht. Im fünften Schuljahr war James in Lily verliebt gewesen und hatte seine drei Freunde damit genervt von ihr zu erzählen. Von seiner ‚kleinen' Verliebtheit hatte die gesamte Schule mitbekommen, da er sie bei jeder erdenklichen Gelegenheit nach einem Date gefragt hatte.

„Das ist Ansichtssache. Sie könnte das alles doch ein wenig relaxter sehen. Sie ist ein kleiner Paragraphenreiter."

„Im Gegensatz zu euch hilft sie anderen Schülern Padfoot!"

„Natürlisch tud sie daas Moony. Sie 'at doch aussör lernön nischts andörös zu tu'ön!" (Natürlich tut sie das M.. Sie hat doch außer lernen nichts anderes zu tuen.) machte James Brunos Akzent nach. Sirius gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich und Peter prustende Laute. „Wir helfen den anderen durch unsere Streiche, das solltest du doch wissen! Wir tun das was wir am besten können: wir bringen sie zu lachen!"

„Hör auf Prongs! Das ist wirklich nicht lustig! Manchmal kann ich wirklich verstehen, warum sie euch nicht mag…!" Remus stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibo (Bibliothek), wo er Lily finden würde.

„Ach komm schon Moony! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" rief James ihm noch nach. Aber vergebens. Sein Freund drehte sich nicht mehr um. „Ich frag mich manchmal wirklich ob er wirklich ein Marauder ist…" murmelte er noch leise.

„Und was machen wir heute Abend? Es ist Vollmond. Schon Pläne?" lenkte Peter das Gespräch von dem Streit ab. James' und Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter und nun widmeten sie sich der Planung des anstehenden ‚Ausflugs'.

Peter lehnte sich zurück und ließ seine Freunde überlegen. Er mochte es nicht, wenn die drei sich stritten. Außerdem wusste er etwas was die beiden anderen über Remus nicht wussten. Moony mochte Lily mehr als nur eine Freundin. Er würde es ihr jedoch niemals sagen. Seiner eigenen Meinung ach war er ein Monster und damit würde er sie in Gefahr bringen. Allerdings würde er diese Tatsache abstreiten. Vor allem seinen Freunden gegenüber. Prongs und Padfoot würden sich über ihn lustig machen. Auch Peter gegenüber hatte Remus es nicht erwähnt. Dieser hatte jedoch seinen Kumpel beobachtet. Remus warf dem kleinen Wirbelwind heimliche Blicke zu und beschützte sie wo es nur ging.

Als Remus in der Bibo ankam, sah er sie schon von weitem. Ihre roten Haare strahlten in der Sonne. Für ihn war sie das hübscheste Mädchen an der gesamten Schule, wenn nicht überhaupt. Ihre smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten jeden an. Wenn sie sich ärgerte, oder freute funkelte sie noch mehr als üblich.

„Warum machen sie das, Rem? Was habe ich ihnen getan, dass sie mich ständig ärgern müssen…"

„Eigentlich sind die beiden nett. Du musst sie einfach besser kennen lernen…"

„Ja, ja, dann würde ich sie genauso toll finden wie du, schon klar." beendete sie seinen Satz. Das hatte er schon öfter gemeint. Wären die beiden die einzigen die ihr streiche spielten, oder nicht nett zu ihr waren, wäre sie wohl damit zurecht gekommen. Da waren allerdings noch die aus Slytherin. Die Purebloods, die ihr das Leben zur ‚Lifing-hell' machten. Nur weil sie Muggelgeborene war. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie denken, dass Black und Potter die selben Gründe für ihr Verhalten hatten. Allerdings waren die Marauders mit den Slytherin verfeindet. Für das Verhalten ihrer Mitschüler aus dem konkurrierenden Haus, die Mudblood-Hasser, hatten sie kein Verständnis. Dafür verhexten sie Snape, Malfoy und ihre Gruppe regelmäßig, was es allerdings nicht besser machte.

„Ich verstehe auch nicht immer was in ihren Köpfen los ist. Und das will ich auch nicht." Er hörte ein glockenhelles Lachen. Ihre Augen verrieten jedoch das sie noch andere Probleme hatte. „Da ist aber noch mehr, oder?"

"Ach, das übliche… Als Muggelstämmige hat man es nicht immer leicht. Manchmal denke ich das ich nirgends hingehöre. Hier wird mir ständig unter die Nase gerieben, dass ich ein Muggel bin und deswegen nicht dazugehöre. Bei denen allerdings gehöre ich auch nicht dazu, da ich anders/komisch bin."

„Lily du bist eine der besten und talentiertesten Hexen die ich kenne. Wenn du nicht in unsere Welt gehörst, wer dann?" Sie seufzte einmal und umarmte Remus einmal fest.

„Danke." sie machte eine Pause und sah ihren Freund an. Er war blasser als sonst, wie jeden Monat. Dann fiel ihr der Vollmond ein und sein kleines Geheimnis. „Du siehst müde aus. Wirst du krank? Ich bringe dich in den Krankenhausflügel." Remus wusste nicht, dass Lily wusste das er ein Werwolf war. „und ich belaste dich noch mit meinen Problemen…" Mitleidig sah sie ihn an. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und schob ihn vor sich her. „Mme Pomfrey wird wissen was zutun ist." Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass er vor seiner Transformation dorthin ging.

Nachdem sie Remus dort abgeliefert hat ging sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort entdeckte sie auch gleich den Rest der Maraudern in ihrer stillen Ecke.

„Na Evans, wie geht's?" James hatte sie schon aus dem Augenwinkel kommen sehen. „Samstag Hogsmead. Du und ich zusammen. Was sagst du?" meinte er noch und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare.

„Lern du erst mal richtig reden!" die Rothaarige sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern wand sich gleich an Peter. „Pettigrew, Remus geht es nicht gut. Er ist jetzt im Kran…"

„Evans, sehe ich da hinter deinem Ohr noch grüne Punkte?" warf James ein. Wusch, klatsch! Lily hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und war danach gegangen. Seine Freunde verkniffen sich ein Lachen, als sie den Händeabdruck auf seinem Gesicht sahen.

„Prongs, warum lässt du sie nicht in Ruhe. Ich dachte du bist seit über einem Jahr über sie hinweg!" murmelte Peter.

„Glaube ich nicht! Er himmelte sie doch jede Sekunde an, unser ‚Latinlover'." witzelte Sirius. James schien dies jedoch nicht annähernd so lustig zu finden wie er.

„Du weißt dass das im fünftem Jahr nur eine kleine Geschmacksverwirrung war!" zischte er zurück-

„Schon klar!" süffisant griente Sirius seinen besten Freund an. „Deswegen fragst du sie immer noch nach einem Date. Langsam solltest du wirklich..." irritierte brach er mitten im Satz ab. „Was!" Peter kugelte sich mittlerweile lachend auf dem Boden und zeigte auf seine Haare. Schnell tastete er nach ihnen und wurde kreidebleich.

„Das hast du davon!" James lehnte sich genussvoll zurück. Padfoots Haare waren statt der glatten, schwungvollen Haarpracht nun in kleinen Locken und standen in alle Richtung ab.

„Mein Haar!" verzweifelt versuchte er sie zu glätten. „Das war doch nur ein Witz! Warum denn meine Haare… Mach das Rückgängig, sofort!" quengelte er. Was seine Haare anging verstand er keinen spaß, sie waren sein ganzer Stolz.

* * *

AN: 

Hallo!

Ich hoffe ihr mögt meine Story. Würde mich darüber freuen, wenn ihr mir schreibt und sagt wie ihr die Geschichte findet.(Kritik ist jeder Zeit wilkommen, schließlich will ich ja was lernen und auch an mir arbeiten!

Lieben Gruß, Eure LittleSunflower


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nur der Plot und ein paar Personen, der Rest sind Ideen von JK Rowling

**

* * *

**

**Potion **

Weit über den Kessel gebeugt sah sich Charly ihren bräunlichen Zaubertrank an. Langsam fing er an einen ätzenden und beißenden Geruch anzunehmen. Professor Slughorn ging von Tisch zu Tisch und sah sich die Ergebnisse seiner Schüler an. Vor einigen blieb er kurz stehen und beäugte sie genauer.

„Bravo! Ich habe noch nie einen Schüler diesen Trank so gut zubereiten sehen wie ihren Miss Evans!" trällerte er. „Zwanzig Punkte für Griffendor!" Stolz strahlte er seine Schülerin an. Verlegen packte diese bereits ihre Sachen zusammen, da es schon geläutet hatte.

„Wie schaffst du das? Ich krieg nicht einmal den einfachsten hin!" maulte Charly fing jedoch an zu lachen als sie sah wie Snape an ihnen vorbeistürmte und leise vor sich hin murmelte. „Er ist eindeutig Eifersüchtig!"

„Wer?" verwundert sah sich der Rotschopf um. Das brachte ihre Freundin jedoch noch mehr zulachen. Schnell waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses angekommen.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du die beste Schülerin bei uns bist. Du bekommst ja nichts mit! Snape ärgert sich seinen Hintern ab, weil **_du_** als Muggelstämmige viel besser bist als er. Und das in seinem Lieblingsfach!" Automatisch steuerte sie in Richtung des Sofas am Feuer. Sie merkte er nach ein paar Schritten, dass ihre Freundin stehen geblieben war. Dann bemerkte sie den Grund: Marauder. „Sie sind wirklich nett. Ein wenig durchgeknallt, aber nett. Du solltest dich mit ihnen anfreunden. Sie beißen nicht!"

„Geh nur!" winkte sie ab. „Muss sowieso noch was erledigen…" Charly schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihrem Cousin und seinen Freunden. Sirius war in ein Spiel mit Peter vertieft und James in seine neue Flamme Cindy, eine Viertklässlerin. Einzig Remus schien sie zu bemerken.

„Wo hast du Lily gelassen?" er sah sich um und sah diese nur schnell an ihnen vorbeihuschen, hinaus aus dem Portraitloch.

„Frag nicht, ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer. Sie hat noch was vor, was wollte sie mir nicht sagen. Ich versteh nicht, warum sie euch nicht mag…" Sie lernte sich nach vorne und wuschelte ihrem Cousin durchs Haar. woraufhin dieser nur zischte und sie wie eine Fliege verscheuchte. Als gerade mit Remus reden wollte, bemerkte sie, das dieser weg war.

Remus wusste wo er Lily finden würde. Sie würde am See sitzen und versuchen ein Buch zulesen, was sicherlich bei dem Lärm der anderen Schüler schwer war.

„Was liest du? Was interessantes?" er ließ sich neben sie fallen und sah auf den See hinaus. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Lily ihn bemerkte.

„Seit wann bist du hier? ich hab dich gar nicht gehört! Wie geht es dir? Wieder gesund?" Sie hielt das Buch immer noch umklammert, strahlte ihren ‚Besucher' jedoch an.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder. War wohl nur eine Erkältung." müde lächelte er zurück. Wie gerne würde er ihr von seinem Geheimnis erzählen… Aber es ging nicht. „Ich will heute Abend ins Dorf. Da hat ein neuer Klub aufgemacht. Lust mitzukommen?"

„Was soll ich da? Aber danke." ihr Lachen hing in der Luft. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Typ für so was bin. Außerdem musst du dafür ein paar Regeln brechen. Deine Kumpel werden wohl auch was dagegen haben." Damit stand sie auf und ging zurück zum Schloss. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf. Lily war schon etwas besonderes.

Charly versuchte leise in ihr Bett zu kriechen, dennoch wachte Lily auf. Von ihrer Rechten Seite nahm den Geruch von Rauch und Alkohol wahr und als sie ihre Freundin auch noch seufzen hörte setzte sie sich auf. Charly schien jedoch nicht zu merken das sie nicht die einzige war die nicht schlief. Erst als Lily sie leise rief drehte sie sich um.

„Lils, das nächste mal musst du mitkommen! Es war… es war… einfach toll!" sie ließ sich neben Lily fallen und konnte ihre Fröhlichkeit und Lächeln nicht verbergen. „Der Club ist Wahnsinn. Sirilein hat es sogar geschafft, dass wir soviel Alk bekommen haben wie wir wollten… Und Peter…" Charly fing leise an zu giggeln. „Er ist so süüß. Ist dir schon einmal aufgefallen das er Grübchen hat?" Eine halbe Stunde erzählte sie was sie alles gemacht hatte, wen sie getroffen hatten und (davon erzählte sie ausführlich) was Peter alles erzählt hatte.

„Kann es sein das du ihn mehr als nur nett findest?" bohrte sie weiter nach.

„Mehr als nur nett? Er ist höflich, witzig Lily zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Peter und witzig? Aber Charly war so in ihre Schwärmerei vertieft das sie es nicht bemerkte., er hat so viel erlebt… Er ist nicht so wie er auf den ersten Blick wirkt, nicht nur der Schatten der anderen. Peter hält sich nur nicht gern im Vordergrund auf. Im Gegensatz zu deinem Verehrer!" Fing das schon wieder an. Lily verdrehte sie Augen und wartete darauf was jetzt kam. „James ist wirklich nett, genauso wie mein Cousin Und Remus, aber manchmal geht er mir mit seinen Frauengeschichten auf die Nerven."

„Genau das ist der Grund dafür, das er nicht MEIN Verehrer ist."

„Nein? Wie würdest du das denn nenne, wenn er dir jeden Tag nachsteigt und dich regelrecht um ein Date anfleht!" Charly lehnte sich gegen Lilys Schulter und wartete.

„Das war in der Fünften. Inzwischen macht er das doch nur noch um mich zu nerven!" Damit drehte sie sich um und schloss ihre Augen. Sie hatte genug von dem. Warum konnte man sie damit nicht in Ruhe lassen. Bestimmt hatte sie es sich nicht ausgesucht von Potter verfolgt zu werden.

**Weihnachtszeit in Hogwards**

Charly und Lily waren auf dem Weg zum Essen und summte zweistimmig ein Lied _AN: kennt ihr das Lied „Jesus loves me" aus dem Film „Bodyguard"? Das singt Whitney Houston mit ihrer Filmschwester in der einen Seeszene._Lachend und z.T. auch verängstigte Schüler kamen ihnen entgegen. Kaum waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen, sahen sie auch den Grund dafür: Dort liefen Tannenzweige durch die Gegend, Mistelzweige flogen den Schülern hinterher und schlugen nach ihnen, Tannenbaumkugeln flogen ebenfalls durch die Lüfte und stürzten sich auf die Schüler und Wallnüsse bissen, bzw. zwickten jeden der vorbei kam.

Die beiden konnten sich gerade noch vor einpaar Nüssen zwicken. „Peeves?"

„Marauder!" Lily, die vor kurzen noch gute Laune gehabt hatte, kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war Anfang Dezember und der Weihnachtsschmuck hing bereits seit einer Woche. Doch über Mittag schien er auf einmal seinen eigenen Willen bekommen zu haben. Da konnte nur eine Gruppe dahinter stecken.

„Na Remus, wie geht's? Irgendwas angestellt?" Remus drehte sich um und lächelte Lily an. Natürlich wusste er was sie meinte.

„Wie findest du es? Ist doch eigentlich eine nette Idee, oder?" Er wusste noch nicht genau wie Lily darauf reagieren würde. Als er ihr Gesicht sah, das nicht wie sonst strahlte, fluchte er innerlich. Er hatte seine Freunde ganz abhalten sollen.

„Du weißt genau,..."

„Ach komm, du musst schon zugeben, es ist lustig!" meldete sich Charly. „Hey Remus!"

„Hey Charly! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wovor ich euch beschützt habe. James und Sirius wollte eigentlich noch Wichtel zaubern, die jeden verfolgen und den ganzen Tag beschimpfen… und das ist schon die harmlose Variante." bei dem Gedanken daran musste Remus lachen. Am anderen Ende des Ganges konnt man den Rest der Marauder sehen.

„Moony! Das hättest du sehen müssen! Ein Haufen von Nüssen, Kugeln und Mistelzweigen verfolgen Snivelus seit einer viertel Stunde!" James griente übers ganze Gesicht und lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Wand. „Hey Charles, wie geht's?"

Gerade als Lily anfangen wollte etwas zusagen, zog ihre Freundin sie am Arm weiter und hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Ganz gut, danke. Wir wollten grade essen gehen. Also dann, man sieht sich! Komm Lily!" Diese versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Du musst lernen über Kleinigkeiten hinweg zu sehen. Wenn er irgendwas macht, dann dreh dich doch einfach um oder sag einfach nichts. Wie soll denn dass noch weiter gehen. Ihr beide seid Headstudents und solltet eigentlich Vorbild für die anderen sein." Lily sah ihre Freundin gekränkt an. Sie wusste das sie Recht hatte, aber warum war sie ihr vor Potter und seinen Freunden in den Rücken gefallen. „War doch eigentlich eine niedliche Idee mit dem lebendigen Weihnachtsschmuck…" Gerade als Lily dazu etwas sagen wollte, fuhr sie fort. „Ausgenommen von dem beißen und so. Wollen wir nicht alles noch mal verhexen? Sodass die nur noch nette Sachen machen." Gesagt, getan. Nachdem Essen machten sich die beiden auf den Weg und verzauberten den Schmuck. Die Mistelzweige flogen zu nebeneinander stehenden Personen und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich küssten, die Kugeln sausten nun nur noch durch die Luft und die Nüsse sangen Weihnachtslieder. Als Charly einmal nicht hinsah, verzauberte einige Tannenzweige dazu, dass die sich an Potter hängten und sich zwei Stunden lang nicht lösen ließen. Die Kugel die ihn in die Nase beißen sollte darf man nicht vergessen.

„Was machst du eigentlich Weihnachten? Ich freue mich schon. Wir feiern ganz traditionell mit Familie. Sogar meine kleine Cousine Tonks kommt." Charly merkte nicht das ihre Freundin einen traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen bekam.

„Klingt toll. Tuna und ihr Mann wollen mich bei ihrer Feier nicht dabei haben. Du weißt ja das unser Verhältnis nie besonders gut war, aber seit meine Eltern…" Es war das erste Weihnachten ohne ihre Eltern. Schon so war es für sie schwer an ihre Eltern zu denken, aber gerade jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit war es besonders schwer. Jedes Jahr war es immer etwas besonderes gewesen nach Hause zu fahren. Zwar feierten sie immer auf die selbe Art und Weise, aber genau das war es was es so besonders machte. Aber dieses Jahr… Sie würde in Hogwards bleiben, allein.

„Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Tut mir leid. Ich würde dich wirklich gern mitnehmen, aber du kennst meine Familie. Alles Purebloods und die meisten von denen praktizieren die Dunkelen Künste." beschämt sah sie auf den Boden.

„Schon gut… ich weiß das sie Muggelstämmige nicht mögen. gehst du zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" Als Charly nickte fuhr sie fort. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Wir sehen uns nachher…" Und schon war sie weg. Charly wusste das Lily jetzt allein sein wollte. Für sie und viele andere begannen die schönsten Tage hier. Aber für Lily war es schwer. Jeden Tag wurde sie daran erinnert, das sie keine wirkliche Familie mehr hatte.

Remus hatte die Unterhaltung von Lily und Charly mitgehört, zufällig natürlich. Am liebsten wäre er ihr gleich nachgegangen. Aber er wollte ihr erst einmal alleine lassen. Er würde sie nachher auf der Karte der Marauder suchen. Er hatte sie schließlich auf dem Astronomy Tower gefunden.

„Weißt du das der Mond einer der Schönsten Planeten ist? Er soll Auswirkungen auf unser Verhalten haben. Aber ist er nicht einfach schön? Er wirkt so ruhig. Als könnte er niemandem etwas tun." Lily hatte gemerkt, dass Remus gekommen war. Jedes mal wenn er in ihrer Nähe war spürte sie seine Gegenwart.

„Ich weiß nicht… Auch wenn ihn so viele romantisch finden. Ich muss sagen, dass ich ihn nicht sehr eindrucksvoll finde. Er macht mir manchmal eher Angst…" den letzten Satz murmelte er leise und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte.

Lily nickte „Ich weiß warum. Wenn ich ein Werwolf wäre, würde ich ihn vermutlich auch nicht sehr mögen…" Sie merkte wie ihr Kumpel sich neben ihr verkrampfte.

„Woher…" Remus stand unter Schock. Woher konnte sie das wissen? Hatte er sich verplappert, oder vielleicht wer anders?

„Ich weiß es seit dem dritten Schuljahr. Keine Angst ich habe niemandem von deinem Geheimnis erzählt. Ich denke das es deine Angelegenheit ist, wem du das anvertraust."

„Und dich stört das nicht? Wie hast du das raus gefunden?" Lily lächelte kaum merklich und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich habe mich gewundert, warum du so häufig fehlst. Und als ich dann einmal von Werwölfen gelesen hatte war es mir eigentlich sofort klar. Mir tut es sehr leid, was du jeden Monat durch machen musst. Die Transformation muss sehr schmerzhaft sein. Wie soll man Angst vor dir haben, wenn du vermutlich mehr darunter leidest als irgendwer anders?" Remus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihm war es schwergefallen ihr nichts davon zu erzählen. Schließlich war sie so etwas wie seine beste Freundin, wenn nicht noch mehr.

„Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen, dass du darüber bescheid weißt. Du bist die schlaueste Hexe auf der Schule. Und wenn sogar James, Sirius und Peter dahinter kommen, dann du wohl erst recht."

„Das nehme ich jetzt als Kompliment!" Die traurigen Gedanken an Weihnachten waren vergessen.

„Natürlich! Ich bin wirklich von dir beeindruckt. Warum hast du eigentlich keinen Freund? Du bist wirklich hübsch und intelligent, dazu noch lustig und zu jedem freundlich! Eigentlich müssten die Männer bei dir doch Schlange stehen." Und er selbst gehörte dazu. Zwar wusste Lily von seinem Geheimnis, allerdings wollte er sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Wenn er Werwolf war, konnte er sich nicht kontrollieren. Und er würde es nie zulassen, dass sie auch nur verletzt werden konnte.

„Danke!" verträumt lächelte sie ihn an. „Die meisten männlichen Wesen sind allerdings nicht sehr glücklich darüber, wenn ihre Freundin intelligenter ist als sie selber. Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Natürlich gibt es da den einen oder anderen, der mich um ein Date gebeten hat. Aber die verstehen dann keinen Spaß oder können nicht auch mal ernst sein. Es hat einfach nie gepasst. Und dann ist da noch der Zeitfaktor. Wann hätte ich Zeit mich mit meinem Freund zu treffen?" Lily hatte vor einiger Zeit gemerkt, dass Remus sie in ‚unbeobachteten' Momenten an sah und wieder wegsah, wenn sie oder jemand anders zu ihm sah. Und auch in den Blicken mit denen er sie ansah, wenn sie sich unterhielten hatte sie gemerkt, dass er sie nicht nur nett fand. Allerdings hatte sie von seinem Geheimnis gewusst und respektiert, dass er keine Beziehung haben wollte.

„Fang nicht an zu lachen, ja? Aber ich kenne da jemanden mit dem du wirklich gut zusammen passen würdest. Lustig, aber auch mal ernsthaft, intelligent und gutes Selbstbewusstsein."

„Spuck es aus, wer ist der Wunderknabe? Scheint mir, als hätte ich da jemanden sie Jahre über nicht entdeckt."

„Werd' nicht böse, aber ich finde du und James ihr würdet gut zusammen passen." Er erwartete einen langen Vortrag darüber das sie und James bestimmt nicht zusammen passten. Aber Lily lachte nur. Sie konnte ihn immer wieder überraschen.

„James und ernst?" Sie hatte James gesagt. Lily selber fiel es nicht auf, aber Remus wurde hellhörig. Gab es da etwas was er nicht wusste? Aber wenn Lily ihn mochte, warum meckerte sie immer über ihn? „Dann habe ich wirklich etwas ignoriert. Ich dachte er würde immer nur Witze und Streiche auf Kosten anderer machen! Glaub mir Remus, Potter und ich würden nicht zusammen passen." Als sie auf die Uhr sah fiel ihr auf, dass sie zurück in den Griffendor Tower musste. Es war bereits Sperrstunde. Sie stand auf, bot Remus eine Hand zum aufstehen und ging lachend und kopfschüttelnd los.

* * *

AN: Gefällt euch die Story? Schreib bitte, egal ob gut oder schlecht... Will nur wissen ob sie euch gefällt oder ob ich was ändern muss! 

Lieben Gruß und schönen Tag noch!

Danke **Maja**, freut mich das dir meine Story gefällt!


	4. Weihnachtsball

Disclaimer: Mir gehört leider nichts an dieser Geschichte, außer dem Plot und die eine oder andere Person (leider…).

* * *

**Weihnachtsball**

Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Bruno Lily gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde und sie hatte ja gesagt. Nun saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf sie. In den Nachhilfestunden verstanden die beiden sich gut. Und auch so waren sie ein paar mal mit Charly nach Hogsmead gegangen. Nur als Freund. Schließlich hatte er in Frankreich eine Freundin und Lily war zwar ein sehr hübsches Mädchen, aber nicht sein Typ.

Gerade als die Marauder die Treppe runter polterten, kam Lily ebenfalls. Und sie sah wunderschön aus. Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid mit einem dazu passenden Umhang und ihre Haare fielen locke in Locken auf den Rücken. Auch Charly, die vor ihr kam war hübsch gekleidet. Bei Lily konnte man erkennen, dass sie aus einer Muggelfamilie kam. Charlys Kleid war aus einem Zauberergeschäft, das sah man an den Stoffen und der Verarbeitung davon. Dieses Kleid konnte, je nach Anlass und Laune die Farbe wechseln. Momentan war es hellgelb.

„Ihrr beidö seht Très jolie aus!" Bruno gab beiden einen Handkuss und bot Lily den Arm an, damit sie in die Große Halle konnten.

„Na, hat der Bücherwurm auch noch jemanden abbekommen?" stichelte James, als er die drei sah. Er musste schon zugeben, dass Lily atemberaubend aussah. Aber sie war nun einmal Evans. Und Evans sieht doch nicht gut, geschweige denn sexy aus. Aus der Phase war er bereits draußen.

Remus wollte sich gerade einschalten, als er sah das Lily nicht zurück wettern wollte. Das einzige was sie machte war, dass sie James ein Lächeln zuwarf, dass jeden dahin schmelzen ließ. James brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erholen, soviel zum Harten Kern.

„Hey Evans, was war denn das? Nicht genug zu tun mit Dieuxdonner?" rief er den beiden noch hinterher, aber sie waren schon aus der Hörweite.

Als Professor Dumbeldore den beiden Headstudents angekündigt hatte das sie zumindest einen Tanz, den Eröffnungstanz zusammen tanzen mussten waren weder Lily, noch James davon begeistert gewesen. Aber alles war nur halb so schlimm. Sie mussten mit Dumbeldore und McGonegal zusammen anfangen und nach kurzer Zeit fingen dann auch die anderen Schüler an zu tanzen.

„Und wie ist Dieuxdonner so? Hat er seine Freundin schon vergessen?" provozierte James. Aber Lily lächelte wieder nur.

„Ich finde auch das die Dekoration gelungen ist. Es war richtig die Prefects das machen zulassen, damit wir schon für die NEWTs lernen können." antwortete sie auf die Frage die James gestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen sich auf dem Ball nicht von ihm provozieren zu lassen.

„Sag mal hörst du mir gar nicht zu!" James kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie prüfend an. ‚Was ist nur heute mit ihr los,' fragte er sich.

„Beim nächsten Treffen müssen wir sie unbedingt dafür loben." Als das Lied zu Ende war, bedankte sie sich bei ihm und ging zu Bruno. James blieb verdattert stehen und fragte sich war heute mit Lily los war. Sie war anders… Sehr merkwürdig. Plante sie etwas?

Sirius und seine Begleitung steuerten auf den Headboy zu. „Bald ist es soweit!" freute er sich. Die Marauder hatten etwas geplant. „3 - 2- 1- Bäng!" murmelte James und setzte ein Grinsen auf. Die Slytherins fingen auf einmal an zu singen und zu tanzen. Nach und nach fingen sie auch noch an zu strippen. Die restlichen Schüler (und auch einige Professoren) lachten. Malfoy lüftete just in diesem Augenblick seine Hose und zum Vorschein kamen Unterhosen mit kleinen Katzen. Gemütlich lehnten sich die Marauder zurück und genossen den Blick durch die Halle. Dumbeldors Augen lachten, ansonsten schien er ziemlich gefasst zusein, wollte jedoch nicht den Spaß beenden. Erst als Slughorn mit seinen Zauberstab winkte hörte das Spektakel auf.

„Danke für das nette Entertaiment, aber ich glaube wir sind alle froh, dass es rechtzeitig beendet wurde." hallte die Stimme des Schulleiters durch den Raum. Er warf den Maraudern einen flüchtigen Blick zu und fuhr dann fort: „Ich hoffe die Urheber haben noch eine andere Überraschung geplant, am sonsten muss ich euch leider mitteilen, dass der Ball in einer Stunde zu Ende ist." Mit einem Wink von Remus Zauberstab und an der Decke der Halle ging ein Feuerwerk los. So waren sie die Maurauder. Schließlich wollten sie die anderen einfach nur überraschen. Nur die Schüler, die etwas von Karotten gegessen hatte würden sich noch in kleine Hasen verwandeln und in ca. einer dreiviertel Stunde durch die Gegend hoppeln. Ja, die Jungs wollten nicht, dass Langeweile auf kam.

„Und Jungs, erwartet uns noch etwas anderes?" hörten sie die Stimme von ihrem Schulleiter.

„Warten sie es ab, Professor…" murmelte Sirius. „Ich hoffe sie haben heute nichts falsches gegessen." Die anderen drei warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Im Gegenteil, ich hoffe doch das ich etwas falsches gegessen habe. Schließlich macht es am meisten Spaß über sich selbst zu lachen!" Er zwinkerte ihnen einmal zu und ging dann tänzelnd über die Tanzfläche zurück zum Lehrerpodium.

„Was meint ihr, kriegen wir noch Detention?" fragte Peter besorgt und sah Charly hinterher, die mit einem Huffelpuff-Jungen über die Tanzfläche wirbelte.

„Wir der alte Mann schon sagte. Wir haben nur Unterhaltung geboten. Du kennst ihn doch! Er legt das vor unser lieben Minerva so hin, dass wir wieder davon kommen…" lachte James. Bei Dumbeldore hatten die Vier schon immer ein Stein im Brett gehabt. Er würde schon dafür sorgen das alles ruhig verlief. Schließlich war er für jede Abwechselung dankbar.

* * *

AN:

Das wars mal wieder. Ich weiß, ein kurzes Chap... aber da ich ein netten Review bekommen habe, habe ich mich entschlossen heute noch eins hochzuladen.

Ganz lieben dank also an **Lily - Rebecca**. Leider kann ich einige deiner Fragen nicht beantworten, aber eins kann ich dir sagen: Lily wird Weihnachten bestimmt nicht allein sein. Wer da sein wird sag ich aber nicht. Und zu James kann ich nur sage: James ist eben James... Ich habe mich ganz doll über dein Review gefreut und hoffe du liest weiter. Du hast mich wirklich aufgebaut- Ich dachte schon meine Story wäre einfach nicht so gut das keiner sich traut was zu sagen... ;)

Also ich hoffe ihr lest weiter und würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen würdet!

Schönen Tag noch und lieben Gruß,

Eure LittleSunflower


	5. Weihnachtsferien

**DC**: Mir gehört nichts außer dem Plot und der einen oder anderen Person!

**Lily - Rebecca**: Hoffe, dass das Kapitel ein paar Fragen von dir beantwortet.

* * *

**Weihnachtsferien**

Als Sirius wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er Lily am anderen Ende des Raumes sitzen. Sie saß tiefgebeugt über einem Buch, sah ab und zu auf, murmelte etwas und bewegte ihren Zauberstab. Nichts passierte. Zuerst hatte Sirius überlegt, ob er sie erschrecken solle, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür sie erst einmal zu beobachten. Eine Weile sah er ihr zu und hatte seinen Spaß dabei. Er hatte schon am Anfang entdeckt was sie falsch machte.

„Na Evans, macht's Spaß?"

„Hau ab!" murmelte sie und startete einen neuen versuch.

„Du musst deinen Zauberstab anders bewegen. Siehst du?" er machte ihr die Bewegung vor.

„Sieht für mich gleich aus."

„Nein, nein. Du machst da eine Schlaufe zu viel!" Lily probierte aus, was Sirius ihr geraten hatte. Und es klappte. Überrascht und verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Danke!"

„Kein Prob. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag Bescheid!" Prüfend sah der Rotschopf ihn an.

„Wie kommt es dazu das du mir helfen willst? Irgendwelche Streiche geplant?" Sirius lachte bellend auf.

„Mir ist langweilig. Und James und der die anderen sind nicht da."

„Außerdem hast du jedes Mädchen, dass über Weihnachten hier ist schon verführt, stimmt's?" Lily fing an zu lächeln.

‚Wow, Evans ist wirklich sexy! Vielleicht sollte ich…'

„Vergiss es Black! Ich werde mich nicht in die Reihe mit den hirnlosen Hühnern stellen die auf dich und Potter reinfallen!"

„Kannst du Gedanken lesen?" Prüfend sah er sie sich genauestens an. Sirius war einerseits erschrocken darüber das sie wusste was er gedacht hatte, andererseits empfand er es auch interessant.

„Was glaubst du? Natürlich nicht! Aber nach über sechs Jahren nebeneinander herleben bekommt man die eine oder andere Macke von den anderen mit! Und da du und Potter ein Mädchen nach dem anderen vernascht ist doch wohl klar was du gedacht hast!" Ihr glockenhelles Lachen schallte durch den Raum.

„Dann ist das ja schon mal geklärt! Lust auf Schach?" Vielleicht hatte Moony recht und Lily war wirklich in Ordnung.

„Gern, für heute habe ich wirklich schon genug gelernt. Schwarz oder weiß, Black?" Die beiden setzten sich auf den Boden vor das Feuer.

„Wo wir schon allein sind kannst du mich auch Sirius nennen. Ich erzähle es auch keinem weiter!" zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Ok, Sirius! Warum bist du eigentlich über Weihnachten hier? Das du zu Hause nicht mehr wohnst, hat mir Charly schon erzählt. Aber warum bist du nicht mit bei Potter? Er hätte dich doch bestimmt mitgenommen, als bester Kumpel. Oder hat sich das Traumpaar gestritten?" Lily setzte ihre erste Figur und sah Sirius herausfordernd an.

„Traumpaar? So nennt ihr uns also… Wir streiten uns nie. Er, oder eher seine Eltern haben mir angeboten mit zu feiern. Aber die fahren nach Spanien zu einem entfernten Onkel."

„Und da wolltest du nicht mit? Spanien muss doch toll sein!"

„Nicht bei Onkel Stephano. Wir stehen nicht auf gutem Fuß miteinander. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich seine Katze erschreckt, unbeabsichtigt natürlich Lily lacht auf „Natürlich!". Ja, wirklich. Leider hat sie seit dem angst vor Menschen."

„Was hast du gemacht! Das arme Tier!" entsetzt sah sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgend einer unser Streiche ist wohl etwas daneben gegangen."

„Und deswegen fährst du nicht mit? Du wirkst nicht so, als ob du dich einschüchtern lässt." Sirius griente.

„Das nicht, aber ich würde Emily und Xavier das ganze Fest vermiesen, wenn der Alter ständig mit mir schimpft. Deswegen bin ich freiwillig hier. Und warum bist du nicht bei deiner Familie?" Abrupt sprang das Mädchen auf.

„Oh sieh' mal wie spät es schon ist! Ich will morgen wieder früh anfangen zu lernen. Nacht!"

„Du willst morgen lernen? Morgen ist Weihnachten!" Sirius verstand nicht was auf einmal mit ihr los war. Vor einer Sekunde hatte sie noch gelacht und jetzt? Warum wollte sie um zehn Uhr schlafen gehen?

„GESCHENKE!" Sirius war um elf Uhr morgens aufgewacht, was für seine Verhältnisse sehr früh war, zumindest in den Ferien. „Frohe Weihnachten! Ist heute nicht ein schöner Tag? Und so viele Geschenke!" rief er durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand war da. Lily war zwar die einzige die über Weihnachten hier geblieben war, aber auch von ihr war keine Spur zu sehen. Müde trottete er runter in die Küche, wo ihn die Hauselfen mit Essen überhäuften.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum traf er eine Fünftklässlerin. Flirtend änderte er auf die Schnelle seine Pläne und ging mit ihr raus auf das Gelände. Mal sehen was der Tag noch bringen sollte.

Erst abends um halb zehn kam er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Lily wieder über ihren Büchern hing.

„Wieder mal ein unschuldiges Mädchen verführt, Sirius?" murmelte sie als er an ihr vorbei in den Jungenschlafsaal wollte.

„Och, so unschuldig war sie gar nicht." Er schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegen über.

„Nein? Dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt!" sie versuchte ihr Lächeln zu verstecken und widmete sich wieder ihren Büchern. Nach einer halben Stunde sah sie auf und beobachtete Sirius. „Kann ich dich mal etwas fragen?" Der sah von seinem Spiel auf und nickte. „Warum macht ihr das?"

„Was?" der Schwarzhaarige strich sich durch seine Haare und lächelte sie mit seinem charmanten Lächeln an.

„Warum spielt ihr mit den Mädchen? Warum nutzt ihr sie aus?"

„Wir nutzten sie nicht aus. Sie wissen worauf sie sich einlassen. Es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass James und ich keine Beziehung haben und mit den meisten nur ins Bett steigen."

„Aber warum sitzen sie hinterher in ihren Schlafsälen und weinen sich die Augen aus dem Kopf? Remus erzählt immer, wie nett ihr seid. Aber wie könnt ihr es dann zulassen, dass die Mädchen denken, dass sie die einzigen für euch sind?"

„Tun dir wirklich die ‚armen' Mädchen leid? Es ist nicht so das wir uns auf sie werfen. Sie kommen zu uns und schmeißen sich an unseren Hals. Sollen wir sie enttäuschen?"

„Na wenn das so ist. Dann müsst ihr mir ja sogar leid tun! Da nutzten diese bösen, bösen Mädchen euch doch tatsächlich aus!" mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, das lachen verkneifend sah sie ihn an.

„James und ich leben unser Leben! Wir sind jung und wollen uns nicht festlegen, was ist daran schlimm!"

„Wollt ihr nicht eine Freundin haben, die euch abends verabschiedet und auch am nächsten morgen wieder begrüßt? Mit der man ernsthaft reden kann, oder die sich auch Probleme anhört."

„Ach, dafür haben wir noch Zeit. Irgendwann mal. Aber James war ja schon einmal fast so weit." Ungläubig sah sie ihren neuen 'Freund' an. „Du müsstest dich daran erinnern."

„Du meinst dieses penetrante nach einem Date fragen? Niemals. Das hat er nur gemacht um mich zu ärgern. Potter ist am meisten in sich selbst verliebt. Und da hat niemand anders Platz."

„Er hat es wirklich erst gemeint. Aber egal, was ist mit dir? Nicht auf der Suche nach Sicherheit und der Liebe deines Lebens?" mit einem übertriebenen Schwung in der Stimme lächelte er sie schief an.

„Keine Zeit dafür. Zumindest jetzt. Außerdem hält es niemand lange mit mir aus. Weißt du wie hoch die Chancen stehen das man mit seiner Schulliebe ewig zusammen bleibt? Sie sind sehr gering."

„Fünftes und sechstes Jahr, war James, ich will nicht sagen verliebt, aber so was in der Richtung. Und du meinst niemand hält es lange mit dir aus? Glaub mir, du bist wirklich etwas besonderes. Oder nimm Moony, mit ihm bist du auch schon seit Jahren befreundet." Lilys Augen die vorher trübe gewirkt hatten fingen an zu glänzen. Sie ging um den Tisch und umarmte Sirius.

„Danke."

Es war halb acht, als der junge Marauder die Treppe runterkam. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen und das wurmte ihn. Also wollte er hinunter zum Quiditch-Pitch. Er wollte gerade aus dem Eingang, als er leises schluchzen hörte. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah niemanden. Also folgte er seinem Gehör. Dann fand er Lily zusammen gerollt in der hintersten Ecke auf einem Sofa.

„Lily?" vorsichtig ging er näher zu ihr. Sie drehte zwar ihr Gesicht weg, aber er konnte dennoch die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen. „Lily, ist… ist etwas passiert?" Schnell wischte sie sich das Gesicht trocken.

„Alles ok!" versuchte sie zu lächeln. Es misslang. Sirius setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Nichts ist ok. Den Abend vor Weihnachten warst du auch schon traurig. Was ist los?" Lily wollte aufstehen und widersprechen. Aber er hielt sie weiter fest. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht Remus oder Charles. Aber du kannst es mir trotzdem erzählen." Als sie nicht antwortete wartete er ab. Er fühlte sich unwohl das er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Und dachte verzweifelt darüber nach was Remus in dieser Situation gemacht hätte.

„Danke." nach fünf Minuten schnäuzte sich Lily.

„Wofür? ICH habe doch nichts gemacht." verwundert sah er sie an.

„Dafür das du einfach hier bist und mich nicht mit Fragen löcherst." Sirius hatte ihr durch seine bloße Anwesenheit geholfen. „Ich fühle mich so allein, weißt du. Gerade an Weihnachten."

„Du bist doch nicht allein. Du hast Freunde, deine Familie und ständig bist du immer unter Leuten…"

„Man kann auch allein sein, wenn man in einer Menschenmasse ist. Ich gehöre nicht in diese Welt. Du und James und auch die Slytherin erinnern mich ständig daran. Wenn ich dann zu Hause war, war es auch nicht anders. Meine Eltern haben immer versucht mir zu zeigen, dass ich dazu gehöre, aber ich bin anders und gehöre nicht zu den Muggeln. Und seit meine Eltern tot sind…" Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Deine Eltern sind tot?" Lily nickte. „D...das tut mir leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Seit wann?" Lily erzählte ihm von damals. Je länger er sie kannte desto mehr mochte er sie. Wie musste es sein, wenn man nicht wusste wo man hingehört? Wenn die einzigen Personen die einem halt gegeben hatten gestorben waren? Sie konnte einem leid tun. Und trotz ihrer Probleme überstand sie die vielen Sticheleien von den Slytherin und von James und ihm. Eigentlich musste man sie bewundern.

**

* * *

**

**I'm back!**

Kaum hatten dreiviertel der Marauder und Charly den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffendor betreten fiel James auf den Boden und küsste die Erde.

„I'm back! Padfoot! Wo versteckst du dich?" Charly sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„James, was machst du da?" kopfschüttelnd wartete sie nicht seine Antwort ab, sondern ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle, wo sie Lily vermutete. Aber ihre Freundin war nirgends auf zufinden. Von unten hörte sie noch den besten Kumpel ihres Cousins nach ihm rufen.

„Vielleicht versteckt er sich." stellte Peter nüchtern fest. Es schien ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren, dass sein Freund sie nicht begrüßte.

„Oder er ist wieder mit einem seiner Affären unterwegs." fachsimpelte Remus. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Ihr kennt doch Padfoot! Der hat sich bestimmt einen Streich ausgedacht!" verschmitzt grinsend sprang James vorsichtig von einem Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes zum anderen. „Haha! Nicht mit mir!" vorsichtig suchend, immer darauf bedacht das jede Sekunde etwas explodieren könnte durchquerte er den Raum ein weiteres mal, als er entdeckt hatte, das er seinen Besen vergessen hatte.

„Prongs, was veranstaltest du da?" hörte er Sirius lachend fragen. Als er zu ihm sah verdüsterte sich sein Blick. Neben ihm stand Lily. Beide voller Schnee und roten lachenden Gesichtern.

„Was machst du da mit Evans?" irritiert sah er von ihm zu ihr und wieder zurück. Lily die inzwischen Remus strahlend begrüßte beachtete ihn nicht. Sirius hingegen griente James und Peter an.

„Wir waren gerade Schlittschuhlaufen. Aber irgendwie ist daraus eine Schneeballschlacht geworden… Aber nun zu dir? Warum hüpfst du wie ein Irrer durch die Gegend? Ist dir der Besuch bei Onkel Stephano nicht bekommen?" Er hatte gemerkt, dass sich die Gesichtszüge von seinem Freund verhärtet hatten, als er von Lily erzählte. Sirius wusste das sein Freund insgeheim immer noch Lily mochte, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Von wegen wie ein Irrer! Du hast doch sicherlich irgend einen Streich fabriziert, der jede Sekunde hochgeht!"

„Oh, dafür hatte ich gar keine Zeit. Eigentlich hatte ich das noch vor, aber als Lily und ich draußen waren, haben wir vollkommen die Zeit vergessen."

„So hast du das!" James schnappte sich seinen Besen und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

„Gerade du solltest doch wissen das man bei ihr die Zeit vergisst!" rief Sirius ihm noch hinterher und ging Freude strahlend zu Remus. „Na alter Knabe, wie geht's dir?"

„Was war das denn eben?"

„Ach wir wissen doch alle das er noch immer in Lily verschossen ist." Lily lachte bitter auf, verabschiedete sich und ging zu Charly. „Ich will nur das er es auch zugibt." Damit gingen die drei Freunde James hinterher.

„Sag mal Moony, wusstest du das Lilys Eltern gestorben sind?" James ließ geräuschvoll etwas af den Boden fallen.

„Bist du jetzt ein Evans-Experte geworden, oder was!" beschwerte er sich noch und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Vor den letzten Sommerferien. Deswegen ist sie doch früher nach Hause gefahren. Eigentlich habt ihr das mitbekommen. Du James, hast dich schließlich noch über sie lustig gemacht das sie weint oder verheult aussah. Von wegen vom Freund verlassen, weil es keiner mit ihr aushält?" Remus beachtete James aber nicht weiter. Damals war er mehr als sauer auf seinen Kumpel gewesen. Aber er hörte nie auf ihn.

„Und du meintest sogar, dass sie ja sowieso keinen Wunder wäre, denn wer wolle sie schon als Freundin haben." fügte Peter hinzu. James Tat, als ob er nicht zuhörte. Allerdings machte er sich vorwürfe. Aber woher hätte er wissen sollen das es damals um ihre Eltern ging?

Es klopfte an die Tür. „Jungs ich hoffe ihr seid alle angezogen, ich komme jetzt rein!" rief Charly von der anderen Seite. Sie kam rein und lies sich neben ihren Cousin auf das Bett fallen. „Sirilein, was hast du mit meiner Lily angestellt? Ich erkenne sie kaum noch wieder!" Remus und die andern lachten auf.

„Nichts besonderes. Wir haben uns einfach gut verstanden. Wo ist sie eigentlich jetzt?"

„Sie lernt. Als sie erzählte, das sie ihrem Lernpensum hinterher hinkt weil sei heute noch nicht einmal in ihre Bücher geguckt hat wollte ich ihr das nicht glauben. Wart ihr wirklich seit heute Morgen draußen?" ungläubig sah sie Sirius an.

„Na ja nicht seit heute Morgen. Aber doch sehr lang."

„Dann stimmt das also… Wie hast du sie von ihren Büchern weg bekommen? Ich versuche es auch öfter, aber es ist zwecklos. Was hast du was ich nicht habe?"

„Oh, da gibt es so einiges! Ich habe meine Mittel das ich sie dazu kriege." verschmitz sah er Charly an. Die bekam immer größere Augen. „Wir haben gewettet. Und Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Das sieht selbst Lily so."

„Gib mir meine Freundin wieder! Lily hat VOR den Ferien nie gewettet! Wie machst du das?"

„Cousinchen, das ist mein Charme. Der Black-Charme. Da ist selbst Lily nicht resistent gegen." Nun lachte Charly auf und auch Remus und Peter gurgelten leise vor lachen.

„Glaub mir, wenn eine resistent ist, dann Lily. Ist mir ja auch egal WIE du es gemacht hast. Hauptsache ist, dass sie endlich eine Welt außerhalb ihrer Bücher sieht. Seit den Sommerferien ist es wirklich extrem geworden. Ich will gar nicht wissen was sie bei Petuna ausgesetzt war." murmelte sie leise. Sie stand auf und wollte gerade gehen, als sie James sah. Der saß auf seinem Bett mit Schmollmund und zeterte leise vor sich hin. „Was ist denn mit dem los?"

„Dem ist ein Hund über die Leber gelaufen!" griente Peter und seine Freunde kringelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Charly zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ging aus dem Zimmer. Ihr Cousin und seine Marauder waren manchmal einfach nicht zu verstehen. Eigentlich die meiste Zeit.

AN: Hoffe euch gefällt die Story. Das Chap ist ein bissel länger als die davor.

So langsam fängt die Geschichte an. Vielleicht war der Anfang ein wenig langweilig. (da ich nur 2 Reviews bekommen habe gehe ich mal davon aus...) Aber jetzt fängts wirklich an. Der Rest ist nur wichtig damit man Lily hinterher besser versteht.

Würde mich wirklich darüber freuen wenn ihr ein kleines Review schreibt. (Ich bin wirklich für Kritik offen!)

Schönen Tag noch,

Eure LittleSunflower


	6. Quidditch

Hallo ich bins wieder! Hoffe das nächste Chap gefällt euch.

**DC**: Mir gehört nix außer dem Plot und ein paar Figuren.

**

* * *

**

**Quidditch**

Charly und Sirius knieten, bzw. saßen neben Lily auf dem Sofa. „Bitte Lilyyy, bitte!" quengelte Charly „Du wirst sehen, Quditch ist atemberaubend!" Diese rümpfte nur die Nase. Seit zwei Tagen redeten ihre Freunde auf sie ein, dass sie sich das Spiel ansehen müsse. Das wichtige vorletzte gegen Ravenclaw. Selbst James, mit dem sie sich in den letzten Tagen ‚gut' verstanden hatte, war der Meinung der anderen.

„So schlimm ist es wirklich nicht." meinte Remus. Er und Peter waren nicht wie die anderen im Griffindor-Team. Schließlich hatten sie Lily überzeugt, dass sie versprach mitzukommen. Am Ende hatte es dann wohl doch eher an Sirius Hundeblick, als an den Argumenten gelegen das sie nun mitkam.

Das Spiel wurde spannend. Zwar verstand Lily immer noch nicht warum das Spiel nun ‚so toll' sein sollte, wie immer gesagt wurde, aber es war ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen. Griffendor hat natürlich gewonnen. Aber Lily war es einfach suspekt, wie man sich freiwillig auf einen Besen setzten konnte. Und dann noch diese waghalsigen Manöver.

Charly saß lachen in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielt sich mit Bruno. Er war in Beaubateaux ebenfalls Sucher und so konnten sie über verschiedene Taktiken fachsimpeln. Peter hatte es zum Butterbierfass gezogen. Mit einem Glas in der Hand hatte er nicht vor den Platz vor dem Ende der Party zu verlassen.

Seufzend sah Lily sich um. Bisher hatte sie es immer geschafft um die Spiele und die Party danach herum zukommen. Und sie wusste auch warum. Sie fühlte sich unwohl. Sirius widmete sich ausgiebig einer neuen Eroberung aus Huffelpuff und ließ sich hin und wieder feiern. Remus war spurlos verschwunden. In zwei Tagen war Vollmond, vermutlich konnte er deswegen den Tullmult nicht aushalten. Gerade als Lily nach ihm sehen wollte, tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter.

„Willst du dich etwa drücken?" hörte sie James warme, weiche Stimme.

„Ich bin nun mal nicht der Partytyp. Alle scheinen sich auch gut ohne mich zu amüsieren. Da wollte ich nach Remus sehen." erklärte sie und lehnte sich gegen den Treppenpfeiler.

„Lass ihn lieber sich ausruhen. Anscheinend wird er krank…"

„In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond. Daran wird es wohl eher liegen." James verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und versuchte etwas zusagen, aber Lily war schneller. „Ich weiß von seinem Geheimnis. Vergiss nicht das ich Jahrgangsbeste bin. Da bekommt man einiges mit, allein durch das Kombinieren von Tatsachen."

„Weiß er das du…" mit großen Augen, immer noch hustend sah er die Rothaarige an. Die nickte und sah an ihm vorbei einer Sechstklässlerin zu, die gerade versuchte auf einem Tisch zu tanzen. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes sicherte sie den Boden, damit sie nicht hart fiel, wenn sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Dann verrate mir mal ein paar Geheimnisse von Hogwards!" forderte er sie auf. Lily fokussierte den Wuschelkopf wieder.

„Es gibt in unserem Haus drei **tierisch** gute Freunde. Sie begleiten ihren vierten Kumpel überall hin. Auch wenn sie dafür ihre Gestallt ändern müssen, nicht war **Prongs**?" zwinkernd lächelte sie ihn an. Geschockt suchte er nach Worten. „Einer seits wirklich schlau und hohe Zauberkunst, aber anderer seits schwachsinnig, weil sie sich damit in höchste Gefahr bringen. Aber Themenwechsel. Eins muss dir lassen: du hast heute ziemlich gut gespielt. Nicht das ich davon Ahnung habe aber Rem und Peter meinten das. Lass dir das jetzt nicht zu Kopf steigen!"

„D…danke…" zwar brannte James die Frage unter den Nägeln woher sie das Maraudergeheimnis kannte, aber er war auch über den Themenwechsel froh. Remus wusste sicher Bescheid und ihn zu fragen war einfacher. „Noch nie daran gedacht selbst zu spielen?" Als er Lilys Lachen hörte machte sein Herz einen Kleinen Salto. Das Lachen klang hell und war ansteckend.

„Fliegen ist nichts für mich. Verrate es keinem weiter, aber ich bin nicht ganz schwindelfrei." James fing an vom Fliegen zu reden und versuchte sie vergebens aus seinen Besen einzuladen.

Von weitem sah Sirius wie James und Lily sich unterhielten. Ganz zivil, ohne Streit und Spells (AN: tut mir leid, mir fällt partout das deutsche Wort nicht ein…) Vielleicht würden die beiden endlich merken das sie wie für einander geschaffen waren. Sie ergänzten sich. Lily war immer auf Gerechtigkeit aus, intelligent und hatte immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Allerdings überhäufte sie sich mit Arbeit und vergaß oft den Spaß am Leben. James hingegen spielte Streiche und lebte diesen Spaß aus. Er konnte Lily aus ihrer Höhle holen und ihr zeigen was ein Leben lebenswert machte. James würde ihr das Gefühl geben, das sie in diese Welt gehörte. Lily hingegen könnte ihn jedoch im Zaum halten, wenn er mal wieder vergaß, das er zu weit geht. Die beiden waren einfach perfekt für einander.

Als die Party vorbei war, entdeckte Sirius seine Cousine auf einem Sofa sitzen. Der Rest des Raumes war leer und inzwischen tummelten sich vier Hauselfen im Gemeinschaftsraum um das Chaos zu beseitigen.

„Hey Charles, noch nicht müde?" Er ließ sich neben ihr fallen.

„Nee, du anscheinend auch nicht. Wo ist denn deine Huffelpuff-Schnitte geblieben?"

„Schon vor zwei Stunden weg. Hat dann auch gereicht. Charly lacht auf „Was habe ich nur für einen Arschloch als Cousin!" Du kennst mich doch. So bin ich! - Was sagst du zu unserem Traumpaar?" Charly grinste. Sie wusste wen er meinte, sie hatte James und Lily auch gesehen.

„Tja, was soll man dazu sagen… So sicher bin ich mir nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre…" überlegte sie.

„Bei James weiß ich das er sie mag, wenn nicht noch mehr. Er würde es nur nicht zugeben. Was Lily angeht, da müsstest du mehr wissen. Aus ihr wird' ich in Bezug auf so was nicht schlau…"

„Da geht's mir ähnlich. In solchen Sachen ist sie nicht wie andere Mädchen. Mit mir redet sie nicht darüber, aber vielleicht mit Remus. Die beiden verstehen sich doch gut." Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Früher hatte sie mitbekommen das Lily in Remus „verknallt" gewesen war. Das hatte ihre Freundin ihr nicht erzählt, das hatte sie sich selbst zusammen reimen müssen. Aber aus Lily und Remus waren nie ein Paar geworden. Das konnte allerdings nicht an Lily gelegen haben, denn es war mehr als nur offensichtlich gewesen. Seitdem, und eigentlich schon vorher, hat es nie Anzeichen für Lilys Liebesleben gegeben. Denn da war dann das Problem mit Lily und der Zeit aufgetreten. Ständig lernte sie, hatte mit ihren Aufgaben als Headgirl/Prefect zu tun oder gab Nachhilfe.

„Das heißt wohl, dass wir die Sache in die Hand nehmen müssen, Cousinchen…" Sirius stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. „Mal hören was Moony dazu sagt. Der weiß immer was zu tun ist!"

* * *

AN: Sooo, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Chap ist auch schon fertig und ich bin schon gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt! Lade es aber erst morgen hoch...

Also schreibt mal schön Reviews, würde micht gnaz doll darüber freuen!

Nun noch zu ein paar Review:

**Bia**: Tut mir leid, dass das mit meiner Rechtschreibung nicht so gut ist. Bemühe mich zu bessern.Aber das da einige Fehler sich noch einschleichen liegt daran, dass ich nur abends (erst ab elf) die Chaps noch einmal durch gehe und da ist das nicht immer so einfach. Bemühe mich aber... 'Grienen/griente' ist so was ähnliches wie 'grinsen', oder 'lächeln', nur halt ein anderer Ausdruck. Vielleicht ist das einfach ein Regionaler Ausdruck.

**Kurai91:** Danke! Hoffe du liest ordentlich weiter. Bemühe mich schnell neue Chaps rein zustellen. Morgen wird noch ein Kommen, dann bin ich aber bis nächsten Mittwoch nicht zu Hause und habe dort kein Netz. Hoffe das ist nicht ganz so schlimm.;)


	7. Der Tag danach

****

DC: Mir ghört nichts außer dem Plot undder einen oder anderen Person.

**

* * *

Der Tag danach**

James wälzte sich seit zwei Stunden in seinem Bett hin und her. Vor eineinhalb Stunden war Padfoot nach oben gekommen und schnarchte nun leise vor sich hin.

Es war das Vorletzte Spiel gewesen und bisher waren sie ungeschlagen. Griffindor hatte also berechtigte Hoffnungen auf den Pokal. Und es sollte an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn sie es dieses Jahr nicht wieder schaffen würden. Es war sein letztes und bestes Jahr. Und die Jahre vorher hatten sie schon den Pokal zu sich ins Haus geholt. Diese Tatsache beschäftigte ihn in dieser schlaflosen Nacht weniger. Dieser kleine Rotschopf tauchte immer wieder in seinem Kopf auf und wollte nicht weg. Mit Lily - Halt! Stop! Seit wann denn Lily?- Mit Evans hatte er sich lange unterhalten. Sehr gut sogar. Sie hatten es geschafft sich nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe ab zureißen. Und er musste zugeben, das er Spaß gehabt hatte. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit verflogen war. Es war fast so gewesen wie er es sich damals in der fünften und sechsten vorgestellt hatte. Es war noch besser gewesen. Diese tiefen, grünen Augen. Die noch mehr als sonst gefunkelt hatten. Sie waren so sanft und voller Freude gewesen. Und diese Haare… wenn er sie doch nur anfassen dürfte, von ihnen ging ein Duft aus, den man kaum beschreiben konnte. Er war eine Mischung aus Meer, Sand, Luft und Wind… Es roch nach Freiheit, frei sein von allem… Wenn er doch nur jeden Tag…

Abrupt setzte sich James in seinem Bett auf. Was dachte er da! Fing das ganze wieder von vorne an! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Vor Jahren war sie in eines Abends zu Moony gekommen. Irgendein Prefect-Mist musste erledigt werden. Das erste mal hatte er sie lachen gehört. Ihr glockenhelles Lachen, das einem die Beine zu Wackelpudding machen konnte. Damals war sie nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Nur war Lily damals alles andere als nett gewesen. Warum war sie es jetzt? Weil sie erwachen geworden war? Pah, nie! Da musste sich irgendetwas anbahnen. Irgendwas musste sie in Planung haben. Rache! Das war es: sie wollte Rache! Sie wollte sich für die Streiche und die Streitereien die sie mit Sirius und ihm gehabt hatte Rächen! Sirius! Sie spielte ihm etwas vor! Sie tat nur so, als ob sie mit ihm gut auskam! Das war alles kalkuliert! Wahrscheinlich wollte sie die beiden trennen und die Freundschaft zerstören! Vermutlich die ganze Freundschaft der Marauder! Das würde er nicht zulassen! Dieser berechnende Rotschopf musste gestoppt werden!

Lily war inzwischen wieder wach geworden. Sechs Uhr. Aber zum einschlafen war sie zu munter. Also schnappte sie sich ein Buch um in Gemeinschaftsraum zu lernen. Gedanken verloren setzte sie sich auf ein Sofa beim Kamin.

Gerstern Abend hatte sie sich gut mit James unterhalten, wirklich gut. Und das fast die ganze Zeit. Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Meinung über ihn geändert. Er schien, jetzt wo sie ihn besser kennen gelernt hatte, wirklich nett zu sein. Und diese Augen… Diese haselnussbraunen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte… die soviel Wärme ausstrahlten. Und diese Stupsnase, die beim Lachen und Scherzen immer auf und ab hüpfte…

„Morgen James!" begrüßte sie ihn. Lily fühlte sich bei ihren Gedanken ertappt und merkte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. James schien das nicht zu merken, vermutlich hatte er schlecht geschlafen.

„James!" skeptisch und eine Augenbraue hochgezogen sah er sie an „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre!" meinte er ironisch.

„Nachdem wir uns gestern so gut verstanden hatte und auch die selben Freunde habe, dachte ich das…" irritiert sah sie auf den Boden. Sicherlich würde er gleich los lachen, weil er sich einen Scherz erlaubt hatte. Das hoffte sie zumindest.

„Ich habe dich durchschaut, Evans! Du musst mir nichts vorspielen." kühl sah er Lily von oben bis unten an. Was hatte er einmal an ihr gefunden? Sicher, sie war sexy, aber das konnte den fiesen Charakter nicht wett machen.

„Bitte!" Lily bekam immer größere Augen. Sie hatte nun mitbekommen das James das was er sagte ernst meinte. Was um Gottes-Willen meinte er?

„Ach komm, Evans, du weißt was ich meine!"

„Nein, Potter, das weiß ich nicht! Also klär mich bitte auf!"

„Ich weiß das du mich und **meine** Freunde verarschen willst! Du willst uns auseinanderbringen. Du willst es so hinbekommen, dass wir uns streiten!" Lily fing an bitter zu lachen.

„Das denkst du also von mir! Gut zu wissen!"

„Du versuchst einen Keil zwischen uns zu schlagen! Weil du eifersüchtig bist! Eifersüchtig auf unsere Freundschaft!"

„Warum sollte ich das? Ich habe auch Freunde!"

„Du hast Charly. Sie mag zwar deine Freundin sein, aber du erzählst ihr kaum etwas von dir! Sirius und ich wissen alles von einander! Damit wir uns verstehen müssen wir nicht einmal reden! Und du willst dich an uns rächen! Für die ganzen Sachen die wir dir angetan haben!" bestimmt und von sich überzeugt baute sich James noch mehr vor Lily auf.

„Deine Verschwörungstheorien sind lächerlich! Leg dich noch mal hin und steh dann mit dem richtigen Fuß auf! Und merk dir eins: lass mich in Zukunft in Ruhe!" funkelte Lily ihn an und wollte sich gerade wieder ihrem Lernstoff widmen.

„Ach Evans, eigentlich könntest du einem leid tun… Gehörst nicht in diese Welt. Warum bist du eigentlich noch hier? Du magst zwar zaubern können, aber eine Hexe bist du dadurch noch lange nicht! Dir fehlt das Herz und die Leidenschaft um eine wirkliche Hexe zu sein. Aber in der Welt der Muggel kommst du ja auch nicht zurecht. Wo willst du denn bloß hin? Du gehörst nicht zu uns und nicht zu denen. Du kannst einem leid tun…" gespielt mitleidig sah James sie an. Er wusste das er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Das hatte er beabsichtigt.

„Wie schön das du mir deine Meinung zu dem Thema sagst. Aber sie interessiert mich nicht." fauchte sie ihn an.

„Merk dir eins Evans: du hast hier keine Freunde und wirst auch nie welche haben. Also, lass mich und meine Freunde in Ruhe!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Lily sah ihm hinterher. Er hatte sie enttäuscht. Aber hätte sie nicht damit rechnen müssen? So war Potter nun einmal. Arrogant, auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmend und auf dem Boden liegende Leute noch mal treten.

Aber hatte er vielleicht doch Recht gehabt? Sie war weder hier zu Hause, noch bei den Muggeln. Sie hatte im Grunde genommen niemanden. Und die Marauder waren eine eingeschworene Truppe. Wenn einer von ihnen sie verachtete, würden die anderen nicht nach ziehen? Es war besser, wenn sie die „Freundschaft" von sich aus beendet. So könnte sie ihr Gesicht wahren und würde nicht enttäuscht werden. Und was war mit Charly? Sie war eine wirklich gut Freundin. Allerdings waren sie nie sehr eng befreundet gewesen. Sie gehörte, allein durch Sirius, fast zu den Maraudern. Außerdem hatte sie sich einwenig in Peter verguckt. Sie, Lily, wollte sich als echte Freundin erweisen und sich zurück ziehen, damit sie sich nicht entscheiden bräuchte. Charly würde dadurch glücklich werden. Lily dachte dass sie bei den Maraudern ohnehin keine Freunde zu erwarten hatte. Das hatte Potter ihr entgültig klar gemacht. Aber das hatte auch seine Vorteile. Sie hatte nun Zeit zum Lernen. Sie konnte anderen helfen und sich sorgfältig um den Headstudent-stuff kümmern. Vielleicht sollte sie Potter dafür danken.

Doch so froh wie sie tat war Lily nicht. Innerlich war sie ein Wrack. Wiedereinmal wurde deutlich, dass sie kein zu Hause hatte und eigentlich auch keine Zukunft, da sie in keine Welt passte.

Gegen Mittag kam Charly aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie sah ihre Freundin tief über ein Buch gebeugt sitzen. Seufzend ließ sie sich fallen.

„Lust dich abzulenken und was zu machen? Schach?" Lily sah nur kurz auf.

„Keine Zeit. Ich muss lernen." und schon war sie wieder beschäftigt.

„Aber du meintest doch gestern das du schon weit bist, sehr weit sogar."

"Na und? Man kann nie weit genug sein!" murmelte sie leise. „ Und jetzt lass mich bitte in Ruhe weiter lernen."

„Dann eben nicht!"

**

* * *

Einige Wochen später**

Remus setzte sich neben Lily. Seit Wochen hatten er und seine Freunde versucht etwas mit ihr zu unternehmen. Vergebens. Jedes mal blockte sie ab, sie müsse lernen. Sicher, die NEWTs standen vor der Tür, aber Lily hatte den Stoff mittlerweile so häufig gelernt, dass sie ihn schon auswendig können müsste. Wenn Lily mal nicht lernte, dann half sie anderen Schüler.

„Lily, kann ich mal mit dir reden?" Remus rutschte näher an sie heran und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

„Ich muss weiter lernen." Sie wollte ihm schon wieder das Buch aus der Hand nehmen, als er es außerhalb ihrer Reichweite legte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Seit Wochen machst du nichts anderes als lernen. Zum Essen kommst du auch immer seltener und unternehmen willst du erstrecht nichts. Was ist mit dir los?"

„Was soll sein, Rem?" gekünstelt lächelte sie ihn an.

„Lils du weißt, dass du mir alles…!

„Ich will einen guten Abschluss haben. Verstehst du das nicht?" Remus nickte. Natürlich verstand er das.

„Aber wenigstens abends…" Er sah das Lily etwas bedrückte. Aber sie wollte es ihm nicht verraten.

„Bitte lass mich weiter lernen." Sie lächelte ihn noch mal an und sah dann wieder in ihr Buch. Remus sah sich Lily noch einmal genauer an. Sie sah müde und kaputt aus.

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen… Du solltest wirklich eine Pause machen. Auch wenn du nicht bei uns sein willst. Du siehst kaputt aus." Lily tat als höre sie ihn nicht. „Außerdem bist du traurig, das seh' ich dir an der Nasenspitze an…" murmelte er noch, bevor er Lily allein ließ und wieder in den Schlafsaal ging. Sirius, Peter und Charly saßen dort zusammen und aßen Süßigkeiten.

„Konntest du was erreichen?" Hoffnungsvoll sah Charly ihn an.

„Das übliche. Sie meint das sie einen guten Abschluss haben will…" Er legte sich traurig auf sein Bett. Was würde er dafür geben wider mit Lily Nächte durch zu quatschen. Bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl er könne erreichen was er wollte, wenn er es wirklich wollte. Sie half ihm seinen Probleme zu vergessen.

„Ich vermisse sie…!" murmelte Sirius.

„Wen vermisst du?" James kam gerade von seinem zusätzlichen Training zurück.

„Lily, wen sonst!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Ich verstehe sie nicht. Warum will sie nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben?"

„Sie will mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben! Sie lernt bis spät in die Nacht. Außerdem wird sie immer schmaler. Sie isst ja kaum noch!" Charly legte ihren Kopf gegen Peters Schulter. Seit drei Wochen waren sie nun ein Paar und wirklich glücklich. Aber Charly vermisste ihre Freundin. Da konnte selbst er nicht aushelfen.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja ihre Gründe…" Beschämt sah James auf den Boden. Ihm war klar, dass er an allem Schuld war. Er hatte er würde sich besser fühlen, wenn er seine Freunde wieder für sich hatte. Aber dem war nicht so. Es tat ihm weh Lily ständig allein zusehen. Aber auch wenn sie jemandem half, sah sie allein aus. Ständig überhäufte sie sich mit Arbeit. In den Treffen der Headstudents oder denen mit den Prefects war sie stets sachlich und verstand keinen Spaß. Nicht ein Lächeln war über ihre Lippen gekommen.

Einmal hatte er versucht mit ihre zureden.

„_Lily-„ überrascht zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch._

„_Potter, hat es was mit unser Arbeit zu tun?"_

„_Nein, aber…"_

„_Dann sei leise!" fauchte sie ihn an._

Lily hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelacht. Überhaupt zeigte sie kaum wie es ihr ging. Immer das selbe neutrale Gesicht. Wie sehr er die alte Lily vermisste konnte er gar nicht sagen. Er wusste das er zu hart gewesen war. ER war nicht auch sie, sondern seine Freunde eifersüchtig gewesen. Aber seinen Freunden konnte, oder eher traute er sich nicht davon zu erzählen.

Es war gegen halb drei. Eigentlich war das letzte Hogsmead-Wochenende. Alle Schüler der siebten Klasse waren los gezogen um noch einmal das Dorf zu sehen. Nur Lily war wie üblich im Schloss geblieben. Seit Remus mit ihr geredet hatte, hatte sie sich verändert. Sie wirkte nicht mehr traurig. James hatte allerdings gemerkt, das sie dies nur spielte. Sie war überzeugend, dass musste er ihr lassen. Er wundert sich, warum Remus oder Charly noch nichts gemerkt hatten.

James hatte sich von seinen Freunden weggeschlichen und war zurück zum Schloss gegangen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn. Immer häufiger lag er nachts wach und um wurde klar, was er gemacht hatte. Aus Angst, dass Lily wieder ‚Besitz' von ihm annahm hatte er sie von sich gestoßen. Angst, die daraus bestand, was passieren könnte. Dabei hatte er doch gemerkt, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Nun hatte er beschlossen ihr zu zeigen, dass er sich geirrt hatte, dass er sie mehr als alles andere mochte.

Schnurstracks ging er in den Jungenschlafraum und suchte Lily auf der Marauders Map. Sie kam gerade aus dem Raum der Wünsche und war auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Jedoch sah er auch, das sie beide nicht die einzigen der Siebtklässlern waren die in der Schule geblieben waren. James entdeckte Malfoy und sein Gefolge nicht weit entfernt von Lily. In Windeseile schoss er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Lily.

Malfoy und Snape waren gerade dabei Lily einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen, als James um die Ecke kam.

„Lasst die Zauberstäbe fallen! 20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin für jeden von euch! Expelliamus!" rief der schwarzhaarige. Die Stäbe der Slytherins flogen durch die Luft.

„Na Potter, musst du wieder deine kleine Freundin beschützen!" zischte Malfoy. Mit schmalen Augen funkelte er den Schulsprecher an. Auch Snape sah ihn zornig an.

„Wir Purebloods sollten uns gegen diese" angeekelt sah Regelus Black Lily von oben bis unten an „Mudbloods zusammen schließen. Sie sind schlecht für uns." James verkrampfte sich.

„Nenn sie nicht …" presste James hervor, wurde allerdings von Lily unterbrochen.

„Was machst du hier, Potter! Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!" baute sich Lily vor ihm auf. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Warum beschimpfte sie ihn? Er wollte ihr nur helfen. „Auf deine Hilfe kann ich verzichten! Außerdem kann ich mich allein wehren!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes. James sah ihr ungläubig hinterher.

„Selbst ein Mudblood will deine Hilfe nicht, Potter! Sie hält sich doch was für was besseres!" Snape griente sein schleimiges Grinsen und wollte sich Malfoy und den anderen anschließen die sich lachend in eine andere Richtung auf gemacht hatten.

„Red nicht so über Lily!" fauchte er als Antwort und rannte Lily hinterher. „Warte auf mich!" Aber das tat sie nicht, statt dessen wurde sie immer schneller. Da James jedoch eine weitaus bessere Kondition hatte, hatte er sich schnell eingeholt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Potter!" fauchte sie, als er sie eingeholt hatte und am Arm festhielt. „Ich kann meine Angelegenheiten allein regeln. Dafür brauche ich dich nicht! Außerdem war es eh' nur eine Ausrede mal wieder die Slytherins zu verhexen! Schämst du dich nicht! Außerdem…" Weiter kam sie nicht. James zog sie näher an sich heran und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. Er wollte sie damit zur Ruhe und Vernunft bringen. Er hatte jedoch vergessen wen er da küsste. Denn Lily ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Mit aller Wucht die sie auf bringen konnte, trat sie ihn gegen das Schienbein. „Du hast mir mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass ich dich und deine Freunde in Ruhe lassen soll. Ein letztes mal! Dann lass auch mich in Ruhe!" Aus Lilys Gesicht konnte man keine Emotionen lesen. Allerdings sprachen ihre Augen Bände. James war klar geworden das er, mal wieder, den falschen Weg gewählt hatte um mit ihr zureden.

Lily merkte wie ihr die Tränen in den Augen brannten. Kaum war sie um die Ecke gegangen, rannte sie hinunter zum See. Warum musste er das machen? Erst beschimpfte er sie und beschuldigte sie irgendwelcher Hinterhältigkeiten. Und nun küsste er sie und versuchte mit ihr zu reden? Woher sollte sie wissen, dass es nicht wieder einer seiner Streiche war. Vielleicht als Rache für das was sie angeblich geplant hatte? Es machte sie verrückt! Sie vermisste ihre Freunde. Die vermisste die Treffen mit Remus. Sie vermisste Sirius Scherze und auch seine charmante Art. Aber am meisten vermisste sie Charly, die Gespräche und den Rückhalt. Aber Peter und Charly waren seit kurzem ein Paar und sahen sehr glücklich aus. Sie wollte das nicht zerstören. Außerdem war sie selbst eine Einzelgängerin. Sie hatte nun einmal kein zu Hause mehr. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie nach Hogwards sollte und auch nicht, was sie machen sollte. Lily war sich sicher das Potter ernst machen würde, wenn sie mit seinen Freunden reden würde. Auch wenn er sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemühte. Sicherlich ein einer seiner Tricks…

Still flossen ihre Tränen ihre Wange herunter. Inzwischen war sie am See angekommen und setzte sich gegen einen Baum. Eine schwarze Katze kam zu ihr geschlichen. Sie nahm sie auf dem Schoß und kraulte sie.

„Du hast es gut, du weißt wo du hingehörst." murmelte sie leise. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass James nur einen Meter neben ihr saß. Er wollte gerade seine Hand ausstrecken und Lily tröstend auf dem Arm streichen. Überlegte sich das jedoch noch mal und zog seinen Tarnumhang enger an sich. Wie sehr er sie auch trösten wollte, er konnte es nicht.

**

* * *

**

An: Ich hoffe ihr hasst mich nicht dafür das ich das gemacht habe... James kann manchmal wirklich ein A sein und dafür das er so intelligent ist sehr langsam. Trotzdem hoffe ich das euch das Chap gefallen hat und das ihr mir ordentlich Reviewt. Habe mich so über die bisherigen gefreut...

**Ac. Potterfan: **Danke! Hoffe du liest weiter. Geb' mir Mühe schnell Updates zumachen.

**Bia**: Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Versuche kurze Chaps zu vermeiden. Aber das klappt nicht immer so. Manchmal passt das dann vom Zusammenhang nicht. Bemüh mich aber.

**jc: **Danke! Ich habe mir gedacht das ich mal was anders schreibe. Aber das hat alles auch seinen Grund. Ich habe mich immer gefragt warum Peter mit den anderen befreundet war. Und warum er bei Lily und James Geheimniswahrer war. Deswegen ist er etwas netter. (Das heißt aber nicht das ich ihn mag. So jemanden kann man eigentlich nur verachten…) Aber es kommt im Laufe der Geschichte noch raus, warum er die Seite wechselt und zu Voldemort geht. Ich hoffe damit hab ich noch nicht zu viel verraten.;)..

**Lily - Rebecca**: Ich bin mit dem Schreiben schon sehr viel weiter als ich bisher reingestellt habe. Aber ich verbessere immer noch was. Mit den nächsten Chaps geht's leider nicht so schnell. Fahr Morgen für ein paar Tage (bis Mittwoch) weg. Aber vielleicht schaffe ich vorher noch ein weiteres Chap hochzuladen. - James konnte Lily ja nicht fragen ob sie zusammen zum Ball gehen. Offiziell mag er sie ja nicht. Und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde ist er Eifersüchtig. Bruno macht das nur für alle anderen sichtbar. Das Sirius sich mit Lily so gut versteht ist auch sehr wichtig. (Wer außer James würde nicht mir ihr klarkommen!) Dadurch das er; Remus und Charly mit Lily befreundet sind unternimmt sie etwas mit ihnen und automatisch auch mit James (siehe Unterhaltung nach dem Match). Und das Lily das alles lockerer sieht, zeigt ja auch, dass sie und ihre Sichtweise auf James sich geändert haben. Wenn da nicht der Streit gewesen wäre… und natürlich James blöder Dickkopf. - Das mit dem Größenunterschied kommt nicht von ungefähr. Bin selbst nur 1,63m groß und große Männer sind einfach sexy, oder? ;)


	8. Nach Hogwards

**DC:** Mir gehört nix außer ein paar Figuren und dem Plot.

Habs doch noch geschafft ein Chap hochzulanden. Ist aber nicht sehr lang, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

Das nächst kommt allerdings erst am Mittwochabend. Fahre heute nämlich weg! Danke für eure lieben und tolle Reviews. Baut einen wirklich auf! Bis dann und Reviewt schön.

**

* * *

**

**Nach Hogwards**

Seit sechs Jahren hatte sich Lily nicht mehr um die Zaubererwelt gekümmert. Zwar zauberte sie hier und da ein wenig, aber sie ging nie in die Diagon Alley oder andere Zauberergegenden. Sie hatte mit dieser Welt abgeschlossen. Es zog sie nichts und niemand mehr dahin.

Nach dem Abschluss in Hogwards hatte sich einen Abschluss für die Muggelschule absolviert. Da sie in ihren Ferien regelmäßig an Kursen teilgenommen hatte, war es kein Problem für sie gewesen. Dort hatte sie ein Stipendium für ein Studium erhalten, da sie dort, wie auch an ihrer alten Schule, mit Abstand den besten Abschluss geschafft hatte.

Vor wenigen Tagen war seit langer Zeit mal wieder eine Eule zu ihr gekommen. Es traf sie wie ein Schock. Charly war gestorben. Ein paar betrunkene Muggeljugendliche hatten sie an-/ umgefahren. Lily war zur Beerdigung eingeladen. Zuerst hatte sie überlegt, ob sie hin gehen sollte. Aber sie war es ihr schuldig gewesen. Immerhin war es einmal ihre Freundin gewesen. So konnte sie sich verabschieden.

Ähnlich wie bei Muggeln fand zu erst eine Art „Gedenkgottesdienst" in einer Kapelle statt. Anschließend wurde sie zu ihrem Grab getragen. Die ganze Zeit hielt Lily sich im Hintergrund auf. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Sirius zu ihr kam.

„Lily?" Remus hatte ihm erzählt, das sie hier war. Aber er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war nicht nur erwachsener geworden. Sie strahlte noch mehr ruhe aus. Aber da war noch etwas was er nicht fassen konnte. Sie war zu mindest nicht mehr die Lily die er kannte.

„Sirius, es tut mir sehr leid…" sie drückte ihn einmal und sah ihn sich dann genauer an. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er sich kaum verändert. Er war älter geworden. Aber die Augen, seine Haltung und Bewegungen waren immer noch die selben.

„Mir auch… Aber schön das du hier bist. Charly hat häufig von dir gesprochen. Sie würde sich freuen, dass du hier bist. Kommst du noch mit zu mir? Wir wollen ein wenig Abstand zu all dem hier kriegen. Charly hätte nicht gewollt, das wir wegen ihr so traurig sind. Wenn jemand gestorben ist hat sie immer gesagt ‚Dort wo er jetzt ist geht es ihm viel besser als hier'. Egal woran derjenige gestorben war." Lily sah in seinen Augen Tränen.

„Sicher. Ich habe aber leider keine Zeit." Sie wollte weg von hier. Die Leute die sie hier sah erinnerten sie an eine Zeit die zum größten Teil sehr schön gewesen war. Aber sie war auch mit viel Schmerz und Enttäuschung verbunden. Sie wollte das alles vergessen.

„Moony, Peter, seht mal wer da ist?" rief Sirius über sie hin weg. Die beiden kamen zu ihnen. Bei der Grabrede hatte Lily gehört, dass Peter und Charly verheiratet gewesen waren. Sie hatte ihm schon einmal ihr Beleid bekundet, tat dies jedoch noch einmal und drückte ihn.

„Wie geht es dir Lils? Du siehst gut aus." Remus harkte sich bei ihr unter und schob sie in Richtung Kamin. „Du kommst mit zu Sirius. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit…"

„Keine Widerrede. Du kannst nicht immer etwas vorhaben. Schick einfach eine Eule hin und sag ab." Sirius wollte ihr gerade eine Eule rufen als sie abwinkte.

„Überredet, aber wenn ich etwas mit der Eule losschickem wird er damit nichts anfangen können. Er ist ein Muggel." Remus nickte. Er hatte sich gedacht das Lily sich mehr bei den Muggeln aufhielt als bei ihnen. In den ganzen sechs Jahren hatte er nichts von oder über sie gehört.

„Er? Wer ist er?" neugierig sah Sirius sie an. Wie hatte er denken können, dass sie noch allein war? Sicherlich war sie schon verheiratet. Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen etwas an sich das er nicht beschreiben konnte, vielleicht war sie schwanger?

„Das geht dich nichts an, du Neugiernase!" Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und suchte sich ein Telefon. Sirius sah seine beiden Freunde an. Peter wirkte zerbrechlich, was verständlich war. Seine Frau war gestorben. Remus schien seinen Gedanken hinterher zu hängen.

„Wo war sei die ganzen Jahre, was meint ihr?" Remus sah ihn an.

„Sie wird sich ein zu Hause aufgebaut haben, was denkst du?"

„Aber wo und mit wem, das ist hier die Frage!" spitzbübisch grinste er freudig durch die Gegend.

Nachdem Lily wieder aufgetaucht war, waren die vier zu Sirius gefloht. Apparieren konnten sie nicht, das sein Haus davor geschützt war. Das brauchte er, das er inzwischen eine sehr gut gehende Diskothek und eine Kneipe hatte. Außerdem war er das schwarze Schaf der Familie und musste ständig damit rechnen, das sich jemand an ihm rächen wollte.

Kaum waren sie angekommen, wuselte schon ein Hauself um sie herum. Sie nahm ihnen die Umhänge und Lily Mantel ab. Peter verzog sich gleich in ein Zimmer in der oberen Etage. Er wollte allein sein. Remus und Sirius gingen in ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer und Lily folgte ihnen. Kaum hatten sie sich gesetzt, da brachte der Hauself ihnen auch schon etwas zutrinken.

„Wie kannst du dir das leisten, Sirius? Als wir die Schule verlassen haben konntest du dir nur eine Wohnung leisten." verwundert sah Lily sich um. Das Haus steckte voller Magie. Überall bewegt sich etwas, oder gab Laute von sich.

„Ach, ich hatte da so meine Wege und Mittel. Ein Onkel war gestorben und der hat mir allein sein Vermögen und das Haus vermacht. Mit dem Geld habe ich dann erst eine Kneipe und dann eine Diskothek auf gemacht." Er lehnte sich genussvoll zurück. Er war stolz darauf was er vollbracht hatte. Für ihn war es keine Arbeit die beiden Lokale zu verwalten. „Nun aber zu dir Lils, was hast du all die Jahre gemacht?" Lily nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kakaobecher und lächelte.

„Nach dem Abschluss habe ich einen weiteren an einer Muggelschule gemacht. Danach bin ich auf die Universität gegangen und habe Medizin studiert. Inzwischen bin ich Teilhaberin in einer Gemeinschaftspraxis." Als sie Sirius verdattertes Gesicht sah lachte sie auf. „Reicht das erst einmal? Oder willst du noch mehr von mir wissen."

„Padfoot, Mediziner sind so was wie unsere Heiler. Nur für Muggel."

„Das weiß ich doch! Aber wann hast du Party gemacht und gelebt? Das klingt alles nach sehr viel Arbeit!"

„Ich liebe meine Arbeit. Wozu brauche ich da noch das Partyleben!" Außerdem hatte sie doch niemanden mit dem sie diesen Spaß hätte teilen können. Selbst in ihrer anderen Schule hatte sie nie Freunde gehabt. Erst während ihres Studiums hatte sie Nicolas kennen gelernt. Er war in dem Krankenhaus Arzt in dem Lily ihr Praktisches Jahr verbrachte. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, auf anhieb. Und als er mit Jason und John eine Gemeinschaftspraxis übernehmen konnten, aber noch einen Kinderarzt brauchten, hatte er sofort an sie gedacht.

„Wie geht es dir sonst? Irgendwelche bedeutenden Änderungen oder Neuigkeiten?" bohrte Sirius. Er wollte mehr über sie wissen. Lily lachte nur wieder.

„Genug von mir. Rem, was machst du?" Sie merkte, das er sich unwohl fühlte.

„Ach, weißt du, als Werwolf hat man es nicht leicht…"

„Findest du keine Arbeit?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Wie häufig wurde er abgelehnt. „Das tut mir leid. Dabei warst du doch in der Schule immer so gut…" Als Lily auf die Uhr sah fiel ihr auf wie spät es schon war. Sie musste sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zur Praxis machen. Sie hatte zwar Nick bescheid gesagt, das sie erst nach der Mittagspause wiederkommen würde, aber die war fast vorbei. „Würdest du immer noch etwas in Richtung Heiler machen? Dann komm morgen mal zu dieser Adresse, so gegen halb eins." flüsterte sie ihm zu. Sie holte ihre Mantel, verabschiedete sich und flohte in den Leakey Cauldron.

„Sie hat es tatsächlich geschafft eine eigene Praxis zu bekommen…" murmelte Remus schwer beeindruckt.

„Ich glaube sie ist schwanger!" verkündete Sirius.

„Wer ist schwanger?" fragte eine Stimme hinter den beiden. Sie drehten sich um und sahen James.

„Lily!" grinsend und mit sich selbst zufrieden lümmelte er sich in seine Chaise-Longe.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte James geschockt. Lily? Schwanger? Das heißt sie war verheiratet?

„Sie war eben hier. Und sie war auch auf der Beerdigung von der du so schnell weg musstest. Sonst hättest du sie auch gesehen!"

„Und sie ist wirklich…" James schenkte sich unbewusst einen Whiskey ein und trank ihn in einem Zug.

„Ja…"

"Hör auf zu spinnen!" mischte sich Remus ein. „Padfoot meint das sie das ist! Also muss es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, nur zu deiner Information"

„Aber dein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen Prongs!" lachte Sirius und kippte ebenfalls ein Feuerwhiskey herunter.

Als Lily in der Praxis ankam, sah sie ihre drei Kollegen in der Küche sitzen. Kurz wurden sie begrüßt. Dann zog sie sich schnell andere Sachen an und holte sich einen Kittel. Sie ging zur Sprechstundenhilfe und holte sich ihre Patientenkarten für den Nachmittag und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Nick kam ihr nach.

„Wie war es Lilikins?" er setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch.

„Es war schon schön sie wieder zu sehen. Vor allem Remus. Aber weißt du es ist wirklich traurig das Charly tot ist. Ich hätte gern noch mal mit ihr geredet… Vielleicht hätte ich ihr von damals erzählen sollen… Jetzt ist es zu spät." Lily legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände.

„Das mit diesem James? War er denn auch da?" Lily hatte ihm von damals erzählt. Er wusste auch das sie eine Hexe war. Während ihrem Praktischem Jahr hatte er sie einmal beim zaubern erwischt. Zu erst hatte sie es abgestritten. Aber nachdem er von einem Freund von seinem Opa erzählt hatte, der Zauberer war (und dies ziemlich schlecht verheimlichte), hatte sie ihm davon erzählt.

„Ich denke schon. Allerdings habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher ob es das richtige war zur Beerdigung zu gehen."

„Lily. Die kleine Wendy Connor kommt mit ihrer Mutter jetzt rein!" ertönte die Sprechstundenhilfe.

„OK."

„Meinst du, du schafft den Tag heute noch?" Lily nickte. Ablenkung war gut. Bloß nicht nachdenken. Nicht über früher und auch nicht über Charly.

„Bevor ich es vergesse. Ein Remus Lupin kommt morgen. Wir brauchen einen neuen Auszubildenden, oder? Er wollte immer bei uns im Krankenhaus anfangen. Aber das hat nie geklappt. Meinst du er könnte…?" mit großen bettelnden Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Du weißt das ich jedem eine Chance gebe. Außerdem kann ich diesen Augen nicht widerstehen!" Lachend ging er aus dem Zimmer und ließ Wendy und Mutter herein.

* * *

AN: Na was sagt ihr? Ich weiß, traurig das Charly sterben musste. Mochte sie eigentlich ziemlich gern. Aber man muss so seinen Opfer bringen.Reviewt fleißig und habt ein paar schöne Tage!

Eure LittleSunflower


	9. Remus in der Muggelwelt

Hallo, bin wieder da! Hoffe ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten... Bin erst vor einer Stunde zu Hause angekommen. Hab mich bemüht gleich an den PC zu stürmen und das Chap hoch zuladen. 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

DC: Mir gehört nur der Plot und ein paar Figuren. Der Rest gehört JKR!

* * *

**Remus in der Muggelwelt**

Am nächsten Tag war Remus wie Lily ihm gesagt hatte an der angegebenen Adresse. Er stand vor einem modernen Haus, das freundlich hellgelb angestrichen war.

_Gemeinschaftspraxis von:_

_Dr. John Binchy, Allgemeinmedizin_

_Dr. Lilian Evans, Kindermedizin_

_Dr. Jason Miller, Frauenarzt_

_Dr. Nicolas O'Conner, Sportmediziner_

Noch konnte sich nicht genau vorstellen warum Lily wollte, das er hier her kam. Er hatte zwar eine leise Ahnung, aber sicher war er sich da nicht.

„Haben sie einen Termin? Wir haben Mittagspause!" meldete sich eine Stimme aus der Sprechanlage, nachdem er geklingelt hatte.

„Mrs. Evans hat mich her gebeten. Ich bin Remus Lupin." Die Tür summte. Schnell öffnete er sie und betrat die Praxis. Die Räume waren sehr hoch und durch die vielen Fenster auch sehr hell. Bunte Bilder hingen an den Wänden. Überhaupt nicht so wie St.Mungos.

„Sind sie Mr. Lupin?" Ein sportlicher großer, blonder Mann in weißem Kittel kam auf ihn zu. „Ich bin Nicolas O'Conner. Lily kommt gleich, sie hat noch einen Patienten." Lächelnd schüttelte er ihm die Hand.

„Wo kann ich am Besten auf sie warten?" Remus merkte das der Mann ihm gegenüber zwar nett war, war dennoch nervös und fühlte sich unwohl.

„Sie können in die Küche. Ich komme mit, dann müssen Sie nicht allein waren. Außerdem erfahre ich vielleicht etwas über ihre alte Welt." Nick zwinkerte ihm zu und öffnete eine Tür. „Sie waren also mit Lily auf einer Schule? Sie hat mir von Ihnen und ihren Freunden erzählt. Marauder, he?"

Remus versuchte zu verbergen, dass er unsicher war. Wusste Nicolas O'Conner von Hogwards? Wusste er wer er war? „Genau, Lily und ich waren in einer Klasse." Und wenn er alles wusste, wusste er auch von seinem Geheimnis?

„Hogwards muss toll sein! Ein wunderschönes Schloss, nachdem war sie erzählt hat. Schade das Menschen es nur als Ruine sehen…" Zu Remus Erleichterung ging die Tür auf und Lily kam.

„Schön das du hier bist. Und du hast sogar Nick kennen gelernt. Ich hoffe er hat dich nicht zu sehr gelöchert und genervt. Das kann er nämlich sehr gut." liebevoll lächelte sie die beiden Männer an.

„Ach Lilikins, du übertreibst maßlos." beschwerte sich Nick, fasste um ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich. Entschuldigend lächelte Lily ihrem Schulfreund zu.

„Du wolltest dich mit John treffen. Und bist wie immer zu spät!" Kaum hatte Lily ihn erinnert, sprang er auch schon auf, verabschiedete sich und verschwand. "Wie geht es Peter? Ich hoffe er fängt sich schnell wieder…" Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte etwas essbares raus. „Willst du auch?" Als er nickte, stellte sie die Schüssel in die Mikrowelle. An: Gab es die damals schon? Glaub nicht! Egal, in meiner Geschichte schon! Remus sah sich verwundert um. Es war interessant für ihn zu sehen, wie selbstverständlich Lily ohne Magie zurecht kam.

„Schön das du hier bist. Ich habe mich mit meinen Kollegen unterhalten, wir können dir einen Ausbildungsplatz bieten!" kam die junge Frau gleich zur Sache. „Natürlich nur wenn du willst. Du könntest bei uns als Sprechstundenhilfe arbeiten. Das ist zwar nicht das was du eigentlich machen wolltest, aber es ist ein Anfang. Es könnte dir einen Zugang zu St.Mungos bringen. Muggel-Medizin ist momentan ‚Die' Alternative." Völlig überrumpelt blickte Remus seine frühere Freundin ungläubig an und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seit sechs Jahren suchte er nach einer Arbeit. Doch niemand hatte ihn gewollt. Zwar hatte er ab und zu bei Sirius ausgeholfen, aber das hatte er nie gewollt. Das war nun einmal Sirius Welt. Und gestern hatte er Lily wieder getroffen und schon bot sie ihm die Möglichkeit seinen Traum zumindest zu einem Teil auszuleben.

„Du musst natürlich noch John und Jason kennen lernen. Aber Nick meinte das sei das geringste Problem. Bei uns würdest du deinen Arbeitsplatz bekommen. Aber neben der Arbeit musst du wieder zur Schule. Diesen Platz zu finden und zu bekommen helfe ich dir selbstverständlich. Du musst dir allerdings im klaren darüber sein, dass es viel Arbeit wird. Und dafür musst du allein etwas tun. Denn du musst viel aufholen. Nicht nur den Stoff. Du musst Dinge lernen, die Muggel bei ihnen in der Schule lernen."

„Warum machst du das für mich Lily? Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar, nicht das du etwas falsches denkst. Aber wir haben uns lange Zeit nicht gesehen…"

„Als ich dich gestern gesehen habe, habe ich gesehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Nicht nur wegen Charly. Ich weiß das es dir als Werwolf nicht leicht fällt eine Arbeitsstelle zu finden. Natürlich ist diese nur bei Muggeln, aber glaub mir man kann auch etwas von ihnen lernen, gerade in der Medizin. Allerdings musst du überlegen, ob es dir reicht." Lily versuchte aus Remus gestern und Gesichtsausdruck seine Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ob es reicht? Weißt du wie es ist Jahre lang nichts zu tun? Ich hatte die Hoffnung etwas wie heilen zu tun schon aufgegeben. Und du fragst ob es mir reicht?" Remus lachte und Lily seufzte und stand auf.

„Gut, das hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht. Wenn du willst, dann kannst du nachher auch die anderen Ärzte kennen lernen." Lily freute sich Remus helfen zu können. Er war schon immer wichtig für sie gewesen.

„Danke, Lily! Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich dir dafür danken soll!" Er umarmte sie überglücklich. Endlich war das rumsitzen ein Ende.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dir helfen konnte." Sie ging zur Mikrowelle und stellte Remus etwas zu essen hin.

„Sag mal, wissen die anderen das du eine Hexe bist?" fragte Remus und bedankte sich. Nick war mit seinem Bemerkungen hängen geblieben.

„Jason und John nicht. Aber Nick hat es relativ schnell heraus gefunden. Er wusste allerdings bereits von der anderen Welt. Ein Freund seines Großvaters war eine Zauberer. Also vor ihm musst du dich nicht verstellen."

„Weiß er auch das ich…"

„Das musst du selber wissen ob du es ihm sagen willst. Wenn du es ihm sagen will, kannst du es machen. Es wird ihn nicht stören. Muggel glauben nicht an Einhörner und Werwolfe, geschweige denn an Magie."

„Aber… ist es richtig den anderen es zu verheimlichen?" Remus fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Wunderten sie sich nicht, das er noch keine Arbeit gehabt hatte?

„Wenn du es erzählt halten sie dich für verrückt. Ich habe ihnen allerdings erzählt, das du ab und zu fehlen wirst. Deine Mutter sei sehr krank und du müsstest die einmal im Monat pflegen. Das sei auch der Grund dafür, dass du bisher keine Arbeit hattest" zufrieden strahlte Lily ihn an.

‚Sirius hatte recht gehabt', stellte Remus fest. ‚Etwas war an Lily anders.' aber was es war, konnte auch er nicht sagen…

* * *

**Zurück bei Padfoot**

Remus fuhr, nachdem er auch die anderen Ärzte kennen gelernt hatte zu Sirius zurück. James und Peter saßen zusammen mit dem Womenizer zusammen im Wohnzimmer und schossen Flüche auf fliegende Gegenstände.

„Na, wo warst du denn so früh?" Sirius sah kaum auf und beschoss ein vorbeifliegendes Buch.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten! Leute: ich habe eine Arbeitsstelle!" verkündete Remus. Die anderen stoppten in ihrem Tun und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Zwar nicht bei uns, aber bei den Muggeln. im Hintergrund hörte man verschiedene Dinge auf den Boden knallen Ich verstehe nicht warum ich nicht selbst gekommen bin." Schnell duckte er sich vor einer fliegenden Statur.

„Und? Erzähl' was machst du?" James freute sich für seinen Kumpel. Endlich würde Moony wieder der Alte werden, das hoffte er zumindest.

„Ich werde Sprechstundenhilfe!" griente er seine Freunde an. Natürlich wussten sie nicht was das war.

„Was!"

„Sprech- stun- den- hil- fe!" Remus lachte und erklärte nun seinen Freunden aus welchen Tätigkeiten seine Ausbildung beinhaltete.

„Hättest doch gleich sagen können, dass das so ähnlich ist wie bei uns!" merkte Peter etwas gelangweilt an. „Wie bist du denn an den Job gekommen? Das hast du doch sicherlich nicht allein gemacht."

„Pete hat Recht! Wer ist die Neue?"

„Wieso Neue? Vielleicht ist es einfach ein guter Freund?" beschwerte sich Remus. Er war sich nicht sicher wie James es aufnehmen würde, dass Lily wieder in ihr Leben getreten war. Erstrecht nachdem er gestern seinen Geschichtsausdruck gesehen hatte. Remus war sich sicher das James ihm und den anderen etwas verheimlichte. Und das hing sicher nicht nur damit zusammen das er im tiefen Inneren immer noch an sie dachte, da konnten selbst die kleinen Affären mit anderen Frauen nicht helfen.

„So wie du lächelst muss es sich dabei um ein sehr gut aussehendes, sexy und WEIBLICHES Wesen handeln." meldete sich nun auch James,

„Sie ist ja auch sehr hübsch, aber keine Neue. Sie ist eine alte Freundin…" Sirius wand seinen Blick von einem Gemälde, das Grimassen zog. Er setzte sich gerade. So eine leise Ahnung hatte er…

„Lily hat dir zu dem Job verholfen?" Bei ihrem Namen zuckte James zusammen. Remus und Sirius hatten dies gesehen und lachten in sich hinein.

„Ich arbeite bei ihr in der Praxis. Sie und ihre Kollegen brauchen einen Azubi und da hatte Lily an mich gedacht. Schließlich weiß sie wie man hier mit Halbblütlern, insbesondere mit Werwölfen umgeht."

„Wie geht's ihr?" James wusste das Moony und Lily sich immer, fast immer, nahe gestanden hatten. Wäre sie schwanger, hätte sie es ihm sicherlich schon erzählt.

„Die anderen Ärzte aus der Praxis sind nett. Vielleicht Ende zwanzig. Ich denke das sie ihr dort sehr gut geht. Wieso fragst du?"

„Sie ist eine alte Freundin, da darf man doch mal fragen…" meckerte James gleich los.

„Komm mal wieder runter!" fuhr Moony ihn an. „Wenn du wissen willst wie es ihr geht, dann frag sie persönlich. Denn ich weiß nicht ob sie einen Freund hat, vielleicht sogar verheiratet ist. Und ich werde sie auch nicht fragen!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging in die Küche um sich etwas zutrinken zu holen.

Nach ein paar Wochen 

Remus räumte ein paar Karteikarten weg, als Nick aus einem Zimmer kam und sich von seinem letzten Patienten verabschiedete. „Was machst du heute Abend noch? Gehst du weg?"

„Sirius braucht mich heute in seinem Club. Die Buchführung bringt ihn mal wieder zu Verzweifelung. Da wird ich mal einen Blick drauf werfen."

„Klingt ja nicht nach viel Spaß… Du musst mich unbedingt mal mitnehmen. Ich will eure Welt mal kennen lernen. Lily weigert sich ja irgend etwas dort zu machen." Remus lächelte. Lily war nun einmal nicht der Typ von Mensch, der ständig unter Leute musste. Und das seine Welt wie ein rotes Tuch für sie war, hatte er inzwischen auch herausgefunden.

„Klingt ganz nach ihr. So war sie schon in der Schule…"

„War sie damals auch schon so in sich gekehrt? Als ich sie kennen gelernt habe, hat sie sich von allem abgeschottet. Es schien als würde sie sich nicht wohl fühlen. Weißt du was ich meine?"

„Eigentlich war sie zwischen durch mal anders. Damals hat sie sich auch mit Sirius, Peter und James angefreundet. Aber dann hat sich das schlagartig geändert…" Einen Moment hing Remus seinen Gedanken an die damalige Zeit nach. Er verstand bis heute nicht, warum Lily über Nacht sich wieder verändert hatte.

„Ich bin froh das sie inzwischen mehr aus sich heraus geht. Seit Lily hier in der Praxis ist und auch schon zum Ende ihre Praktischen Jahres hat sie angefangen sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen. Weißt du was sie mir neulich gesagt hat? Das war kurz bevor ihr euch wieder getroffen habt. Sie sei das erste mal seit zehn Jahren glücklich. Und sie habe ihr zu Haus gefunden. Komisch, oder? Ich meine es schien immer, als wäre die Schule ihr zu Hause gewesen." nachdenklich sah Remus Nick an. Merkwürdig war es schon. Zehn Jahre war Lily also nicht glücklich gewesen und er hatte auf Hogwards nie etwas davon gemerkt? Sicherlich hatte sie immer etwas bedrückt…

„Das erklärt einiges. Sie strahlt genau das aus. Wir, das heißt Sirius und ich, wussten nicht genau, was es war. Aber sie wirkte verändert." Es entstand eine kurze Pause. „Was machst du heute noch?"

„Denke nichts. War zu anstrengend. Lily und ich werden wohl zu Hause bleiben und fern sehen."

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?" Nick nickte und suchte seinen Mantel. „Was ist eigentlich zwischen dir und Lily? Seid ihr zusammen?" Diese Frage hatte nicht nur James, sondern auch ihn beschäftigt.

„Lilykins und ich?" Nick lachte. „Um Gottes-Willen nein! Das würde nie gut gehen. Wir teilen uns nur ein Penthaus. Kostet weniger. Wieso fragst du? Bist du an ihr interessiert?"

„Die Zeit ist vorbei. Sie wirklich eine gute Freundin. Aber mehr auch nicht. Ich wollte es nur wissen. Lily hat sich seit damals sehr verändert, zum positive. Es hätte ja sein können das du dahinter steckst."

„Was hat er heute angestellt?" fragte Lily mit neugieriger Stimme. Sie war gerade zur Anmeldung gekommen und hatte den letzten Rest von Remus Satz mitbekommen.

„Nichts für dich, Schatzi!" trällerte Nick und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dann sah er das Lily drei Tassen Tee in der Hand hatte. „Für uns?"

„Natürlich! Für meine beiden besten Männer nur das Beste!" feixte sie .

* * *

**AN:** Hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen! Würde mich über Reviews freuen!

**Lily - Rebecca:** Das James sich im Chap 7 so verhalten hat, hat einen Grund. Er will sich nicht eingestehen, dass er immer noch in Lily „verliebt" ist. Kennst du das nicht das die Menschen genau zu denen am gemeinsten sind, die sie eigentlich am liebsten haben? Und das Lily und James sich anschreien ist auch nicht neues. Sie haben sich zwar vorher gut verstanden, aber Unkraut vergeht nicht... Ganz so schnell kann sich das nicht ändern.- Schade das dir die Idee nicht gefällt. Ist halt mal was anderes. Aber danke für deine Ehrlichkeit. Würde mich freuen wenn du trotzdem weiterliest...

**kurai91**: Freut mich! Danke.

**Ac. Potterfan:** Selbst die schönste Zeit ist mal vorbei. Man kann ja (leider) nicht immer in der Schule bleiben. Aber keine Angst, da passiert immer noch einiges.

**bia:** Danke! Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir immer noch!

Ganz lieben Dank an die liieeben Reviews!

Schönen Tag noch! Und lest und reviewt ordentlich weiter!


	10. Lernen und James beim Arzt

**DC **Mir gehört fast gar nichts. Nur ein paar Figuren und der Plot!

**

* * *

**

**Lernen, immer nur lernen…**

Lily hatte das Auto in der Nähe der Diagon Alley abgestellt und folgte nun Remus Anweisungen zu seiner Wohnung. Seit kurzen konnte er sich eine eigene Wohnung leisten. Genauer gesagt, seit er die Azubi-Stelle hatte. Er war wirklich froh darüber. Sirius war an sich ein netter Typ, aber nach und nach ging er einem auf die Nerven. Aber das hatte nun sein Ende. Lily wollte ihn heute besuchen und ihm beim Lernen helfen. In der Berufsschule lernte er viele neue Dinge, mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte. D.h. er musste pauken, sehr viel pauken. Wäre er, wie Lily, auch auf eine normale Schule gegangen wären sie vermutlich kein Problem. Um so glücklicher war er darüber, dass sie ihm einiges erklären wollte.

‚Stell dich nicht so an!' ermahnte sich der Rotschopf. Sie stand vor dem Zugang zur Diagon Alley und musste sich überwinden wirklich in die Zauberwelt zurück zu gehen. Seit Hogwards war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Und sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, das sie wieder hier war. Ein letztes mal atmete sie tief ein und öffnete dann die Schranke. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Die Shops sahen aus wie damals und auch die Zauberer die sie sah wirken auf sie unverändert. So rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab und ging ein paar Seitenstraßen entlang um zu Remus zu gelangen. Als sie angekommen war klopfte sie an die Tür.

„Lily? Was machst du denn vor der Tür!" wunderte sich der Werwolf. „Ich dachte du apparierst, oder flohst zu mir." Er öffnete die Tür weiter und ließ sie hinein.

„Das habe ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gemacht. Und ich habe keine Absicht das so schnell zu ändern." murmelte sie und legte ihre Jacke ab. Sie sah sich in der Wohnung um. Überall sah sie Magie. An den Wänden waren Bilder die sich bewegten, die Uhr an der Wand wurde mit Magie angetrieben und auch die restlichen Gegenstände strotzten nur so davon. Es wirkte alles anders als in der Muggelwelt. Die Wohnung selber war nicht groß. Küche und Wohnzimmer waren zusammen in einem Raum der etwa 16 m2 groß war. Im Schlafzimmer war gerade genug Platz für ein Bett und einen Schrank. Im Bad war es nicht anders. Alles aufs Minimale reduziert.

„Die Wohnung ist wirklich gemütlich…" wand sie sich schließlich an ihn. Remus tat ihr leid. Es tat weh mit anzusehen, das er nicht viel hatte zum Leben. Aber mehr als einen Job geben konnte sie ihm nicht.

„Es ist nichts besonderes, aber etwas eigenes. Du kennst Padfoot ja… Man hält es nicht lange mit ihm unter einem Dach aus." zwinkerte er ihr zu und bot ihr einen Platz auf dem Sofa an.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe dir Wein mitgebracht. Bei Muggeln ist es üblich etwas mitzubringen, wenn man jemanden besucht, vor allem wenn man das erstemal in der neuen Wohnung ist." Sie drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand und setzte sich auf den angewiesenen Platz.

Remus raufte sich den Kopf. Lily hatte ihm geschlagene drei Stunden den Stoff erklärt. Nun rauchte sein Kopf und es passte nichts mehr hinein. „Genug für heute. Lieben Dank das du mir hilfst. Allein würde ich das niemals schaffen. Wozu brauche ich das alles noch einmal?"

„Es ist wie in Hogwards: Du lernst viel, was du hinterher nicht mehr brauchst." Lily lehnte sich entspann zurück.

„Hogwards… Das war noch eine schöne Zeit. Und nun? Lernen, lernen, lernen. Immer das selbe… Manchmal wünschte ich mir ich wäre wieder in der Schule, du nicht auch?"

Unwohl rutschte sie auf dem Sofa hin und her. „Hast du noch etwas zu trinken für mich?" versuchte sie das Thema abzuwenden. Remus sah sie merkwürdig an, holte etwas neues zu trinken.

„Was war damals eigentlich?" Er konnte förmlich sehen wie Lily das Herz in die Hose sank.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie irritiert, in der Hoffnung er würde es dabei belassen. Aber dem war nicht so. Remus war mehr als neugierig. Damals hatte er sich immer gefragt was passiert war.

„Das weißt du doch! Es war doch alles perfekt! Du warst Headgirl, deine Noten waren gut und du hast immer mehr Zeit mit uns verbracht. Charly war mit Peter zusammen. Alles hatte gepasst! Selbst mit James hast du dich verstanden. Warum hat sich das alles von einem Tag auf den anderen geändert?" Lily verkrampfte sich und suchte nach einer Antwort. Die Wahrheit wollte und konnte sie ihm nicht erzählen.

„… a…ach das meinst du…" versuchte sie ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Die NEWTs standen vor der Tür. Ich musste lernen. Nicht umsonst habe ich den besten Abschluss gemacht. Jeder muss seine Opfer bringen. Das war meins." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und hoffte das sie glaubwürdig klang.

„Du warst auch ohne diese Büffelei die Beste. Was hat es dir außerdem gebracht Jahrgangsbeste zu sein. Du arbeitest bei den Muggeln. Die erkennen diesen Abschluss nicht an." Lily sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits neun. Sie stand auf und holte ihre Jacke.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich muss leider gehen. Du hast doch sicherlich heute noch etwas Sirius und den anderen geplant." Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt Remus sie fest.

„Warum? Du hattest doch immer daran gedacht im Ministerium zu arbeiten, oder in St.Mungos."

„Jeder ändert mal seine Pläne! Mein Gott wir waren damals Jugendliche! Was erwartest du?" Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Aber warum hast du den Kontakt abgebrochen? Warum zauberst du nicht mehr? Warum gab es für dich nie ein Leben hier und dort? Wäre nicht beides möglich? Warum diese totale Abschottung?"

„Nein, Remus. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend." murmelte sie und ging. Remus gab auf. Er wusste das Lily ihm nicht erzählen wollte warum sie gegangen war. Aber vielleicht würde sie das eines Tages tun. Das hoffte er zumindest.

Als Sirius, Peter und James bei Remus ankamen fanden sie ihren Kumpel nachdenklich grübelnd auf dem Sofa.

„Moony, was ist los? Ist was passiert?" Peter ließ sich auf einen nähe stehenden Sessel fallen.

„Ach nichts besonderes. Lily war hier. Sie hat mir beim lernen geholfen." Sirius kam aus der Küche mit einem Sandwich in der Hand.

„An sich nichts schlechtes, oder?" James war der einzige der sich zurückhielt.

„Ja, aber wir haben uns auch unterhalten. Aber ich verstehe sie nicht… Sie wirkt wirklich gelassen und glücklich, aber sobald man auf Hogwards, oder zaubern zusprechen kommt, dann stellt sie auf stur und verschließt sich total…" James setzte sie sich gerade hin.

„Vielleicht hat sie einfach nur damit abgeschlossen." vermutete er. Aber er wusste die Wahrheit. Und er war sich sicher, das er mit Lily reden musste. Schnell. Vielleicht konnte er sie umstimmen. Er hatte seine Fehler erkannt und er wollte es wieder in Ordnung bringen. Vielleicht sollte er in die Praxis gehen und mit ihr reden. Aber als erstes musste er dort die Lage checken. Wer war der Grund dafür das Lily glücklich war. Vielleicht hatte Sirius recht und sie war schwanger. Wer war der Vater? Remus hatte von diesem Nick erzählt. Wie es schien wohnte sie zusammen. Der arbeitete doch auch in Lilys Praxis. Dem sollte er zu aller erst einen Besuch abstatten. Anschließend konnte er immer noch mit Lily reden und versuchen ihr alles zu erklären.

**

* * *

James beim Muggelarzt**

James setzte sich in den Behandlungsraum, wie ihm die nette Dame gesagt hatte. Remus war heute nicht hier. Der war heute morgen zur Schule gefahren.

„… Ach Lilykins, komm schon! Lass uns heute was unternehmen … Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Ich habe keine Lust heute Abend wieder nur mit dir vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen. Es ist Wochenende! Du kannst nicht immer nur bei uns in der Wohnung hocken. Wir könnten ja auch noch ein Guinness trinken gehen. Bitte Lilykins…" durch die Tür konnte James eine Männerstimme hören. Die Tür war nicht ganz verschlossen. ‚Lilykins'? Sie hasste doch diesen Namen! Der Kerl hatte doch keine Ahnung von ihr!

„Ich weiß nicht…" dann fing Lily an zu lachen „Hör auf Nick!… hey, du weißt genau das ich Kitzlig bin!… Überredet!" James hörte leise Schritte auf die Tür zu kommen.

„Ich weiß mein Schatz!" An der Tür stand ein großer blonder Mann und lächelte ihn an. „Guten Tag Nick warf einen Blick auf die Patientenkarte … Mr. Potter! Ich bin Dr. Nicolas O'Conner." Als er den Namen gelesen hatte, sah er sich die Person vor ihm genauer an. Er kannte den Namen. James Potter. Lily hatte von ihm erzählt. Und auch Remus… das war doch… „Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Gestern bei meinem Training habe ich mir den Fuß verknackst." James besah sich Nick auch genauestens. DAS war also Lilys Freund.

„Profi-Sport?"

„Mhm ja …" James merkte, das etwas komisch war. Als ob Dr. O'Conner wüsste…

„Hat nicht jede Mannschaft ihren eigenen Arzt? Ich betreue auch eine, deswegen frage ich…" mit seinem Blick durchbohrte Nick seinen Patienten. Natürlich wusste er Bescheid über ihn. Remus hatte schon öfter von ihm erzählt.

„Eigentlich schon… Aber ich hole mir gerne eine zweite Meinung dazu." James war anfange etwas irritiert gewesen, gewann jetzt jedoch seine Souveränität zurück.

„Bei einem verstauchten Knöchel? Dann zeigen Sie mal her!" Das war also der Freund von Lily. Er schien ihr gut zu tun. Als er vorhin ihr Lachen gehört hatte… Es klang freier und glücklicher als früher. James war jedoch nicht nur gekommen um Lily wieder zu sehen und ihren Freund kennen zu lernen. Er hatte tatsächlich einen kaputten Knöchel. Sein Healer hätte ihn schnell wieder gesund zaubern können, aber warum nicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen.

Nick erzählte James, das er seinen Fuß hochlegen müsse und verschrieb ihm eine Salbe. „Sie müssen selber ausprobieren, wann Sie wieder spielen können. Was spielen Sie noch mal? Quiditch?"

„Äh,…" Nick ließ ihn allerdings nicht weiter antworten.

„Remus hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Sie müssen mich nicht anlügen, ich weiß das Sie genau wie Remus und Lily Zauberer sind." James setzte sein schiefes Lächeln auf um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Er fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ich wollte mir nur ansehen wie Remus arbeitet. Schließlich hat er lange nach einer Arbeitsstelle gesucht. Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich wissen will wie es ihm hier geht." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Sicherlich." Nick setzte, genau wie James ein künstliches Lächeln auf. „So lange Sie Lily in Ruhe lassen können Sie das natürlich machen." James Grinsen erstarb.

„Lily? W… was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Das wissen wir doch beide, oder? Ich möchte Sie nur bitten Lily nicht zu belästigen. Ihr geht es inzwischen gut." Nick durchbohrte seinen Gegenüber mit seinen Blicken. Er wusste, das James wegen ihr gekommen war.

„Das freut mich für Lily. Ist sie denn…"

„Wissen Sie James, ich weiß nicht ob Lily Sie sehen will. Sie hat mir erzählt, was in der Schule passiert ist. Ich denke Sie verstehen, warum Lily nicht sonderlich begeistert wäre Sie zutreffen." Nick stand auf und öffnete die Tür. James folgte ihm. Lily hatte Nick also von damals erzählt. Er schämte sich immer noch dafür.

„Was damals war, tut mir wirklich leid." Er folgte dem Arzt humpelt aus dem Raum.

„Das hoffe ich doch! Aber Sie denken doch nicht das ich Sie in ihre Nähe lasse!" Nick sah nicht was James sah. James erstarrte mitten im Gehen. Vorne an der Anmeldung saß Lily, vertieft in ein paar Zettel. Ihre Haare waren kürzer als früher und sie war älter geworden. Aber sie war noch hübscher.

„Nick, kannst du mir bitte…" Sie sah auf und stoppte mitten im Satz. „…Potter…" Nick entdeckte sie nun auch. Man konnte ihm ansehen, wie er innerlich fluchte.

„Hallo Lily…" verlegen versuchte er sie anzulächeln. Nick stellte sich hinter seine Freundin und wollte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken stärken.

„Was machst du hier? Remus ist heute in der Schule." Lily wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte das James direkt vor ihr stand.

„Ja, das weiß ich… aber mein Fuß …" er wies auf ihn. Lily unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Und du wolltest nicht nach St.Mungos? Die können das sicherlich schneller heilen als wir." Sie stand auf und ging um die Anmeldung herum um sich den Fuß genauer anzusehen. Zwar lächelte sie ihn schwach an, man konnte jedoch auch ihre Verwirrung erkennen.

„…ja…" murmelte James. Er wusste, dass Lily ihn durchschaut hatte. „Ich wollte sehen wie Remus hier arbeitet… Du weißt schon… Er ist neben Sirius mein bester Freund…" Seine Ausrede wurde immer schlechter. Innerlich biss er sich in den Hintern.

„Zauberstab?" fragend sah sie ihn an. Als er sie nur fragend zurücksah fuhr sie fort. „Zauberstab, du weißt schon, dieser lange Stock, mit dem man zaubern kann. Hast du deinen dabei?" Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ihn heraus.

„Sicher. Was hast du…" Aber Lily ließ ihn wieder nicht ausreden. Sie zeigte auf ihren Behandlungsraum und schob ihn in diese Richtung. Nick folgte ihnen.

„Die anderen Ärzte sind noch hier. Sie wissen nichts von Zauberern." Als sie diese erwähnte hörte man zwei Männerstimmen die aus dem oberen Stockwerk die Treppe herunter kamen.

James sah sich in Lilys Zimmer um. Freundlich eingerichtet und mit Bildern an der Wand. Gerade als er fragen wollte was sie vor hatte, fing Lily an zu erklären. „Setz dich auf die Liege. Ich habe zwar ein Medizinstudium bei Muggeln gemacht, aber MmePomfrey hat mir ein paar Sprüche gezeigt mit denen man heilen kann. Zieh bitte deinen Schuh und deinen Socken aus." James tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und beobachtete jeden Handgriff den Lily tat. Nachdem sie den Knöcheln abgetastet hatte richtete sie den Zauberstab auf den Knöchel und murmelte leise eine Formel. Nick beobachtete gespannt was passierte: zuerst sprühten silberne Funken aus dem Stab, die dann zu einem Strahl wurden, sich um den Knöchel legten und schließlich verschwanden. Lily reichte ihm den Stab zurück und sah ihn fragend an.

„Kannst du ihn wieder richtig bewegen?" James drehte den Fuß in alle Richtungen und nickte. „Gut, dann bist du nicht umsonst hierher gekommen."

„Lily…" James überlegte was er eigentlich sagen sollte. „Danke!" Lily nickte ihm zu und ging wieder aus dem Raum. Kaum war sie wieder in der Anmeldung hörten Nick und er Lily mit den anderen reden.

„Sie ist glücklich hier. Also, warum sind Sie wirklich hier?" Nick hatte James beobachtet. Und er hatte festgestellt, dass James mindestens genau so angespannt wie Lily gewesen war. Allerdings aus einem anderen Grund. So wie er sie angesehen hatte musste da etwas ganz anderes dahinterstecken.

„Sie sieht auch glücklich aus. Danke das Sie mir versucht haben zu helfen." James stand auf und wollte zur Tür gehen. „Würden Sie bitte Remus nichts davon erzählen…"

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass einer seiner Freunde bestimmt vorbei kommen wird. Allerdings hatte er auf Sirius getippt. Er würde also nicht sehr verwundert sein." James nickte und ging. Er sah wie Lily mit zwei Männern in Anmeldebereich stand, die vermutlich die beiden anderen Ärzte, Jason Miller und John Binchy, waren. Die drei unterhielten sich und lachten. Ein kleiner Stich fuhr durch ihn. Sie war wirklich glücklich.

„Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, Lily." Sie drehte sich um zu ihm und lächelte ihn schwach an.

„Tschüß. Grüße bitte die anderen Marauder von mir."

„Lily, wer war denn das? Einer deiner Verehrer?" hörte er einen von ihren Kollegen fragen, als er die Praxistür hinter sich schloss. Das war also Lily gewesen. Sie strahlte von innen. James lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand. Dort wo Lily in berührt hatte kitzelte es noch immer. Wie hatte er es genossen hatte, das er sie berührte. Wie gern hätte er sie berührt, oder wäre durch ihr Haar gefahren. Aber sie war mit diesem Nick zusammen. James schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging an eine unbeobachtbare Stelle neben dem Haus und diapparierte.

Als Sirius nach Hause kam sah er seinen besten Kumpel m dunkeln sitzen. „Was ist los, Prongs? Schlechter Tag beim Training." James grummelte zur Antwort. „Und was war noch? Nur daran kann es wohl nicht liegen." Mit einem Wink von seinem Zauberstab ging das Licht an. „Wir wollten uns zwar bei mir treffen, aber doch erst in zwei Stunden, also was ist los? Wenn du nichts hättest, dann wärst du auch nicht hier!"

„Nichts ist. Ich dachte nur…"

„Oh, ich wusste nicht das du das kannst…" giggelte Sirius wie ein kleiner Schuljunge los. Im neben Raum hörten sie ein leises knallen.

„Padfoot! Padfoot! Wo bist du denn!" rief Remus. Als er zu den beiden stieß sah er überrascht zu James. „Warum sagt ihr denn nichts?" Skeptisch sah er auf das Glas in James Hand, Feuerwhiskey. Das konnte nichts gutes heißen.

„James spielt heute verstecken." bedeutungsvoll sah Sirius ihn an. Remus unterdrückte sein Lachen.

„Peter hat heute leider keine Zeit. Hat irgendwas von allein sein geredet. Ich denke er will ein wenig nachdenken."

„Pete ist in letzter Zeit merkwürdig." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seine Frau ist gestorben…" versuchte Remus zu erklären.

„Er gehört praktisch nicht zu uns! Und das liegt sicher nicht nur an Charlys Tod!" wurde zurück geknurrt.

„Hören wir auf damit. Wir wollen heute Abend weg. Und ich habe eine Überraschung für euch!" Sirius bekam große Augen und versuchte seinem Freund die Überraschung zu entlocken.

* * *

AN: Was hat Remus geplant! Überraschung! Das nächste Chap kommt bald! Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen. Gut oder schlecht, sag mir nur wies euch gefällt! 

Ganz lieben Dank an **kurai91**. Freu mich ganz doll das du die Geschichte liest und immer fleißig reviewst. Danke!

Schönen Tag noch!


	11. Wild Dog

**DC: **Mir gehören die Figuren und Plätze aus den Harry Potter Romanen nicht, die sind Eigentum von JKR.

AN: Ist heute leider nur ein kurzes Chap. Aber das nächste kommt bald. Versprochen!**

* * *

**

_Vorher: Remus will mit den restlichen Maraudern was unternehmen und hat ihnen eine Überraschung versprochen..._

**Warum?**

_Zwei Stunden vorher:_

Nach der Schule war Remus kurz in die Praxis appariert. In der Schule hatten sie ihm Zettel gegeben mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte. Außerdem wollte er mit Nick noch einmal reden. Er hatte ihm vorgeschlagen irgendwann mit ihm in den Club von Sirius zu kommen. Und heute Abend hatte er mit den anderen Maraudern geplant wieder eine Nacht drauf zumachen.

„Bitte was!" hörte er Lily durch die Tür. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt das du heute Abend mit Remus zu **_denen_** gehst?"

„Lilikins, du hast mir versprochen, das du heute mit mir etwas unternimmst. Und ich will doch schon seit Jahren mal in so einen Club gehen!" bettelte Nick. Remus klopfte an die Tür wurde jedoch nicht gehört. Langsam öffnete er die Tür.

„Das kannst du doch auch! Aber lass mich damit in Ruhe!" fauchte sie inzwischen. Lily und ihr Temperament… So in fahrt hatte Remus sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„So schlimm kann das doch nicht sein! Warum stellst du dich so an! Ich bin doch nur neugierig. Das ist ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit! Warum sollte mich das nicht interessieren! Ich will doch mal die Marauder kennen lernen! Remus und du ihr habt mir doch schon so viel von ihnen erzählt…" Nick versuchte Lily wieder zu beruhigen. Aber er hatte damit weniger Erfolg.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung wie das damals war! Du weißt doch gar nicht was ich damals erlebt habe."

„Du hast mir davon erzählt! Aber Menschen verändern sich! Und Zauberer sicherlich auch! Komm spring' über deinen Schatten und komm mit." Remus räusperte sich um die beiden auf sich aufmerksam zumachen. Lily stand mit verschränkten Armen an den Tisch gelehnt und Nick lief auf und ab.

„Hey ihr beiden!" begrüßte er die und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Keine Chance. Ich komme nicht mir in diesen Club!" blieb Lily hartnäckig, als ahnte sie was Remus vorhatte.

„Sirius ist da. Es ist sein Club. Er und die andern werde sich freuen dich wieder zusehen." Nick sah ihn dankbar an. Jedoch erkannte er nicht war Remus vor hatte. Der wollte nämlich das Lily wieder zauberte. Sie hatte ein solches Talent und es war unverständlich, dass sie es nicht nutzte. Außerdem war es seine Art zu zeigen, das er nur ihr bestes wollte, da er sie sehr schätzte. „Überleg es dir noch einmal. Du musst doch nicht lange bleiben. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du wieder gehen, aber du musst mindestens eine Stunde bleiben. Diese Stunde wird dich nicht umbringen."

Lily sah von einem Freund zum nächsten. Remus hatte Recht. Sie konnte jeder Zeit wieder gehen.

„Ich gebe dir die Adresse und wenn du willst kannst du kommen, wenn nicht, dann nicht." Er wusste, das er Lily nicht zwingen konnte. Er schrieb eine Wegbeschreibung auf und reichte sie ihr. Dann holte er die anderen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und ließ sich erklären was diese Formulare sollten.

**

* * *

Wild Dog**

Remus hatte es geschafft seine Freunde endlich zu Sirius Diskothek zu bekommen. Nervös sah er auf die Uhr. Kaum waren sie drin bekamen sie sofort etwas zu trinken. Wie üblich war es voll. James saß wie heute an der Bar und bestellte sich einen weiteren Drink. Sirius verschwand hinter der Bar um etwas mit seinem Barkeeper zu besprechen.

James war in Gedanken immer noch bei seinem ‚Arztbesuch'. Dieser Nick schien Lily gut zu tun. Sie strahlte Freude aus und steckte damit an. Er bemerkte nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte.

„James, darf ich dir vorstellen, dass ist einer von den Ärzten für die ich arbeite. Das ist Nick." Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. James verschluckte sich an seinem Trinken. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in das Gesicht.

„Wir kennen uns bereits." quetschte er hervor. Nick grinste ihn an. „Ich war neulich in der Praxis um dich nach etwas zu fragen. Aber das war wohl ein Schultag." Nick zwinkerte ihm zu. James atmete erleichtert auf.

„Stimmt, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht's?" Nick war immer noch nicht damit einverstanden, was James gemacht hatte, aber er hatte etwas gemerkt. Lily hatte ihm erzählt wie es auf Hogwards gewesen war. Und wie James sie genervt hatte und sie schließlich verletzt hatte. Aber auch wie James Jahre lang hinter ihr her gelaufen war und sie nach Dates gebeten hatte. Und das war es was Nick gesehen hatte: es hatte ihm tatsächlich leid getan, was er ihr angetan hatte. Vermutlich mochte James sie noch immer.

„Danke, ganz gut…" Sirius sah James irritiert an und lachte.

„Ich bin Sirius! Schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen." Er reichte ihm die Hand und rief den Barkeeper wieder zu sich. Er sagte ihm etwas und der brachte ihm etwas zu trinken. „Remus hat erzählt, dass du kein Zauberer bist. Und was sagst du? Schon klasse, oder?" Nick blickte sich um. Da wo eigentlich eine Decke sein sollte, war ein Himmel zusehen auf dem ein Feuerwerk nach dem anderen zusehen war. „Ist das echt?"

„Nein, das ist ein Zauber. Frag Lily mal nach Hogwards, die Decke in der Großen Halle war mit dem gleichen Zauber belegt." Der Blick fiel jetzt auf die Bar. Eigentlich sah sie normal aus, wenn man jedoch genauer hinsah, bemerkte man, dass die Farbe wechselte, je nachdem was gerade ausgeschenkt wurde. Auch die Getränke wechselten ihre Farben und wurden in Reagenzgläsern verteilt. Die Leute die sich hier aufhielten waren genauso merkwürdig wie die Atmosphäre. Einige wechselten beim tanzen ihr aussehen, und die anderen hatten merkwürdige Frisuren und Kleidung. Mitten unter ihnen entdeckte er Lily. Sie unterhielt sich mit einem Mann in ihrem Alter. Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und kam auf sie zu.

„Hey Jungs, habt ihr euch schon bekannt gemacht?"

„Lily!" schrie Sirius, umarmte sie stürmisch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis.

Nick hatte James beobachtet. Er hatte sich verkrampft und versuchte jetzt locker und entspannt zu wirken. Nick lachte auf. Hatte er sich das doch richtig zusammen gereimt. James war in die Praxis gekommen um Lily wieder zusehen und das nicht nur um der alten Zeiten willen...

„Hey James!" Lily nickte ihm kurz zu. Dann ging sie zu Remus und umarmte ihn. „Weißt du wen ich getroffen habe? Frank Longbottem." Fast den Rest des Abends ignorierte sie James.

„Wie lange kennst du Lily?" hörte Nick James fragen. Er hatte sich inzwischen zurück gezogen und beobachtete nur noch die Leute. Bis eben hatte er getanzt und versucht möglichst viel mitzubekommen, aber langsam stieg ihm alles über den Kopf.

„Ein paar Jahre. Wir haben uns im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt." Nick lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

„Sie ist wirklich glücklich, oder? Ich bin froh das es ihr gut geht. Ich dachte schon ich hätte…" James redete nicht weiter. Lange Zeit hatte er sich vorwürfe gemacht.

„Sie hat es geschafft sich in eine Welt ein zuordnen. Allein durch Willenskraft und hartes Lernen. Sei mir nicht böse wenn ich ehrlich zu dir bin, James. Aber ich will dir die Wahrheit sagen." Nick warf einen Blick zur Seite. „Du hast sie verletzt. Was du damals gesagt hast hat sie sehr getroffen und sie hat es sich zu Herzen genommen. Wusstest du das sie angefangen hatte dich zu mögen? Sie hatte damals wirklich nicht viel, nur ihre Freunde. Und die hattest du ihr genommen."

„Ich wollte das doch nicht ich…"

„Du bist glaube ich eigentlich ganz ok. Du bist ein Freund von Remus und den schätze ich inzwischen sehr. Also kannst du nicht schlecht sein. Und ich will nicht wissen warum du das gemacht hast. Das solltest du lieber Lily erklären. Denn die hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Ich will nur das du ihr nicht weh tust. Ob sie es nämlich noch einmal schafft das alles hinter sich zulassen, weiß ich nämlich nicht." Damit stand er auf und ging zu Lily und ihren Freunden. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und sie verschwanden.

„Ich bin froh das sie endlich glücklich ist…" murmelte er.

„Bist du das wirklich?" Sirius ließ sich neben ihn fallen. „Komm, Remus will jetzt auch gehen."

„Nick tut ihr gut, oder? Er macht sie so glücklich, das ist es doch." James bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war bis das wieder anfing.

„Nick ist 'n klasse Kerl." bestätigte er. „Du aber auch. Wenn es das ist was du hören willst." fügte er lachend hinzu. James wurde rot und huschte schnell zu Remus.

* * *

AN: Danke fürs Lesen! Und auch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an kurai91 und Ac. Potterfan für die lieben Reviews!

Schönes Wochenende noch!


	12. Abendessen und Lilys Geburtstag

**DC: Mir gehört nichts!

* * *

Ein normaler Tag eines Arztes **

Remus sortierte ein paar Akten in den Trolli. Marge, die andere Sprechstundehilfe war heute nicht da, sie war im Urlaub. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Stress. Sicher er war froh endlich arbeiten zu können. Aber die Anmeldung allein zu schmeißen war mehr als anstrengend. Allie, eine weiter Sprechstundenhilfe, kümmerte sich um die Räume der Ärzte und Kleinigkeiten wie Impfungen und Salbenverbände.

„Brauchst du auch eine kleine Pause?" fragte John, nachdem er einen Patienten verabschiedet hatte und legte dessen Karteikarten auf den Tresen. „In einer halben Stunde ist, endlich, Mittagspause." munterte er ihn auf.

„Und dann hoffentlich nicht mehr ganz so viel zutun…" murmelte der Blondschopf. Er schnappte sich die Karten und gab dem Arzt neue.

„Macht ihr ein kleines Pläuschchen!" beschwerte sich Jason und nahm sich ein Bonbon aus der Schale auf dem Tresen.

„Muss doch auch mal sein." grinsend nahm John eine neue Patientenkarten. „Wir sind doch keine Sklaventreiber!" Dann verschwand er und nahm seinen neue Patientin mit.

„Ist Mrs. Miller schon da?" fragte Jason und warf einen Blick in ihre Karte.

„Ja, sie müsste gleich wieder da sein." und formte mit seinen Lippen das Wort ‚Toilette'. Der Arzt lachte.

„Na dann… Ach ja, schickst du Allie gleich zu mir! Mrs. Miller muss mal wieder etwas Blut lassen." Dann verwand er. Remus sah sich um und vergewisserte sich, das niemand zusah. Dann zuckte er den Zauberstab und ließ die Karten sich selbst ordnen. Manchmal konnte Magie einem wirklich gut tun!

Die Praxis leerte sich nach und nach. Als kein Patient mehr dort war ging er in die Küche. Lily saß schon am Tisch und wartete darauf das John ihr ein Glas gab. „Joana hat mal wieder nach dir gefragt. Sie will unbedingt das du mit zum Hochzeitstag unser Eltern kommst!" Lily lachte.

„Heute kann ich leider nicht. Sonst gern. Wie geht's den Neffen und Nichten?" Lily zog ihren Kittel aus und hängte ihn an die Garderobe.

„Mhm, das riecht lecker!" begrüßte Nick die anderen und kam stürmisch ins Zimmer. „Rem, das mit heute Abend steht, oder?"

„Sicher, Sirius hat seine Hauself… seine Haushälterin extra beauftragt gründlich aufzuräumen." Lily stellte inzwischen einen großen Pott Nudeln auf den Tisch.

„Lilikins, du kommst auch mit! Du hast keine andere Wahl!" flehte Nick sie an. John und Jason wechselten vielsagende Blicke.

„O'Conner, sie kann zu einem meiner Familienessen nicht! Natürlich kommt sie dann bei dir mit! Wenn sie schon ihrem Lieblingskollegen einen Korb gibt…" mischte sich John ein. Remus beobachtete Lily während die anderen darüber diskutierten was wichtiger sei.

Nick schloss seinen Wagen ab. Lily stand neben ihm und hielt den Regenschirm. Sie hatte sich für den Abend eigentlich nicht besonders herausputzen wollen, aber als Nick sie in ihrer Jeans sah hatte er sie zurück in ihr Zimmer geschickt und ihr etwas anderes zum Anziehen verordnet. Nun fror sie in dem knielangen beigen Rock.

„Wir können noch umdrehen! Nickilein, ich habe keine Lust!" nölte sie. Einen ganzen Abend sollte sie mit ihren Schulfreunden verbringen. Wie sollte sie das überstehen! Aber Nick kannte kein erbarmen. Er harkte sich bei Lily unter und ging mit ihr schnellen Schrittes zur Tür und klingelte.

„Benimm dich! Das wird ein toller Abend!" Als Sirius die Tür öffnete und sie mit einem Redeschwall überfiel krallte sich Lily weiter an ihrem Freund fest. Neben ihnen tauchte die Hauselfe auf und wollte ihnen Schirm und Jacken abnehmen. Nick schien davon nicht begeistert zu sein. Mit ängstlichem Blick sah er sich diese Kreatur mit den großen Ohren und Augen an.

„Lils, w…was ist das?" flüsterte er leise und übergab der Hauselfe widerwillig seine Klamotten.

„Das ist nur eine Hauselfe. Keine Angst. Die stellt nichts an und tut nichts böses! Sie ist eine Art Hausdame, damit Sirius nicht den Haushalt schmeißen muss." lachte sie und ging hinter Remus in Wohnzimmer. „Ich würde bezweifeln das er auch nur einen Tag ohne sie überleben würde. Es sei denn er hat sich in den letzten Jahre drastisch verändert…"

„Peter kann leider nicht dabei sein. Aber James ist schon da." verkündete der Hausherr und zeigte seinen Gästen das Haus. Nick war begeistert. Mit dem was er sah hatte er nicht gerechnet. Bilder die sich bewegten und mit ihm sogar redeten, ein Raum der sich ständig veränderte und in dem einem Feuer tauchte ein Kopf auf und fing an mit Sirius zu reden.

„H… hi Lily, hi Nick!" begrüßte sie der wuschelige Schwarzhaarige. Nick machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Lily hingegen nickte ihm lediglich zu. "Lily, wie geht es dir? Läuft die Praxis gut?" fragte er nach, in der Hoffnung, dass sie endlich Nicks Arm los lies und sich zu ihm setzte. Aber falsch gedacht: sie klammerte sich noch mehr an ihn.

„Gut, danke."

„Süße, willst du meinen Arm haben, oder lässt du ihn mir noch eine Weile?" stichelte Nick. Lily lockerte den Griff und ließ ihn schließlich los.

„Was hast du so in den letzten Jahren so gemacht?" bemühte sich James weiter und beobachtete jede von ihren Bewegungen genaustens.

„Fällt dir nichts besseres ein? Was willst du hören? Das es mir besser geht als je zuvor? Das ich meine eigene Praxis auf gemacht habe? Aber das weißt du ja schon! Außerdem habe ich neue Freunde!" fauchte sie ihn an und nahm sich ein Glas vom Tisch.

„Man wird doch mal fragen dürfen! Wir waren immerhin auf einer Schule!" verteidigte sich James.

„Warum dieser Smalltalk? Früher hat dich doch auch nicht interessiert was ich mache!" Remus seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass die beiden sich vielleicht endlich verstehen würden. Immer hin waren sie jetzt ein paar Jahre älter und erwachsener. Aber er hatte vergessen, das es Lily und James waren von denen er da redete.

Nick legte seine Hand auf Lily Knie und flüsterte „Lils, relax! Warum so giftig? Wird sind hier um spaß zu haben! Du hast deine Freunde schon so lange nicht gesehen, freu dich doch al wieder einen Abend mit ihnen zu verbringen." Remus wunderte sich wie beruhigend Nick auf Lily einwirken konnte. Sofort entspannte sie sich sichtlich und lächelte. Zwar ignorierte sie James vollkommen aber es war zumindest ein Anfang.

„Willst du ein paar Bilder von Hogwards sehen? Padfoot hat ein Schachtel voll mit alten Fotos." schlug James vor und verschwand um die Kiste zu holen. Kurz darauf kam er wieder und reichte Nick die Kiste. Die anderen setzten sich dazu und erzählten die Geschichten.

„Das war damals in Ersten. Transfiguration. Lustig! James und ich haben ein paar Becher in Mäuse verwandelt und die ganzen Mädels sind schreiend auf die Tische gehüpft. Das war ein Spaß!" lachte Sirius bei der Erinnerung daran.

„Hey Lils, du bist da ja auch!" bemerkte Nick und fing auch an zu lachen „Du warst ja sogar mal richtig niedlich!" Scherzhaft boxte sie ihn in die Seite.

„Was soll denn das heißen!" beschwerte sie sich noch.

„Der Schein trügt. Sie war damals schon mindestens genauso giftig wie heute!"

„Hey!" Lily wollte sich ernsthaft beschweren, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür mit den anderen zu lachen.

„Und hier! Ein anderer Streich! Das Essen der Slytherins ist explodiert. Und die sind …"

Sirius legte sich auf das Sofa und genehmigte sich noch ein Glas Wein. „War doch ein netter Abend, oder?" Sein bester Freund murrte nur. „Warum kannst du dich mit Lily eigentlich nicht verstehen? Hogwards ist doch schon so lange her…"

„Ich bemühe mich doch!"

„Tu' doch wenigstens so, als ob du dich freuen würdest das sie einen netten Freund hat. Sie hat es wirklich verdient. Ihr Leben war noch nie leicht. Ist doch super wenn sie jetzt eine so nette Unterstützung hat."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nicht bin!"

„Streite es ab soviel du willst. Aber ich weiß das du sie immer noch magst! Du warst nur zu dumm sie zu halten, geschweige denn zu bekommen," fügte er noch leise hinzu. James seufzte einmal und stand dann auf um sich wie die anderen auch zu verabschieden.

Lily und Nick waren währenddessen immer noch mit dem Auto unterwegs. Nick hatte den Abend genossen. Er war regelrecht gefesselt von dieser neuen und aufregenden Welt die sich ihm nun eröffnet hatte. Es sprudelte regelrecht aus ihm heraus.

„… und auch Sirius und James sind wirklich nett. Ich glaub's gar nicht, was die Vier angestellt haben. Ich hoffe wir können öfter was zusammen machen…" Lily war bisher eher ruhiger gewesen, nun sah sie ihren Fahrer neben sich an.

„Tja, dafür hast du ja gesorgt." bemerkte sie ironisch. „Wäre trotzdem nett gewesen, wenn du mich vorher gefragt hättest, ob ich gegen das Abendessen Ende der Woche etwas habe…" murrte sie dann und sah wieder auf die Straße.

„Ach komm! Sie sind wirklich nett! Außerdem wollen sie doch einmal eine Muddel-Wohnung sehen!"

„Muggel heißt das! Frag mich das nächst mal vorher. Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir von früher erzählt habe? Die Zeit in der Schule war nicht immer so lustig. Vielleicht für die Marauder, aber nicht für mich!" Nick seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er damit rechnen müssen.

„Spielst du auf das an, was James gemacht hat? Ich habe da eine Theorie entwickelt… Interessiert sie zu hören?"

„Willst du meine ehrliche Meinung hören? Nein. James Potter und was du über in denkst ist mir egal!"

„Er scheint wirklich ok zu sein. Er ist sogar wirklich nett! Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie er versucht hat sich mit dir zu unterhalten?"

„Er ist so lange nett zu mir bis er es sich wieder anders überlegt hat?" faucht Lily und drehte das Radio lauter. Sie hatte genug von der Unterhaltung. Nick war da anderer Meinung er stellte das Radio wieder aus.

„Menschen ändern sich. Und nachdem was Remus mir erzählt hat, mochte James dich damals wohl mehr als er zu geben wollte. Und wenn du mich fragst bereut er das was er damals gemacht hat…" Als Lily nicht reagierte seufzte er „Ich weiß das es nicht einfach ist ihm zu verzeihen. Aber meinst du nicht, du könntest über deinen Schatten springen?"

„Er hat sich nicht wirklich dafür entschuldigt! Vermutlich hat er nicht einmal gemerkt was er gemacht hat. Warum sollte ich dann über meinen Schatten springen?" Als sie kurz darauf bei ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, stieg Lily sofort aus und verzog sich in ihr Zimmer. Es war schwer einfach so zu tun als ob nie etwas passiert wäre. Und woher sollte sie wissen, das Potter sich wirklich verändert hatte? Noch einmal wollte sie die Enttäuschung nicht aushalten.

**

* * *

Abendessen**

Aufgeregt lief Lily hin und her. Nick lachte bei dem Anblick. Die beiden hatten die Marauder zu sich eingeladen. Schnell lief er hinter ihr her. Sie drückte ihm die Teller und das Besteck in die Hand.

„Kannst du das nicht drauf zaubern? Wozu hast du sonst die Kräfte?" nölte er. Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz sicher nicht damit du dir einen faulen Lenz machen kannst!" fauchte sie. Sie stand mal wieder unter stress. Nick wagte es nicht etwas entgegen zusetzten. Kaum stand alles auf dem Tisch, da klingelte es. Nick öffnete die Tür und sah die Vier vor der Tür stehen.

„Kommt rein! Hallo, du musst Peter sein. Ich bin Nick!" begrüßte er den unbekannten. Der schüttelte ihm die Hand und trat nach den anderen ein. Sirius und er sahen sich mit großen Augen um.

„Sie haben wirklich noch nie eine Muggelwohnung gesehen." flüsterte Remus ihm zu. „Wo ist denn der Rotschopf?" Nick deutete auf die Küche.

Sirius blickte Lily verwirrt nach. Sie hatte sich geweigert Magie zum abwaschen und abräumen zu benutzen. Warum lehnte sie das Zaubern total ab? Jetzt war sie mit Remus in der Küche und summte ein Lied.

„Zeig uns mal eure Wohnung." forderte er Nick auf. Der ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Als er zu den Schlafräumen kam wunderte sich Sirius und James.

„Warum habt ihr zwei? Ich meine, warum teilt ihr euch nicht eins und benutzt das andere zum Arbeiten?" fragte Sirius. Als Nick anfing zu lachen warfen sich die beiden Freunde verwunderte Blicke zu.

„Warum sollten wir uns ein Zimmer teilen, wenn wir den Platz haben? Und ich bezweifele das Lily davon begeistert wäre mit mir ein Zimmer zuteilen." er brachte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sie war schon immer ein wenig prüde. Das weißt du doch am besten James." Nick sah Peter verwundert an. Remus hatte erzählt, dass er sich verändert hatte und das man ihn manchmal nicht verstehen konnte.

Auch James und Sirius bekamen große Augen.

„Das hat nichts mit prüde sein zu tun, Peter. Man kann nicht von Lily verlangen mit einem guten Freund das Zimmer zuteilen, wenn sie die hälfte der Miete zahlt. Wenn wir eine Beziehung hätten wäre das was anderes, aber selbst dann wäre sie nicht prüde."

„Ihr seid nicht zusammen?" James sah Nick verwundert an. Die beiden waren nicht zusammen?

„Da sind Lils und ich uns einig. Das würde nicht gut gehen." Die Erleichterung auf James Gesicht konnte man deutlich sehen.

James setzte sich neben Lily auf das Sofa und legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Du siehst gut aus, Lily." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Die anderen waren gerade in der Küche und ließen sich die Muggelküche mit ihren Tücken erklären. „Remus hat recht. Er meinte du siehst glücklich aus. Weißt du ich denke…"

„Weißt du was dein Problem ist James? Du denkst zuviel. Und du denkst dabei immer nur an dich. Andere sind dir dabei vollkommen egal. Kannst du mir sagen warum du so zufällig in unsere Praxis gekommen bist? Mit einem verstauchten Knöchel? Ich bitte dich. Habt ihr in eurer Mannschaft keinen Healer der das auf der Stelle hätte heilen können?" Lily rückte ein Stück von ihm weg und nahm seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter. „Und keine Angst. Ich will dir deine Freunde nicht wegnehmen, geschweige denn eure Freundschaft zerstören. Ich will nur Remus helfen."

„Ich wollt mich bei dir entschuldigen. Was damals tut mir leid…" versuchte James zu erklären. Aber Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sollte es verdammt noch mal." zischte sie.

„Ich war damals total verwirrt. Du warst so nett zu mir. Auf einmal. Weißt du noch, nach dem Quidditch… Ich habe die ganz Nacht wach gelegen und mich gefragt, warum du anders als sonst warst. Du warst so hübsch, so anziehen und ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht von dir wegbekommen." James strich vorsichtig über ihren Arm. Er merkte das sie zitterte. „Und das bist du noch immer. Seit ich dich wieder gesehen habe, kann ich gar nicht mehr aufhören an dich zudenken. Du bist so glücklich. Strahlst Zufriedenheit aus und sie macht dich noch hübscher als du ohnehin schon bist…"

„Weißt du nach was das für mich klingt? Als ob ich an allem schuld sei!" fauchte sie ihn an.

„Bist du nicht! Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe mir in meinem Kopf etwas zusammen gesponnen. Und als ich gemerkt habe, was ich getan habe tat es mir leid. Ich wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte, als du so nett zu mir warst. Und nicht nur das, du hast mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass du mich noch mehr magst. Und das ständige denken an dich, das hatte wieder so angefangen wie in der fünften. Du hast mich regelrecht beherrscht."

„Warum erzählst du mir das. Es interessiert mich nicht. Wie du schon sagest. Ich bin inzwischen glücklich. Ohne dich und ohne zaubern." sie drehte sich um und wollte zu den anderen in die Küche gehen.

„Gib es doch zu, du vermisst das alles doch, oder? Du warst die beste bei uns im Jahrgang. Und auch deine Freunde. Wir teilen dieselben Erinnerungen. Warum machen wir nicht öfter was zusammen. Schöne Erinnerungen teilen, schlechte aufarbeiten und vergessen."

„Genau das ist es was ich nicht will. Ich will das schlechte nicht vergessen. Ich bezweifele das du dich geändert hast. Vielleicht bist du erwachsener geworden. Aber mehr doch auch nicht…"

„Gib es doch zu, du hast uns alle vermisst!" rief er ihr hinterher und lehnte sich selbstgefällig zurück. Sie hatte sich schon wieder auf den Weg zur Küche gemacht und hielt wieder inne.

„Natürlich!" ironisch lachte sie auf. „Jeden Tag habe ich mich danach gesehnt so einen arroganten Egoisten wiederzusehen. Träum weiter Potter!"

„Du weißt doch das du mich so vermisst hast, wie ich dich!" Lily lachte auf.

„Warum sollte ich dich vermisst haben? Jemand, der mir sagt das ich nichts wert bin?" Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in der Küche um sich zu verabschieden.

„Da hast du ein Teil Hogwards mitbekommen. Die Beiden haben sich fast jeden Tag in den Haaren gelegen. Und das war heute einer der netteren Art." murmelte Peter. Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörten sie ein Plopp. James war appariert.

**

* * *

Lilys Geburtstag**

Ein langer Arbeitstag ging vorüber. Lily lehnte sich zurück. Viele Patienten hatte sie nicht gehabt. Nur noch eine Familie wartete draußen. Joana, die Schwester von John war noch da.

„Lily, happy Birthday!" und schon ging die Tür schwungvoll auf. Lily rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, das die Kinder von Joana dabei wären, schließlich waren die bei ihr in Behandlung. Aber Die Schwester von John hatte einen kleinen Kuchen und ein Geschenk in der Hand. „Ich weiß ja das du nicht feiern willst, deswegen bin jetzt hier! Lass dich drücken!" Die schlanke und großen Frau ging um den Tisch herum um und umarmte Lily.

„Danke, setzt dich doch!" Nach zwanzig Minuten verschwand sie wieder. Die anderen, bis auf Remus waren schon gegangen.

„Genug für den Tag?" der Blondschopf steckte den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Joana mag ich wirklich gern, aber sie übertreibt immer… Komm lass uns los. Nick wollte schon mit dem Kochen anfangen…" Damit stand sie auf, hing ihren weißen Kittel auf und schloss mit Remus zusammen die Praxis ab. Nick hatte versprochen zu ihrem Geburtstag für ihn, Remus und Lily zu kochen.

Wenig später waren sie vor der Wohnung. Remus hatte ein wenig an die Schulzeit erinnert und wartete nun darauf das sie die Wohnung aufschloss. Was der Rotschopf nicht gemerkt hatte war, das er im Eingang unauffällig die Klingel gedrückt hatte um die anderen zu warnen.

„Überraschung!" kam es aus allen Ecken als Lily den Raum betrat.

„Wow! Was macht ihr denn hier alle?" Lächelnd sah sie sich um. Da waren einige aus der Schule und auch die ganze Praxis, vielleicht insgesamt fünfzehn Leute.

Nach und nach hatte sie mit vielen alten Freunden geredet und auch alte Erinnerungen aufgefrischt. Frank und seine Alice waren da und freuten sich endlich mal wieder von ihr zu hören.

„Du hast ja schon so lang nichts mehr von dir hören lassen!" beschwerte sich Alice. „Und dann meldet sich Sirius bei uns und lädt uns zur Party ein! Das ist was! Du und James in einem Raum! Freiwillig!" Ein helles Lachen schwirrte durch den Raum. „Wer hätte das einmal gedacht! Wo ihr euch doch immer gegenseitig verhext und Flüche aufeinander gejagt habt!"

„Wie, ihr habt euch verhext?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme nach. Lily drehte sich um und sah John vor sich stehen. Der große braunhaarige Arzt sah sie verwirrt an.

„Das war ein Scherz. James und ich haben uns während der Schulzeit nicht gut verstanden…" Nervös sah sie ihren Praxisteilhaber an. Glaubte er ihr? „Ganz schön stickig hier, oder? Wollen wir auch den Balkon?"

„Klar, warum nicht!" grinsend ließ er ihr den Vortritt. „Wenn das meine Schwester sehen könnte…" Lily lachte auf.

„Oh ja… wir beide allein auf dem Balkon…" Joana hatte die Angewohnheit die beiden verkuppeln zu wollen. „Sie war übrigens vorhin in der Praxis."

„Ich weiß, ich bin vor ihr geflüchtet. Und hat sie dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht?" John lehnte sich weit über das Geländer.

„Was denkst du … natürlich… Es war ein Buch darüber wie man Partnerschaft und Arbeit auf einander abstimmen kann, wenn man den selben Arbeitsplatz hat." John lachte lauter und nahm schließlich ein Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Das passt ja wieder… Dabei habe ich ihr das schon so häufig erklärt. Tut mir leid, dass sie dich damit immer noch nervt…"

Es war einfach zuviel. Es war schön das alte Schulfreunde da waren. Lily freute sich wirklich darüber mit ihnen mal wieder zureden. Aber ständig die selben Fragen. Ständig das erinnern wie es in der Schule gewesen war. Die Meisten lachten über das vergangene. Sicher sie lachte ebenfalls… meinte es aber nicht so. Die Schulzeit war für sie nicht immer schön gewesen.

Seufzend schloss Lily die Augen und genoss die frische Luft. Es tat gut weg von den anderen zu sein.

„Lils, kann ich mal mit dir reden?" hörte sie eine Stimme neben sich.

„Was willst du James?" fragte sie etwas zu ruppig.

„Genau das ist es! Können wir nicht versuchen das Vergangene zu vergessen?"

„Warum?" schlagartig öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und sah James skeptisch an. Was erwartete er von ihr?

„Mir tut das wirklich sehr leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Kannst du nicht versuchen mir eine neue Chance zu geben?" Lily antwortete nicht. Sie war wirklich nicht davon begeistert, von dem was sie hörte. „Ich weiß das heute nicht der passende Augenblick ist. Du hast heute Geburtstag… Deine alten Freunde sind hier…" Lily unterbrach ihn.

„Wirklich super, ständig die selben Fragen: ‚Was machst du so? Warum bist du Weg? Was war damals mit dir los? Von dir hätte ich gedacht, du würdest im Ministerium arbeiten, ganz oben! Hey du warst Jahrgangsbest!' Keine der Fragen ist so das ich sie wirklich beantworten will. Wenn ich davon erzähle, was ich mache heißt es wieder: ‚Warum? Du warst doch sooo gut!'" Unwohl trat James von einem Fuß auf den anderen

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht! Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht das du wirklich freiwillig nett zu mir bist! Und ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, was ich damit dir antun würde. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass du mit mir schimpfen würdest, wie immer, dass du mir einen Fluch nach dem anderen beschießen würdest… Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du so…"

„Das ich mir sowieso nie wirklich sicher war? Das ich nie wusste wo ich hingehöre? Die Entscheidung hast du mir abgenommen. Ich hab die Welt gewählt, die härter war als die andere… Keine Freunde, keine Familie, nichts…"

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte… Ich weiß das es wirklich schlimm war, was ich damals gesagte und getan habe, aber ich habe mich verändert. Damals war ich einfach nur verwirrt. Ich hatte nach dem Quidditch-Spiel gemerkt, dass alles wieder so anfängt wie in der fünften. Das ich nichts außer an dich denken könnte und du das einzigste würdest, was ich wollte. Ich wollte nicht wieder die Kontrolle verlieren und mich vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich machen. Ich habe dabei nur an mich gedacht. Und habe mir dann eingeredet das du es mir für die vielen Streiche heimzahlen wolltest. Auf einmal warst du so anders zu mir. So nett und einfach wundervoll… Bitte, gib mir nur noch diese eine Chance, bitte. Lass und Freunde werden. Wir sehen uns in nächster Zeit wohl öfter, schließlich arbeitet Remus für euch. Und ihr unternehmt was zusammen, da können wir es nicht vermeiden, dass wir uns begegnen. Überleg es dir bitte…" James sah Lily bittend an.

„Du hast mich damals sehr enttäuscht. Eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen. Du denkst wirklich über nichts nach. Auch jetzt ist es doch eher ein Masche, oder?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich bin wirklich froh, dich wieder zu sehen. Ich wollte mich schon so lange dafür entschuldigen. Weißt du, ich mag dich sehr gern, immer noch. Und mir ist es wirklich sehr wichtig das wir das klären."

„Lass mir Zeit. Ich will darüber nachdenken. Du scheinst dich wirklich verändert zu haben, aber das habe ich schon einmal gedacht. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Ein Neuanfang ist nun einmal nicht sehr leicht… Gerade bei dem was damals passiert war…" Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zu Nick.

* * *

**AN:** So, das nächste CHap ist da! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen... Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review schreibt!

Ganz lieben Dank an **Lara** und **Sophie**! Habe mich ganz doll über eure Reviews gefreut! Hoffe ihr lest weiter!

Schönen Tag noch und danke für's Lesen!

Eure LittleSunflower


	13. 13 Die Muggelwelt und John

**DC: **Mir gehört fast nichts. Nur er Plot und ein paar Figuren. Der Rest sind Ideen von JKR.

**

* * *

Muggelwelt**

Gut gesättigt lehnte sich Remus zurück. Lily hatte nachdem die Praxis geschlossen hatte für die anderen Ärzte und ihn gekocht. Es war mal wieder eine kleine Sitzung über die Praxis fällig gewesen und Remus durfte, als Azubi, einmal dabei sein. Dies war sehr praktisch, denn es war Freitag und Nick, Lily und er waren mit den restlichen Maraudern verabredet. Peter, James und Sirius wollten sich einmal die Praxis ansehen und wussten auch nicht vor welchem Kino sie sich treffen wollten. Dies sollte nämlich ein richtiger Muggel-Abend werden.

„War lecker Lils! Ganz lieben Danke!" John drückte seine Arbeitskollegin einmal und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Musst du schon los!" nölte sie und sah den braunhaarigen Mann neben sich enttäuscht an. „Ich dachte, dass du noch ein wenig bleibst…" Auch Jason stand von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Nee, du machst dir mit deinen Schulfreunden einen schönen Abend und wir machen auch einen kleinen Männerabend." zwinkerte Jason zu und verabschiedete sich wir John von allen. Kaum waren die weg, da hörten sie schon einen Klingel. und die Drei andere machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Warum konnten nicht einfach apparieren! Warum nun vor der Tür stehen!" hörten sie Sirius Stimme durch die Tür! Remus konnte förmlich sehen, wie James die Augen verdrehte.

„Du weißt schon, dass dies eine Muggelpraxis ist, oder?"

„Die blöden Muggel… Ständig muss man auf sie Rücksicht nehmen…" zeterte Peter. Remus öffnete lächelnd die Tür.

„Hey Jungs! Wollen wir los?" Sirius linste an ihm vorbei.

„Dürfen wir uns mal umsehen?" Peter schien von der Idee nicht begeistert zu sein. Nick tauchte hinter Remus auf und öffnete die Tür weiter.

„Klar, machen wir ne kleine Führung. Dann seht ihr mal, dass wir hier hart arbeiten müssen…" kaum waren alle im Haus, sahen sie sich verwundert um. James war der einzige, der bereits einmal hier gewesen war.

„Lily!" rief Sirius und lief auf die junge Frau zu. „Du siehst zum anbeißen aus!" Er drückte sie einmal und wirbelte sie einmal durch die Luft. Nachdem Peter und James alle begrüßt hatten zeigten die beiden Ärzte ihre Praxis. Die waren sehr beeindruckt von den fielen Geräten die völlig ohne Magie liefen.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich an einen gemütlichen Tisch in dem Pub. Interessiert studierten die Zauberer die Karte. Sie hatten an diesem Abend schon so viel Neues erlebt und nun war da noch diese Karte mit so vielen Getränken, die sie nicht kannten.

„Haha, sieh mal Prongs!" Lachend zeigte Sirius auf die Karte. „Du stehst hier unter den Getränken!"

„Jamson… Klingt ganz nach mir! Was glaubst du, schmeckt mir das Zeug? Was ist das überhaupt?" Remus verdrehte seine Augen.

„Jameson ist ein irischer Whisky. Singel Malt. Es gibt ihn in verschiedenen Arten: je länger er gelagert wurde, desto teurer wird er." James nach Lily mit großen Augen an. „Was ist, Potter!" fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich mit so etwas auskennst…" Als Lily das erklären wollte, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass du dich für alles interessierst, was meinen Namen trägt."

„Bilde dir nichts darauf ein! Er heißt Jam**e**son! Und glaub mir, wenn deine Mutter Irin wäre, dann würdest du so etwas auch wissen!" entgegnete sie mit kühlem Ton.

„Was wollt ihr denn trinken? Bier? Cidre?" versuchte Nick das Thema auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Und er war erfolgreich. Lily verabschiedete sich kurz und verschwand auf dem stillen Örtchen. Die anderen bestellten in der Zeit etwas zu trinken. Fingen an sich kurz über den Film zu unterhalten. Die Zauberer fanden es faszinierend, dass sich alles so bewegte wie auf ihren Bildern, dabei allerdings ein Ton war und dazu noch eine richtige Geschichte.

Als Lily wieder zu den anderen stieß, stand ihr Glas Guinness auf ihrem Platz. Nick, Sirius und James hatten ihre Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und waren viel zu leise. Als die Drei dann auch noch anfingen zu kichern, sah sie sich genauer an, was der Grund für ihr verhalten war. Zwei Tische weiter saß ein Mann, Anfang zwanzig, der immer wieder irritiert um sich sah. Das veranlasste die Jungs wieder zu lachen. Dann sah Lily was sie machten. Sirius hatte unter dem Tisch seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ließ hin und wieder kleine Gegenstände ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft fliegen, um sie hinterher wieder auf den Tisch zusetzten, als sei nichts passiert. Der Arme war völlig verwirrt. Anfangs war Lily wirklich sauer, wie konnten sie es wagen konnten vor Muggeln zu zaubern. Als sie jedoch sah, wie der junge Mann sein trinken von sich weg schob, kopfschüttlend bezahlt und schließlich aus dem Pub taumelte, lachte sie. So ging es dann weiter. Einen Strohhalm verzauberten sie so, dass die Frau, die mit ihm trinken wollte, ihn nicht anfassen konnte, dass er ihr immer wieder entwischte. Auf dem Tisch eines anderen Gastes verrückten sich ständig die Vase und einige andere Gegenstände. Als Peter jedoch eine Gabel dazu verzauberte, dass sie mit dem Gast sprach, wurde es Remus zu viel.

„Pete, lass das! Es war wirklich lustig, aber es reicht. Kleine Streich sind ok. Schon mal daran gedacht, dass es den Muggeln vielleicht irgendwann auffallen würde, dass hier merkwürdige Dinge passieren?" Peter schien nicht besonders begeistert zu sein, dass Remus ich zu Recht gewiesen hatte. Mucksch saß er auf seinem Stuhl und zog eine Schnute.

Nick und Lily waren gegen zwei Uhr nach Hause gekommen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mitbewohner konnte Lily jedoch nicht gleich schlafen. Sie wälzte such von einer Seite ihres Bettes auf die andere. Alles in allem war es wirklich ein netter Abend gewesen. Die Marauder waren begeistert über die vielen neuen Entdeckungen die sie gemacht hatten. Remus kannte sich mittlerweile schon gut aus, aber der Rest jauchzte hin und wieder auf. Sirius hatte sich vorgenommen für seine Kneipe, und vielleicht auch für seine Disko Guinness zu bestellen. Er hatte es probiert und war den restlichen Abend nicht mehr davon los gekommen. Auch sonst war er sehr beobachtungsfreudig. Fragte nach, was die Leute machten (Table-Quiz, oder über die elektrischen Geräte die man sehen konnte) und machte sich über einige der Leute lustig die den Pub betraten.

Peter war eine Sache für sich. Er machte mit den anderen seine Scherze und freute sich etwas Neues zu lernen. Aber irgendwas war an seinen Witzen und Scherzen über die Muggel anders als bei den anderen. Lily konnte nicht sagen was es war. Vielleicht war es einfach seine Art geworden, schließlich hat sich jeder in den letzten Jahren verändert. Ein anderer Grund könnte Charly sein. Peter schien immer noch nicht richtig verarbeitet zu haben was passiert war. Remus hatte den einen Tag bei der Arbeit etwas in der Art gesagt. Aber war es ein wunder? Wie schmerzhaft musste es sein seinen Partner zu verlieren! Die beiden schienen mehr als glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Ach ja und dann war da noch James. Er war einfach… James war einfach er selbst gewesen. Nicht das arrogante Selbst. Sondern das lachende, scherzende und vor allem sympathische Selbst. Das hatte schon in der Praxis angefangen. Zu erst hatte Lily gedacht er würde sie nicht wirklich beachten. Seit ihrem Geburtstag hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und wusste nicht wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Aber das hatte er ihr abgenommen. Zur Begrüßung hatte er sie wie die anderen umarmt und gespannt zugehört, als sie zusammen mit den anderen die Praxis erklärt hatte.

„_Was ist das?" fragte James und zeigte auf ein Instrument, dass auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag._

„_Das ist ein Stethoskop. Damit kann man die Herztöne von anderen Menschen hören." hatte sie erklärt._

„_Darf ich?" mit großen, bettelnden Augen hatte er sie angesehen und wusste schon, dass sie nicht widersprechen konnte. Lachend hatte er dann von jedem die Herztöne sich angehört und war fasziniert._

Auch beim Telefon hatte er begeistert ausprobiert und Sirius und Nick im anderen Raum angerufen. Selbst im Pub konnte er nicht aufhören darüber zureden, wie toll es sein musste ohne Feuer miteinander zu reden.

Eigentlich war der gesamte Abend sehr nett mit ihm gewesen. Stets zuvorkommend, höflich und natürlich auch Neugierig. Nichts mehr von dem arroganten und egoistischen Jungen, der immer im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte. Auch wenn es Lily schwer fiel: James hatte sich verändert. Sicher, er war immer noch sehr streitlustig und vermiet es nicht sich mit anderen in Wortduellen zu messen. Aber das alles hatte eine andere Dimension angenommen. Eine weitaus angenehmere. War James etwa erwachsener geworden? Äußerlich musste man dem zustimmen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren kantiger und markanter geworden. Und auch seine Körpersprache war gelassener und entspannter. Unter alldem war jedoch immer noch der Lausbube, der Streiche ausheckte. Nur wirkte es nicht mehr überheblich und angeberisch. James war dadurch menschlicher und eindeutig sympathischer geworden.

**John Binchy**

Nick wartete seit zehn Minuten vor dem Badezimmer. Lily machte sich für den Abend fertig. Er hatte jedoch das inzwischen dringende Bedürfnis auf Toilette zugehen.

„Lils, beeil dich! Remus und der Rest kommen gleich." rief er durch die Tür. Es klingelte. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…" Nick ging zur Tür und öffnete. Die vier Marauder standen dort. Sie begrüßten sich und kamen in die Wohnung.

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?" Sirius sah sich in der Wohnung um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Bei ihm veränderte er seine Räume ständig.

„Macht es euch bequem. Wir können gleich los. Vorher allerdings…" Er hatte Lily aus dem Bad kommen hören und spurtete hinter ihr rein. James hatte auch gehört, dass Lily aus dem Bad gekommen war. Er wollte bevor sie weggingen mit ihr noch mal reden. Leise klopfte er an die Tür.

„Lily, darf ich rein kommen?" fragte er in den Raum hinein. Er entdeckte sie nicht.

„Nicht nötig, bin schon fertig." meinte Lily aus ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Als sie heraus kam, verschlug es James für einen Moment die Sprache. Lily trug ihre Haare offen und dazu ein dunkelblaues Top und einen Minirock, kurzum sie sah nicht nur gut sondern auch zum anbeißen aus. Sie sah ihn fragend an und ging am ihm vorbei. „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du es dir überlegt hast. Du weißt schon, das was wir an deinem Geburtstag besprochen hatten…" nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Nicht nur die Situation und das Thema machten ihn verrückt. Lilys Aussehen machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Ich habe darüber tatsächlich nachgedacht." Sie blieb im Flur stehen und sah James eindringlich an.

„Und?"

„Ich möchte nicht das du denkst das was du gemacht hast in Ordnung war. Das war es nämlich nicht. Aber ich werde versuchen es zu vergessen. Unsere Wege werden sich in Zukunft wohl noch öfter kreuzen. Was hältst du von einem Neuanfang?" James Augen fingen an zu strahlen, wie im Übrigen auch sein ganzes Gesicht. Lily hingegen sah ihn nur ernst an.

„Klingt gut." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „James Potter. Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Lily lächelte ihn nun an und nahm seine Hand.

„Lily Evans. Die Freude kann ich nur erwidern." Lachend gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer zu den anderen. Lily begrüßte die restlichen dreiviertel der Marauder.

„Kommst du doch mit uns mit?" fragte Peter und sah Lily fragend an.

„Für mich hättest du dich wirklich nicht so hübsch machen müssen. Außerdem sind wir doch nicht allein! Wir wollen doch nur in eine Kneipe." James Grinsen wurde breiter. Remus verdrehte die Augen. James schaffte es immer wieder. Gleich würde sie wieder an die Decke gehen…

„Keine Angst. Für dich würde ich das auch nicht machen." entgegnete Lily ruhig. Es klingelte an der Tür. Gemütlich machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin.

„Nein? Schade… Aber klasse das du mit uns kommst."

„Auch da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe selbst etwas vor." zwinkerte sie ihm zu und öffnete die Tür. Dort stand ein junger Mann, vielleicht Ende zwanzig, dreißig. Seine braunen Haare nicht ganz so lang wie die von Sirius, aber länger als die von James. Da er fast zwei Köpfe größer als Lily war musste er sich runter beugen um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Hey John, komm rein. Nick, Remus und die anderen sind noch nicht weg." John ging zu Remus und begrüßte ihn.

„Und das sind Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter." John schüttelte jedem die Hand. James sah sich den Kerl noch genauer an. Der Fremde sah gut aus, das musste man ihm lassen. Er trug ein weißes kurzärmliges Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Lässig hing das Hemd über der Hose. Er war sicherlich so ein Herzensbrecher, der Lily nur verletzten würde. Remus bekam diesen kritischen Blick mit und lachte in sich hinein. Sirius schien auch zu wissen war James dachte.

„Und was machen Sie heute Abend mit unser Lily?" James baute sich vor John auf.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Wir müssen sowieso gleich los." Sie war John ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zu, was James noch mehr auf die Palme brachte.

„Ich denke auch." Er bot Lily seinen Arm an und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. „Bis Montag Remus. Viel spaß heute Abend."

„Den wünsche ich euch auch! Bis Montag." Remus sah auf die Uhr, Nick musste auch bald fertig sein.

Lily zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Man hörte John noch Komplimente machen. James wand sich an seine Freunde. „Du kennst diesen Schaumschläger, Moony?" empörte er sich.

„Natürlich. Und du eigentlich auch. Das war Dr.John Binchy. Der Allgemeinmediziner aus der Praxis in der ich arbeite. Und er ist bestimmt kein Schaumschläger. Du müsstest ihn von Lilys Geburtstag kennen. Lily hat sich lange mit ihm unterhalten. Und da du sie nie aus dem Auge gelassen hast…"

„John war schon da? Mist ich wollte ihn noch etwas fragen. Na ja, egal…" meldete sich Nick zu Wort.

„Lily hat ein Date mit einem anderen Arzt aus der Praxis? Wenn das nichts wird, könnt ihr das Klima in eurer Praxis vergessen!" murmelte James. Die anderen unterdrücken ihr Lachen.

„Ich glaube da gibt es keine Probleme. Die beiden haben kein richtiges Date. Johns Schwester wird dreißig und da hat sie John natürlich eingeladen. Und da sie mit ihren Kindern zu Lily geht und sie sehr schätzt und mag hat sie diese auch eingeladen. Mit der Hoffnung, dass die beiden zusammen kommen." erklärte Nick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das lasst ihr zu?"

„Erstens ist es Lily Angelegenheit, wann und mit wem sie ausgeht. Zweitens werden die beiden kein Paar, weil sie nur befreundet sind und es dabei belassen wollen. Und drittens James, wenn du ein Date mit Lily haben willst musst du dein Verhalten verändern. Dein Macho gehabe kommt bei ihr nicht an. Sie mag zwar selbstbewusste Männer, aber sie sollten nicht arrogant und selbstgefällig sein! Außerdem müsstest du sie auch erst einmal um ein Date bitten. Sorry Mate!" James wurde immer kleiner. Innerlich verfluchte er Nick. Aber der hatte nur das gesagt, was Remus ihm schon in der Schule gesagt hatte. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke.

„Wollen wir los?" Die anderen standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Tür.

„Tut mir leid wenn ich so direkt bin, James. Aber wenn du wirklich eine Chance bei ihr haben willst, dann solltest du das wissen." James zog eine Schnute nickte aber.

Um eins kam Lily wieder nach Hause. Als sie merkte, dass Nick noch nicht wieder da war, bat sie John noch herein. Sie holte eine Weinflasche aus dem Schrank und die beiden setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Deine Schwester ist wirklich nett. Aber wie kommt sie auf die Idee, dass wir zusammen passen?" Mit angezogenen Beinen setzte sich, die schon leicht beschwipste Lily direkt neben John. Der tat ihr gleich, zog seinen Schuhe aus und winkelte seine Beine an.

„Sie mag mich. Und das Beste ist für ihren kleinen Bruder gerade mal gut genug. In diesem Fall meint sie das du das bist. Sie hat dich in ihr Herz geschlossen." Die beiden lachten. Joana, Johns Schwester, hatte entweder von ihrem Bruder geschwärmt, oder sie hatte versucht die beiden zu verkuppeln.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr noch mal sagen das wir beide nicht aneinander interessiert sind." Schlug Lily vor.

„Willst du ihr das Herz brechen?" Lily schenkte die Gläser nach und grinste.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir mal eine nette Freundin zulegen. Dann hört sie damit sicherlich auf."

„Das bezweifele ich. Weißt du noch als ich mit Gretta zusammen war? Joana hat sie ignoriert." Lily erinnerte sich. Joana hatte tatsächlich Gretta nicht beachtet, sie nie eingeladen, oder sich mit ihr unterhalten.

„Gretta war auch komisch. Warum nicht mal eine Sympathische? Deine Schwester wird sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden müssen, dass du das tust, was du willst. Also, warum hast du momentan keine Freundin? Du bist doch nett, charmant, siehst gut aus und du hast eine eigene Praxis. Das müsste doch einige Musterexemplare aus den Löchern locken."

„Danke Lils… Aber es ist einfach niemand da, der auch nur annäherungsweise zu mir passt. Außerdem ist in der Praxis viel zu tun." John hing einen Moment seinen Gedanken nach. Dann sah er auf und lächelte Lily an. „Und was ist mit dir? Du bist der Traum von vielen Männern. Was ist deine Ausrede?"

„Das ist auch nicht so einfach. Die Praxis ist da. Und ich weiß nicht in wie weit ich für eine Beziehung bereit bin. Ich habe gerade erst mir ein zu Hause aufgebaut, neue Freunde gefunden und angefangen mich wohl zufühlen." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sanft strich John ihr über den Kopf-

„Vielleicht würde ein Freund dir aber auch Sicherheit geben. Oder auch dir helfen dich noch wohler zufühlen. In letzter Zeit sehe ich dich wieder in Gedanken. Wie früher. Aber du siehst nicht wirklich glücklich aus. Es ist als ob eine hälfte von dir fehlt." Lily lachte auf. Wie Recht er doch hatte.

„Ich weiß, das ist so seit ich meine alten Schulfreunde wieder getroffen habe, oder?" Das hatte sie selbst bemerkt. Sie dachte inzwischen häufiger an Hogwards und an das Zaubern. Auch wenn sie der Zauberwelt den Rücken gekehrt hatte, vermisste sie diese manchmal. „Hast du dich mal gefragt, warum ich nach meinem Abschluss im Internat noch einen weiteren machen musste?" Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es später bereuen würde. Und wie würde John reagieren, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfinden würde.

„Nick meinte wir sollten nicht fragen. Du würdest nicht gern darüber reden. Aber sicher, Jason und ich haben uns das gerade am Anfang häufig gefragt. Du bist sehr intelligent und wir haben nicht verstanden, warum du deinen Abschluss noch einmal machen musstest."

„Versprichst du mir, mich nicht für verrückt zu erklären? Und es für dich zu behalten?" John sah sie besorgt an. Er fragte sich wie schlimm es war. „Ich war damals nicht auf irgendeinem Internat. Es war ein sehr spezielles. Es war Hogwards, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Als er sie nur unverständlich an sah fuhr sie fort. „Ich hoffe du denkst jetzt nichts schlimme von mir, aber ich bin eine Hexe." Abwartend rückte sie ein Stück von ihm weg.

„Du bist eine Hexe?" sagte John nach wenigen Sekunden. „Was heißt das?"

„Auf dem Internat habe ich alles was dazugehört gelernt. Es gibt eine Art andere Welt in der nur Zauberer leben. Sie wissen von den Muggeln, das sind die nicht magischen Geschöpfe, und leben neben ihnen. Allerdings dürfen diese nicht von ihnen erfahren."

John setzte sich gerade hin und trank sein Glas Wein in einem Zug aus. Lily erwartete, dass er aufstand und ging. Aber setzte sich wieder zurück. „Eine Hexe?" er ließ die Geschichte erst einmal sacken. „Aber Hexen gibt es nicht. Außerdem sehen die ganz anders aus…" Sanft lächelte sie ihn an.

„Ich kann dir gerne etwas zeigen. Dann musst du mir allerdings versprechen mit niemandem darüber zureden." Als John nickte, ging sie in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren Zauberstab. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, deutete dann auf einen Apfel und murmelte etwas. Der Apfel verwandelte sich in eine kleine Katze. John sah verwirrt von der Katze zu Lily. Diese hatte sich die Katze geschnappt und kraulte sie nervös. „Ich bin einwenig aus der Übung. Ich habe nach dem Abschluss nur noch selten gezaubert."

„Heißt das bei Hexen nicht gehext?" griente John. Seine Miene wandelte sich vom überrascht sein zu einem verschmitzten lächeln.

„Nein, die Märchen lügen, das heißt tatsächlich zaubern." Erleichtert entspannte sich Lily. John zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie.

„Wer weiß noch davon?" Als er sie aus der Umarmung entließ, blieb sein Arm noch um sie liegen.

„Nick hat das relativ früh rausbekommen. Danach sind wir gute Freunde geworden."

„So ist er nun mal unser Nick. Vor ihm kann man keine Geheimnisse haben. Was ist mit Remus? Und den Freunden von Nick und ihm? Die vorhin alle da waren. Du schienst sie auch zu kennen." bohrte er weiter nach.

„Ich habe Remus in der Schule kennen gelernt. Er ist also auch ein Zauberer. Und die andern, also James, Sirius und Peter sind ebenfalls Schulfreunde aus Hogwards." Nachdenklich nickte er wieder, wie so häufig an diesem Abend.

„Dann weiß ich ja etwas was unser lieber Jason nicht weiß!" verschwörerisch grinste er zu seiner Freundin. „Du könntest ihn verhexen, oder Streiche spielen! Das wäre Klasse! Denk doch nur daran, was wir für Möglichkeiten haben ihn nun reinzulegen. Und er hätte keine Ahnung!" Lily sah in Johns Gesicht und lachte. Er war ja fast so schlimm wie die Marauder! Sie fing an zu lachen und John stimmte ein,

In diesem Moment ging die Wohnungstür geöffnet. „Dass Licht is' noch annn! Ssssie is' alssso noch wach…" hörte sie Nick. „Lillyyyyy!"

„Sssscccchhh!" machte eine weitere Stimme hinter ihm. „Vielleicht schläft ssie schoonn!" hörte sie James sagen. Lily verkniff sich das Lachen. Und deutete John zu ebenfalls leise zu sein. „Dassss ihr sssie nich' weckt, verstandn?"

„Ein Verehrer?" flüsterte John Lily leise zu.

„Kommt erst einmal rein, oder wollt ihr das ganze Haus aufwecken." hörte sie Remus. Er schien, im Gegensatz zu den anderen nüchtern zu sein. Jedoch war der erste der ins Wohnzimmer kam Sirius. Er grinst übers ganze Gesicht.

„Seht mal wer da is'! Da is' ja die Lily!" zwar redete er noch deutlicher als James und Nick, aber an seinem Gang konnten sie erkennen, dass auch er einiges Getrunken hatte. Kaum hatte er ihren Namen erwähnt, tauchte auch schon der nächste auf. James. Zuerst lachte er übers ganze Gesicht.

„Hiii Lilikins!" Dann entdeckte er John und seine Miene verdunkelte sich. Er torkelte zu den Beiden und setzte sich auf Lilys andere Seite. „Wir habm dich heut' Abennd ssehr verissst."

„Er wollte sagn das er dich vermisst hat." mischte sich Sirius ein, schnappte sich Lilys Glas und trank es aus.

„Aber dann hat er John auch vermisst, hihi. Denn er wollte alles über euch wissen!" griente Nick, holte vier weitere Gläser.

„Stimmt gar nicht!" beschwerte sich James. Erschrocken sah er auf dem Tisch einen Zauberstab. „Lils, psst!" er tippte sie an und achtete darauf, dass John es nicht mitbekam- „Dein Zauberstab! Du solltest ihn nicht so rum liegen lassen!" flüsterte er weiter. Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß, aber das ist nicht so schlimm. John weiß bescheid." flüsterte sie zurück. James Gesicht wurde weiß.

„Er weiß bescheid? Du hast ihm davon erzählt?" Lily nickte und stand auf um aus der Küche eine neue Flasche Wein und Wasser zu holen. James rannte hinter her. „Aber warum hast du es ihm erzählt?"

„John ist ein guter Freund. Und es hat sich ergeben." Als sie zurückgehen wollte hielt er sie auf.

„Wie es hat sich ergeben? Warum ist er überhaupt in eurer Wohnung um diese Zeit? Seid ihr… habt ihr…" er suchte nach Worten. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

„Komm mal wieder runter. John ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Und wir hatten einen sehr netten Abend bei seiner Schwester. Und ich habe bemerkt da ich ihm vertrauen kann. Also mach dir mal nicht in die Hose!" Als sie aus der Küche ging hörte sie James noch sagen: „Ich will doch nur, dass er dich nicht verletzt."

* * *

AN: Hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen! Ganz lieben Dank an die, die das schon gemacht haben.

Schönen Tag noch!

Eure LittleSunflower


	14. Neue Freunde

**DC: **Mir gehört nix. Außer ein paar wenigen Figuren und dem Plot.

**

* * *

**

**Neue Freunde**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fragte sie sich wie sie abends ins Bett gekommen war. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand dort ihre Freunde. Sie schliefen auf dem Sofa, auf dem Boden, oder zusammen gerollt auf einem Sessel. Leise ging sie in dir Küche und machte sich einen Kaffee.

„Gut geschlafen?" hörte sie James fragen. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Eigentlich schon. Dafür kann ich mich nicht erinnern, wie ich ins Bett gekommen bin." Sie holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und stellte eine vor James auf den Tisch und eine auf die andere Seite des Tisches.

„Du bist auch nicht ins Bett gegangen. Wir haben dich hingetragen. Du warst nämlich so müde, dass du schon im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen bist" Lily bekam große Augen. „Du siehst wirklich süß aus, wenn du schläfst! So friedlich, als ob du niemanden etwas tun könntest! So wie ein schlafender Tiger." zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Der Schein trügt! Das solltest du doch am Besten wissen." James fing an zu lachen. Ja, das wusste er wirklich.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich gestern etwas… komisch war…" entschuldigte er sich.

„Schon gut. Du hast eindeutig zu tief ins Glas geschaut. Passiert jedem mal." Lily nahm den Kaffee und schenkte ein. Lily wollte es nicht zugeben, aber sie hatte es auch genossen, dass James eifersüchtig gewesen war.

„John ist wirklich nett. Ich kann verstehen, dass du es ihm sagen wolltest. Wir haben uns noch unterhalten. Sicher ein guter Kumpel… Darf ich dich was fragen Lily?" Als sie nickte fuhr er fort. „Warum zauberst du nicht mehr? Du warst die Beste im Jahrgang. Nicht in der Zauberwelt zu arbeiten ist das eine, aber nicht zu zaubern… Warum?" Lily überlegte lange und James dachte schon sie wolle nicht antworten.

„Ich hatte damit abgeschlossen. Früher dachte ich, dass ich dort zu Hause wäre. Aber das hat sich geändert und ich mich geirrt. Es gibt ein Leben außerhalb von Hogwards. Und ich passe nicht dahin. Und halb hier und halb bei den Muggeln geht schwer. Ständig Angst haben sich zu verplappern. Und ohne zaubern bin ich nicht in Versuchung gekommen. Einmal als ich gezaubert habe hat mich Nick erwischt. Die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden ist groß." Langsam verstand er Lily. Und er wusste, dass er ein großes Stück damit zu tun hatte warum sie nach Hogwards zu den Muggeln gegangen war.

„Und wenn wir dich darum bitten würden zurück zukommen?" Lily bekam große Augen.

„Warum solltet ihr das tun? Ich habe mir bei den Muggeln etwas aufgebaut. Warum sollte ich das hinter mir lassen?" fragte sie zurück. Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und holte etwas Essbares heraus.

Sirius grinste Remus verschwörerisch an. Die beiden hatten die Unterhaltung mit Langziehohren belauscht. Lily und James hatten es tatsächlich geschafft eine halbwegs normale Unterhaltung zuführen.

„Er wird langsam groß, unser Jamsie…" seufzte Sirius theatralisch und wischte sich eine imaginäre Träne weg.

„Meinst du das wird wieder zwischen den beiden? Die beiden wissen gar nicht wie glücklich sie zusammen werden können. Und welches Glück sie haben jemanden wie den anderen gefunden zu haben…" Remus erinnerte sich an die Schulzeit zurück. Wirklich verstanden hatten sie sich nicht lange. Zuerst haben sie sich nur gestritten, dann kam eine Zeit ohne große Zwischenfälle und auf einmal, ohne Grund haben sie sich nur noch ignoriert. Was damals abgelaufen war, konnte Remus nicht sagen. Aber er hatte kurz vorher gemerkt, dass Lily mit James zu Recht kam. Es schien fast so als würde sie anfangen ihn mehr als nur nett zu finden.

„Was macht ihr da!" Nick war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und auch sonst sah er nicht sehr fit aus.

„Wir belauschen James und Lils." flüsterte Remus.

„Und? Ärger an der Front?"

„Das ist es ja. Sie unterhalten sich normal. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht…" griente Sirius. Als Nick die Küchentür öffnete jaulte Padfoot auf. „Wie kann er die beiden stören!" beschwerte er sich. Aber als er Remus und Nick in die Küche folgte war da nicht mehr das sorglose Geplapper der beiden. Unwohl wichen sie dem Blick des anderen aus. „Da haben wir wohl noch einiges zu tun…" murmelte Sirius und schnappte sich das Nutellaglas.

Gegen drei Uhr waren die Marauder weg. Nick ließ sich neben Lily auf den Sessel fallen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit fast nichts gesagt hatte. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich. „Lils, was ist denn heute mit dir los? Fandest du es gestern Abend nicht nett?" Müde rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab. Schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Ich bin nur müde. War gestern einfach zu spät…" redete sie sich raus. Sie schloss die Augen und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund. Nick wusste das sie nicht darüber reden wollte.

„Remus hat erzählt das du und James ein zivilisiertes Gespräch geführt habt. Was sagst du zu deiner Verteidigung?" bohrte er dennoch nach. Er war sich sicher, dass die ganze Sache mit ihm zutun hatte.

„Wir haben beschlossen neu anzufangen und das was damals war zu vergessen. Das ist alles."

„Aber?"

„Ich kenne James. Und er wird irgendwann wieder den Bock abschießen. Ich weiß das er sich schon anstrengt nicht ständig Bemerkungen zu machen, die absolut daneben sind. Aber er macht es doch immer wieder." Lily schloss die Augen versuchte sich zu entspannen.

„Komm, ich massiere dir den Nacken." Schlug Nick vor. Lily nickte und setzte sich vor ihn auf den Boden. Sie war völlig verspannt. Nach und nach löste sich die Verspannung. Allerdings hörte Nick nach einiger Zeit leises Schluchzen.

„Lils, was ist los?" Langsam ließ er sich hinter sie rutschen und umarmte sie.

„Nichts… es ist ja nicht so das ich es nicht versuche. Aber es geht einfach nicht… und jetzt heul ich auch noch rum…" murmelte sie leise.

„Was denn?"

„Seit ich Remus, Sirius, James und Peter wieder gesehen habe kommt das alle wieder hoch. Alles. Ich versuche schon nicht daran zu denken was damals war. Aber wenn James wieder einen dummen Spruch macht, dann denke ich wieder daran, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Ich kann es einfach nicht vergessen."

„James hat sich verändert. Das ist sechs Jahre her. Damals war er siebzehn. Mitten in der Pubertät. Es tut ihm wirklich Leid was er gemacht hat. Und er bemüht sich das wieder gut zu machen. Du bedeutest ihm nämlich mehr als du sehen willst." Nick bemühte sich seine Freundin zu trösten. Er konnte sie gut verstehen. Eigentlich war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis sie diesen ‚Zusammenbruch' hatte. Manchmal holte einen die Vergangenheit ein.

„Er hat sich schon oft genug entschuldigt. Aber ich kann nichts dagegen machen, dieses Bild von damals taucht immer wieder auf. James hat damals mein zu Hause zerstört. Und auch jetzt hätte er die Möglichkeit mir wieder alles wegzunehmen."

„James würde das nicht tun. Und wenn er es versuchen würde, dann wärst du stark genug das nicht zu zulassen."

**

* * *

Die neue alte Lily**

Am Montag war Lily wie ausgewechselt. Nick hatte damit gerechnet, dass Lily weiterhin deprimiert sein würde, oder zumindest nicht so fröhlich wie sonst. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Als er aufwachte war sie schon in der Küche, hätte Bötchen geholt und Kaffee gekocht. Sie strahlte ihn an, als er sich zu ihr setzte.

„Das wird heute ein schöner Tag!" verkündigte sie und scheuchte ihn durch die Gegend, damit sie zur Arbeit fahren konnten.

In der Praxis waren schon ein paar Patienten. Lily begrüßte alle freundlich und verschwand kurz in der Küche um Remus zu sehen. Sie hatte eine Spezialaufgabe für ihn. Er sollte lernen wie man Blut abnahm. John hatte sich bereiterklärt mit ihm am Nachmittag zu üben. Deswegen wollte sie sich die Mittagspause damit vertreiben ihm zu zeigen wie er das machen sollte. Ein Lied trällernd ging sie in ihr Zimmer, zog sich um und empfing ihren ersten Patienten.

„Was ist mit ihr los? So gut gelaunt war sie schon lang nicht mehr." verwunderte sich Remus. Nick konnte ihm nur beipflichten.

„Gestern hatte sie einen Durchhänger, das genaue Gegenteil von jetzt. Aber heute Morgen ist sie wie verwandelt…"

„Echt? Es ist selten das sie nicht gut gelaunt ist. Eigentlich ist sie immer guter Laune, aber heute… Meinst du sie tut nur so?" Remus hatte das gesagt, was auch schon Nick gedacht hatte. Vielleicht war Lily nicht guter Laune, sondern spielte das nur vor.

In der Mittagspause hatte sich noch nichts geändert. Lily lächelte jeden an. John und Jason freuten sich darüber, als sie das Radio lauter stellte und anfing mit zu singen.

„Nickilein, tust du mir einen großen gefallen?" Lily hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen bettelnd an. Jason knuffte Remus in die Seite und deutete auf die beiden.

„Pass auf, es dauert nicht lange und sie hat in um den kleinen Finger gewickelt." flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Kommt drauf an, wenn du schon so fragst…"

„Bitte, bitte." Die beiden anderen Ärzte und Remus sahen ihn mitleidig an, lächelten aber über das Bild was sich ihnen bot. Sie wussten das Nick ihr keinen Gefallen abschlage konnte. Und er gab schließlich nach.

„Was soll ich denn machen?" seufzte er schließlich. Remus sah, wie Jason triumphierend die Arme in die Luft streckte.

„Remus muss doch lernen wie man Blut abnimmt. Ich will ihm das ja zeige, aber ich brauche dich dafür…" säuselte sie. Sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Remus, komm!" rief sie noch.

„Manchmal kann Nick einem Leid tun. Aber er ist nun einmal ihr Mitbewohner und da muss man nun einmal für alles herhalten und seinen Opfer bringen. Man kann nicht ganz ungestraft eine Lily haben" feixte Jason. John lachte auf.

„Du bist doch nur froh, dass sie dich nicht gefragt hat!" Jason nickte.

* * *

Würde mich freuen wenn ich ein paar Reviews zu der Geschicht kriegen würde. Muss nicht lang sein, nur ein ganz kleines Feedback...

Danke **Sophia** für dein Review. Hab mich ganz doll gefreut.

Auch ganz lieben Dank an Maja. Keine Angst Quidditch kommt noch mal wieder. Dauert auch nicht mehr zu lange. ;-)

Danke fürs lesen und ich wüsche euch noch einen schönen Tag!

Eure LittleSunflower


	15. Nick in der Luft und Quidditch

**DC **Mir gehört nur der Plot und ein paar Figuren. Der Rest ist Eigentum von JKR!

Jetzt kommt eins meiner Lieblingskapitel (und es ist ganze 12 Seiten lang!)! Hoffe ihr mögt es mindestens genauso... Also R&R! Würde mich freuen wenn ich mindestens zwei, oder drei Reviews bekommen würde... Muss ja nocht lang sein...

**

* * *

**

**Nick über den Wolken**

Drei laute Knalle ließen Nick aufschrecken. Vorsichtig schob er den Kopf durch seine Tür und sah ins Wohnzimmer. Von dort hörte er Stimmen. Seufzend schlenderte er zu den drei Ruhestören. „Was macht ihr hier?" murmelte. Die drei Gestallten drehten sich abrupt um als sie ihn hörten, da sie ihn nicht kommen gehört hatten.

„Wir wollen einen Ausflug machen!" verkündete Peter, etwas zu enthusiastisch. James und Sirius verdrehten lachend die Augen.

„Was unser Pete damit sagen wollte ist, dass wir euch abholen um etwas zu unternehmen. Wo ist denn Lily?" James sah sich suchend um. Nirgends war sie zu sehen.

„Wo soll sie an einem Samstagmorgen um diese Uhrzeit sein? Sie schläft! Wenn ihr mich nicht geweckt hättet, dann würde ich das auch noch tun. Warum seid ihr jetzt schon auf!" beschwerte sich Nick und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er war am Vorabend mit einem Kumpel um die Häuser gezogen und hatte erst vier Stunden geschlafen.

„Ich geh' sie wecken!" verkündete James und stiefelte los.

„Lass sie doch schlafen, wenn sie noch müde ist, dann unternehmen wir was allein!" rief Peter hinterher. Nick gähnte einmal herzhaft und wollte schon wieder einschlafen.

„Du kennst doch Prongs, ohne Lily würde es ihm nur halb soviel Spaß machen?" grummelte Sirius zurück. Mit einem Wink war über Nicks Kopf ein Eimer Wasser. Mit einem anderen Wink drehte er sich um und Nick schrak mit einem entsetzten Schrei auf. „Nicht einschlafen, wir wollen gleich los!"

"Versuch es gar nicht erst! Wir sind Marauder und kennen jeden Trick!" Peter Schüttelte sich vor lachen, als er Nick pudelnass auf dem Sofa, nach Luft schnappen sah. Nun schüttelte der sich und riss seine Augen auf.

„Na, dann kann ich mir ja eine Dusche Sparen…" Sirius sah das als Wink und zauberte ihn trocken. „Wo ist eigentlich James?"

„Der weck doch seine Lily! Pass auf, gleich hören wir sie schreien!"

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem? Was Lily und Remus erzählt haben ist er ständig von Frauen umringt und hat auch sein eines oder anderes Techtelmechtel. Warum hat er keine Freundin? Die Mädels reißen sich doch bestimmt um einen Quiditch-Spieler, oder?" Peter und Sirius sahen sich an.

„Ein Womenizer ist er immer noch. Aber er nutzt das zumindest nicht mehr so aus wie in der Schule." formulierte Peter vorsichtig.

„Warum das so ist musst du ihn am Besten selber Fragen…"murmelte Remus.

„Ich hab da schon so meine Theorie."

James hörte seine Kumpel im Wohnzimmer reden. Als er Lilys Zimmer betrat, schien die Sonne zwischen der Jalousie durch, auf ihr Gesicht. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Friedlich lag sie auf der Seite, streckte sich der Sonne entgegen und ihr rotes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Nach wenigen Sekunden erinnerte James sich wieder, warum er hergekommen war. Leise ging er zu ihrem Bett und kniete sich hin. Während er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich überlegte er wie er sie wecken könnte. Denn ins Ohr schreien, mit Wasser ins Gesicht schütten oder verfluchen, wie er es bei Sirius und seinen Freunden machte, konnte er es bei Lily nicht wagen. Die beiden hatten erst vorkurzen damit angefangen sich zu verstehen. Zwar war er sich noch nicht darüber sicher, was Lily wirklich von ihm dachte, aber sie hatten neu angefangen. Und er hoffte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie ihm vertraute, wie sie Nick und Remus vertraute. Aber er strengte sich an.

„Lily…" versuchte er es leise. Als sie keine Reaktion zeigte, strich er ihr sanft über die Wange. „Lily, aufwachen!" sagte er dieses mal etwas lauter. Dieses mal breitete sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus, die Augen blieben aber geschlossen. „Bist du wach?" Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen und ihr strahlte ihn noch mehr an, wenn das noch möglich war.

„Morgen…" murmelte sie noch etwas müde. „Wie geht es dir?" sie schien nicht sonderlich verwundert zu sein ihn zusehen.

„Danke, gut… Und selbst?" etwas verwirrt sah James sie an. Dann stellte er fest das seine Hand immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht lag. Schnell zog er sie weg und wurde rot.

„Auch ganz gut. Und was machst du hier?" Seelenruhig blieb sie immer noch liegen und sah James an.

„Wir…Also Peter, Sirius und ich wollten dich zu einem Ausflug einladen… und Nick natürlich auch…" Eigentlich wollte er weiter zurück rücken, um etwas Abstand zwischen ihn und Lily zu bekommen, aber er tat es nicht. Er sah ihn ihre smaraktfarbenen Augen und konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden.

„Was wollen wir machen?" Lily war diejenige die den Blickkontakt unterbrach und stand schließlich auf. James sprang ebenfalls auf und wurde sich auf einmal bewusst in welcher Situation er sich befand. Lily stand vor ihm in nichts außer einem kurzen Nachthemd.

„Überraschung. …letztes Spiel der Saison. Und habe für alle Karten besorgt… wir können ja nachher…" nervös ging er schnell zur Tür.

„Fühlst du dich unwohl, James?" lachte Lily, als sie seine Unsicherheit bemerkte.

„N… nein… ich weiß nicht?" James bekam einen hochroten Kopf.

„Das ich das noch erleben darf das der große Prankster und Frauenheld James Potter in der Gegenwart einer leichtbekleideten Frau sich unwohl fühlt! So nun aber raus. Wenn ich mit soll muss ich mir noch was anderes anziehen. Es sei denn du willst das ich das anlasse." Damit schob sie ihn aus dem Zimmer. Als sie die Tür schloss lehnte sie sich dagegen und lächelte noch mehr. Sie atmete tief ein und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus.

James ging währenddessen zurück zu den anderen. Kopf schüttelnd blieb er kurz stehen und hoffte, dass er wieder normal aussah. „Was soll Nick mich selbst fragen?" erkundigte er sich als er ins Wohnzimmer ging. Er hatte nur den letzten Satz mitbekommen. Nick winkte nur ab.

„Wir haben kein Geschrei gehört, hast du den Rotschopf wach bekommen?" fragte Sirius und bemerkte, dass James einen leicht erröteten Kopf hatte. „Oder hat sie dich als Dankeschön in ihr Bett gezogen und hemmungslos niedergeknutscht?" Nick und Peter prusteten bei der Vorstellung los, James hingegen tat, als hätte er seinen besten Freund nicht gehört.

„Sie kommt gleich, sie muss sich noch umziehen."

Lily und Nick waren zusammen von Leakey Chauldron zu einer Adresse gefloht, die ihnen James gegeben hatte. Die anderen waren dort hin appariert. Als die beiden angekommen waren hörten sie die anderen reden. Vorsichtig trat Nick aus dem Kamin und half Lily daraus zu kommen.

„Das macht ja Spaß! Warum haben wir das nicht schon früher gemacht?" murmelte Nick Lily ins Ohr. Diese ordnete ihren Rock und sah sich um. Sie waren in einem großen Raum gelandet, ähnlich wie Sirius Wohnzimmer, nur altmodischer eingerichtet. Dann entdeckte sie ein großes Bild von James über dem Kamin. Waren sie bei James gelandet? Und war er so selbstverliebt, dass er sein eigenes Bild aufhängte?

„Sie sind also die beiden Nachzügler?" begrüßte sie eine Frau Anfang Fünfzig. „Ich bin Emilie Potter." Emilie lächelte die beiden warm an. Sie hatte die selben Augen, das selbe dunkele Haar und das selber verschmitze Lächeln wie ihr Sohn. Nur war sie kaum größer als Lily.

„Hallo, ich bin Nicolas O'Conner und das ist Lily Evans." Nick reichte ihr die Hand und schüttelte diese. Lily tat ihm gleich.

„Lily, Sie waren mit meinem Sohn auf Hogwards, oder? Ich erinnere mich, das er öfter von Ihnen geredet hat." Lily lächelte höflich zurück.

„Hat er das? Wir waren damals nicht wirklich gute Freunde…" Nick stieß ihr mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Nein? Zu mindest scheinen Sie ihn beeindruckt zu haben…"

„Em, was hältst du die jungen Leute auf. Sie wollen doch noch weiter an den See…" ein Mann, etwa in dem Alter von Emilie betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er war groß und hatte einen athletischen Körperbau. Hinter ihm kamen dreiviertel der Marauder.

„Mum, was erzähltst du schon wieder?" nölte James.

„Nichts…" unschuldig sah sie ihren Sohn mit großen Augen an.

„Na super, was hat sie euch peinliches erzählt?" den gespielt entsetzten Blick sah Emilie ihren Sohn an.

„Aber Jamsie, was sollte ich denn erzählen!" flötete sie und schmiegte sie an ihren Mann. James verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Prongs, wir wollen los…" drängelte Sirius als James etwas erwidern. „Du kannst auf dem Weg Lily und Nick ausquetschen und dich nachher bei deiner Mutter beschweren!" Dann ging er zu Emilie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke für das leckere Essen. Du bist die beste… Wir sehen uns bestimmt nachher noch, Em! Tschüß Xavier!" Dann ging er wieder in das Zimmer neben an.

„Kommt ihr beiden, wir wollen los!" Peter und James gingen ihm nach.

„Es war schön Sie kennen zu lernen!" sagte Lily und verabschiedete sich von James Eltern. Diese lächelten freundlich zurück und verabschiedeten sie sich auch.

„Sie ist genauso wie er und Siri erzählt haben!" hörten sie Emilie sagen.

„Wirklich hübsch!" murmelte Xavier zurück. Nick sah, wie Lilys Ohren rot wurden und lachte.

Nach einem langen Fußmarsch waren die fünf am See angekommen. Peter ließ sich erschöpf auf die Wiese fallen. „Warum sind wir nicht appariert, oder geflogen?" murrte er.

„Schon vergessen wir haben einen Muggel an Bord!" trällerte Sirius, schnappte sich seinen Besen und flog los.

„Wow, fliegen… Lilikins, kannst du das auch?" flüsterte Nick. Die schüttelte nur den Kopf und breitete die Decke aus.

„Lily fliegt nicht gern." James schnappte sich seinen Besen. „Höhenangst!" formte er, als Lily beschäftigt war. Nick griente und nickte. Dann hob auch James ab und drehte einen Looping nach dem anderen.

„Warum weiß er das du Höhenangst hast und ich nicht?" Nick zog eine Schute und ließ sich auf die Decke fallen. „Ich versteh das nicht… Das muss doch verdammt toll sein… So völlig frei… Fliegen, das würd' ich auch gern können…"

„Lust mitzufliegen?" fragte James. Nick strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sprang auf.

„Natürlich!" Schon ging es los. James flog mit dem jubelnden und jauchzenden Nick durch die Luft. Zu erst vorsichtig, dann immer tollkühner und waghalsiger. Peter und Lily sahen den beiden lachend zu.

„Sieht komisch aus, oder? Warum fliegst du nicht mit den anderen Peter?" Lily holte sich einen Apfel aus dem Picknickkorb und sah dann Peter genauer an. Ihr war aufgefallen das er sich verändert hatte. Seine Augen waren traurig und ausdruckslos.

„Jedes Mal wenn ich fliege, dann sehe Charly, wie sie in der Schule bei den Spielen geflogen ist, oder bei James im Garten…" Seine Freundin legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich vermisse sie…"

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Tut mir leid. Erzähltst du mir etwas über sie? Wie ging es ihr die letzten Jahre?" Als Peter nur traurig in die Luft sah, seufzte Lily. „Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst…"

„Doch, natürlich. Es ist nur nicht leicht für mich… Weißt du Charly hat im Ministerium gearbeitet. Wir waren wirklich glücklich. Wir hatten kurz vor ihrem… ihrem Tod beschlossen ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein…" Peter sah weg von Lily, aber sie hatte die Tränen schon gesehen.

„Ich hätte sie gern wieder gesehen…" Sie holte zwei Butterbier aus dem Korb und reichte ihrem Kumpel eins davon.

„Sicher… Sie hat oft von dir geredet. Aber du hast es vorgezogen bei den Muggeln zu leben." Den bitteren Unterton in seine Stimme hörte die junge Frau neben ihm nicht. „Mud… Muggel… Du hast dich nie bei ihr oder einem anderen gemeldet. Ganz plötzlich hast du nicht mehr mit uns geredet. Weißt du wie traurig sie darüber war? Du **_warst_** ihre beste Freundin?"

„Ich hatte meine Gründe. Außerdem habe ich noch mit euch geredet. Ich hatte nur viel zu tun. Die NEWTs standen vor der Tür…"

„Gründe… Sogar nach Hogwards hast du nicht mehr mit ihr geredet. Keine Eule beantwortet. Sie dachte die ganze Zeit sie hätte etwas Falsches gemacht! Hast die Muggel deinen Freunden vorgezogen…" langsam wurde der Blondschopf giftig. Lily rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Jedoch erklärte sie sein Verhalten damit, dass er seine Frau verloren hatte und sie vermisste.

„Peter, ich hatte mich damals für die nicht magische Welt entschieden. Es war nicht möglich in beiden gleichzeitig zuleben. Ich verstehe, ja…"

„Aber jetzt geht das? Was hat sich verändert? Was ist es, was dich auf einmal wieder zu uns zieht? Erkläre es mit bitte- Das verstehe ich nämlich nicht." Die Rothaarige atmete einmal tief durch um ihre Wut zu kontrollieren. Sie war kurz davon zu explodieren. ‚Er muss dir Leid tun, Lily. Er hat seine Frau verloren' betete sie sich vor.

„Was verstehst du nicht, Wormtail?" mischte sich Sirius ein. Lily war froh, dass sie nicht auf Peters Frage antworten musste.

„Nichts." Lily lächelte Sirius an. Sie wollte nicht, dass einer von den anderen mitbekam, worüber die beiden sich unterhalten hatten.

„Aus der Luft sah es so aus, als ob ihr euch streiten würdet." ungläubig sah er zwischen Lily und Peter hin und her. Peter sah inzwischen unbeteiligt auf den See.

„Na ja, wir haben über das Quidditchfinale heute Abend geredet." versuchte Lily sich aus der Affäre zuziehen.

„Dann ist ja gut." Als er sich jedoch ein Butterbier aus dem Korb holte fiel ihm ein, dass Lily Quidditch nicht sonderlich mochte, geschweige denn darüber reden würde…

**

* * *

Quidditch **

Sirius und Peter machten sich über Nick lustig, der ganz nervös auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. Remus und die anderen hatten ihm schon häufig etwas über Quidditch erzählt, aber jetzt endlich konnte er sich das mal ansehen. Und er kannte einen der Starspieler, James Potter. Außerdem war es nicht irgendein Spiel. Es war das letzte der Saison, das Finale der Play-Offs.

„Padfoot, lass uns was zu trinken holen." haute Peter Sirius an. Der sprang auf und blubberte eine Liste von Süßigkeiten und Snacks herunter, die er ungedingt kaufen müsse. Peter verdrehte nur die Augen und nickte seinen anderen Freunden zu. Er und Lily hatten sich still geeinigt das der Vorfall unter ihnen bleiben sollte und redete wieder normal miteinander.

„Wir haben schon gehört, dass du angeblich wieder in der magischen Welt bist. Aber was machst du hier, Evans! Potter anfeuern!" hörten Lily und Nick eine eisige, schnippische Stimme. Als sie sich umdrehten stand ein Mann in Lily Alter mit langer blonder Mähne vor ihnen. Seinen Arm hatte er um eine Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren gelegt. Hinter/ neben den beiden standen zwei weitere Männer. Einer mit strähnigem Haar und einer der wie eine kleine runde Kugel aussah.

„Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen, Malfoy." Lily versuchte unbekümmert zu wirken und sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Snape, wie geht es dir?"

„Geht dich nichts an, Mudblood!" zischte Snape zur Antwort. Lily wusste nicht viel über die magische Welt, aber es gab zu ihrer Schulzeit einen aufkommenden Schwarzen Lord. Und das Gerücht, dass fast alle Slytherins zu ihm hielten kursierten damals in der Schule.

„Ist er auch so was wie du? Ein Mudblood?" mit einem Abfälligen Blick wies Malfoy auf Nick.

Lily überging die Frage. „Das ist Nick. Und, für welche Mannschaft seid ihr?" wechselte sie die Frage. Nick hatte gemerkt das sich seine Mitbewohnerin unwohl fühlte, also legte er beschützend den Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Bist wohl hier um Potter zu zujubeln." ein schleimiges, verächtliches Grinsen umspielte Snapes Mund. „Von wegen, ‚mich kriegt er nie'" Crabbe, der neben ihm stand lachte ein hohles lachen und hörte abrupt auf, als er hinter Lily sah.

„Er wird es nicht gern sehen, das du dich hier mit einem anderen vergnügst…" Malfoy lächeln gefror, als er eben falls hinter Lily sah.

„Wie geht es euch, Malfoy, Crabbe, Snivellus und Cousinchen? Amüsiert ihr euch gut?" fragte Sirius Stimme kalt, soe wie Nick sie noch nie gehört hatte.

„Deine Mutter lässt dich Grüßen. Sie hofft du hängst der Familie keinen allzu Schlechten Ruf an. Denn mehr als dich aus dem Stammbaum zu brennen kann sie nicht!" sprach Narzissa zu ersten Mal in ihrer quäkenden stimme. Damit drehte sich dir Gruppe um und verschwand an das andere Ende der Tribüne.

„Was wollten die denn hier!" murrte Sirius. Lily sah nervös, wie er der Gruppe mit geballten Fäusten hinterher sah.

„Nichts. Sie haben nur kurz gefragt wie es mir geht." hastig legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm um ihn zu beruhigen. Der sah sie nur fragend an. Er wusste das sie das sicher nicht gemacht hatten, dafür kannte er sie gut genug.

„Lilikins, was ist ein Mudblood?" fragte Nick halblaut. Diese deutete ihm, dass er leise sein sollte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Psst, sag das nicht zu laut… das ist jemand, der aus einer Familie kommt, die bisher nicht zaubern konnte."

„Aber dass bist du doch…" Nick verstand nicht, warum er dann nicht laut darüber reden sollte.

„Es ist eine Art Schimpfwort. Es gibt Zauberer die Zauberer aus solchen Familien verachten. Sie wollen sie nicht in der Zauberwelt haben." Jetzt ging ihm ein Licht auf. Diese Gruppe von Zauberern hatte also etwas gegen ‚Muggelstämmige'. Warum war Lily aber nett zu ihnen gewesen… Warum erzählte sie den anderen nicht davon? „Die Marauder und die anderen von eben haben sich schon in der Schule nicht vertragen. Wenn du es ihnen sagst, dann kannst du sicher sein, dass Sirius sie verflucht, dass sie nicht mehr selbstständig ins Krankenhaus laufen können…" murmelte sie noch, als könne sie seine Gedanken lesen.

Sirius hatte händevoll zutun, als er in seine Disko kam. Ein Barkeeper war ausgefallen und nun musste er einspringen. Dabei hätte gerade heute bei James sitzen müssen. Er hatte sein Spiel verloren. Und Sirius kannte seinen besten Freund gut genug, damit er wusste, dass er sich nun vorwürfe machte. Remus war auch nicht da, der war immer noch mit seinen Klasse von der Ausbildung auf einer „Klassenfahrt". Und Peter war für so was nicht zu gebrauchen. Der hatte heute komische Stimmung. Er hatte sich sogar mit Lily gestritten, auch wenn beide es nicht zugaben und es bestritten.

„Warum bist sitzt du hier so traurig, James?" fragte Lily, setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und legte wie er ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm.

„Warum wohl!" knurrte er nur zurück.

„Weil ihr das Spiel verloren habt?"

„Weil **_ich_** daran schuld bin, das wir verloren haben!" Lily stand auf und kam wenige Momente später wieder, mit einer halbvollen Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

„Die hat der Barkeeper gespendet." Sie schenkte ein Glas voll und reichte es ihm. „Warum denkst du das du schuld daran bist? Du hast gut gespielt."

„Gut gespielt! Ich wurde von einem Klatscher vom Besen geschossen!" empörte er sich und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

„Sei froh, das du hier sitzen kannst. Bei den Muggeln wärst du erst einmal ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus geblieben!"

„Soll mich das trösten?" traurig legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch.

„Nein, aber du kannst nichts dafür das ihr nicht gewonnen habt." Lächelnd strich sie ihm durch das Haar. „Du konntest danach nicht weiter spielen. Davor hast du viele Punkte gemacht, dass die anderen den Vorsprung noch aufholen konnten lag nicht an dir!" redete sie auf ihn ein.

„Wenn ich mich nicht so angestellt hätte, dann hätten wir gewonnen…"

„Wie hättest du denn weiter spielen sollen? Du konntest doch nicht einmal mehr laufen! Wie sollst du dann fliegen können! Auch eure Medizin kann nicht so schnell heilen, dass du innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wieder topfit bist. Wenn du nur halb fit gewesen wärst, dann hättest du deiner Mannschaft nur im Weg gestanden, dann hättet ihr sicherlich noch höher verloren." Ungläubig bewegte James seinen Kopf so zur Seite, dass er Lily sehen konnte. Dann dachte er nach. Lily hatte zwar keine Ahnung vom Quidditch, aber…

„Vermutlich hast du recht…" langsam, aber sicher hellte sich seine Laune auf. Und als Lily ihm zu zwinkerte setzte er sich wieder gerade hin und lächelte sie müde an. „Und magst du Quidditch immer noch nicht?"

Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, das Fliegen und die Höhe sind mir nicht sehr geheuer…"

„Warum bist du dann mitgekommen? Du hättest doch nach Hause gekonnt."

„Weißt du ich kenne den Starspieler aus der einen Mannschaft. Der ist ein Freund von mir. Und dem wollte ich einfach mal zugucken." Lachend stand sie auf. Und zog James hinter sich her an die Bar, wo Peter und Nick standen. Im selben Moment tauchte Sirius mit vier Cocktails auf, die blubbernd ihre Farbe wechselten.

„Weilst du also wieder unter uns, Prongs?" Der nickte nur und setzte sich auf einen Barhocker. Nick und Peter gingen zum tanzen und Lily setzte sich neben James.

„Hey Potter, wie geht es dir?" fragte ein großer, bulliger Mann, der wie ein Bär wirkte. „Lenkst du dich ab?" Sein Blick fiel auf Lily.

„Lily, dass ist Nathan Miller. Du hast ihn heute auf dem Feld gesehen. Das war einer von denen die mit 'nem Schläger durch die Luft geflogen sind und die Klatscher geschlagen haben. Du weißt schon, einer von den Bällen, der mich getroffen hat. Miller, das ist Lily Evans. Eine Freundin von mir." Lily lächelte Nathan an und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Ich lass euch dann mal wieder allein…" griente der dann, aber Lily hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht wegen mir. Ich wollte sowieso zu Nick und Peter und tanzen. Bleib du mal hier und mach ihm klar, dass er wirklich nicht schuld daran ist, das ihr heute verloren habt." Lily drückte Nathan auf ihren Hocker und tänzelte dann zu ihren beiden anderen Freunden. James sah ihr nach.

Erwartungsvoll sah Nathan James an. „Und was läuft da?" verwundert sah James wieder seinen Teamkameraden an.

„Was soll da laufen? Wir kennen uns aus der Schule und sind gut Freunde."

„Ach komm, mir kannst du doch die Wahrheit sagen! Was läuft da!" bohrte er weiter nach. Sirius gesellte sich kurz zu den beiden.

„Da läuft wirklich nichts, leider. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass unser lieber James nicht an ihr interessiert ist!" grinsend und mit sich selbst zufrieden stellte Padfoot zwei neue Getränke vor die beiden und verschwand dann wieder.

"Wusste ich es doch!" ein triumphierendes Lächeln machte sich auf Nathans Gesicht breit. „Sie ist schon ein heißer Feger… Aber sie ist anders als deine sonstigen Schnitten!"

„Natürlich ist sie anders! Sie ist etwas besonderes!"

„OH, da hat es wen erwischt! Selbst den größten Playboy erwischt es irgendwann einmal. Dann lass ich wohl besser die Finger von ihr! Ich habe in der Umkleide so manche Geschichte von den Maraudern gehört und bin nicht besonders scharf darauf auf deiner Abschussliste zu stehen…"

„Klappe!"

„Jetzt kenn ich zu mindest den Grund dafür, warum du nicht mehr so viele Mädels abschleppst, wie früher. Du wirst weich!" Lachend schlug er James auf die Schulter und verschwand dann wieder.

Selig ließ Nick sich auf das Sofa fallen und streckte die Beine von sich. Der Tag war lang gewesen. Erst hatte die Marauder, oder zumindest dreiviertel von ihnen, sie zu einem Ausflug abgeholt, dann Quidditch und zum Abschluss die Saisonabschluss-Party mit James Mannschaft. Zwar hatten die das Spiel verloren, waren dennoch ausgelassen gewesen.

Eins hatte er an diesem Tag allerdings noch bemerkt. Er hatte einen andere, weniger netten Teil der anderen Welt mitbekommen. Den Grund dafür, dass Lily nur noch ungern in der Zaubererwelt war. Ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler waren alles andere als freundlich gewesen. Die abwertenden Blicke und der angeberische, fast angeekelte Tonfall waren ihm nicht entgangen. Lily war während ihrer Schulzeit dem tagtäglich ausgesetzt gewesen. Natürlich hatten die Spitzen Bemerkungen und die Streiche auch damit zutun. Mit dem Zeitlichen Abstand klangen sie alle witzig und auch Lily konnte darüber lachen. Allerdings war da noch eine Blockade die nicht zuließ das sie den Maraudern vollkommen vertrauen konnte… Die alte Lily war noch zu präsent.

„Was machst du noch? Kannst du nicht schlafen? Du musst doch morgen sehr früh aufstehen…" Lily die sich eigentlich nur ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche hatte holen wollen lehnte sich nun gegen die Wand und beobachtete ihren Mitbewohner.

„Ich weiß… aber ich denke über den Tag nach…" Als er ein kleines Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen sah, fuhr er fort. „Dir scheint er auch ganz gut gefallen zu haben, oder?"

„Sicher. Aber ich bin auch müde. Nacht! Und träum' süß von sauren Gurken." zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Versuch ich!" murmelte er. „und träum du von James…" Lily, die sich gerade umgedreht hatte, hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Warum sollte ich das?" forschend und etwas amüsiert sah sie Nick an.

„Ich dachte ja nur so…, jetzt wo ihr euch so gut verstehet…"

„Du solltest das mit dem Denken lieber lassen! Liegt dir nicht so… Vielleicht haben James und ich uns gut verstanden, mehr aber nicht!" Kopfschüttelnd ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

„Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden…" meinte er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass Lily ihn nicht mehr hörte. „Viel Spaß bei den Hausbesuchen morgen!" rief er noch hinter ihr her.

* * *

´Soo das wars wieder einmal. Wie hat es euch gefallen? Das nächste wird auch spannend. _Also mindestens drei Reviews_ und ich stell das nächte Chap rein!

Ganz lieben Dank an **Ac.Potterfan**. Habe mich ganz doll über dein Review gefreut! Hoffe das Chap hat dir auch gefallen!

Schönen Tag und ein schönes Wochenende wünsche ich euch!

Eure LittleSunflower


	16. Auroren

Soo, das nächste Chap ist da! Danke für die drei lieben Reviews! Habe mich ganz doll gefreut! Mal sehen wie euch dieses Kapitel gefällt. Es ist… naja, seht selbst. Und vergesst das Reviewn nicht!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

Auroren **

Lily bog mit einem unguten Gefühl um die Ecke. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und dunkele Wolken hingen über den Straßen. Sicherlich würde es bald regnen, aber das erklärte ihr Gefühl noch nicht. Schnell ging sie weiter. Und da sah sie auch schon, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Rettungswagen und Polizei standen vor der Praxis. Was war passiert? War einem Patienten etwas zu gestoßen? Oder war jemand akut gefährdet und musste sofort ins Krankenhaus? Aber was machte die Polizei dort?

Als sie endlich an dem Haus angekommen war, hatte sich dort schon eine kleine Menschenmenge gebildet. Eine Absperrung hielt sie zurück.

„Miss Evans, da sind Sie ja!" ein bleicher Polizist hob die Absperrung hoch, dass die junge Ärztin durch konnte. Lily kannte ihn. Er und seine Familie waren Patienten bei ihnen in der Praxis.

„Guten Tag Mr.Watson. Was ist hier passiert?" nervös sah sie sich um und versuchte möglichst viel zu erkennen um die Situation einschätzen zu können.

„Kommen Sie erst einmal mit ins Haus. Ich bringe sie gleich zu dem Kommissar. Er will Sie und Dr.Miller sofort sprechen." Als Lily die Praxis betrat traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Sie war das reinste Trümmerfeld. Nichts lag mehr dort wo es sein sollte. ‚Wo sind nur die anderen?' fragte sich Lily. Wie betäubt folgte sie Mr.Watson. „Arthur, Miss Evans ist hier…" meinte er einem anderen Mann, der sich mit dem Namen Smith vorstellte. Beunruhigt sah er sie an, unsicher, wie er ihr sagen konnte, was passiert war.

„Dr. Evans, bitte setzten sie sich!" bot er ihr einen Platz im Wartezimmer an. Sie gehorchte und setzte sich hin.

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind Dr.O'Conner, Dr. Miller und Dr.Binchy?" wie ein Mantra betete sie sich leise vor, das atmen nicht zu vergessen.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, was genau passiert ist. Momentan versuchen wir den Tathergang zu klären." er konnte sie nicht an sehen. Beschämt sah er auf den Boden.

„Wie, sie versuchen den Tathergang zu klären! Sie sind von der Polizei, das ist ihr Job! Was meinen Sie überhaupt damit? Wurde hier eingebrochen?" es war selten das Lily ärgerlich wurde. Aber sie merkte, das ihr etwas verschwiegen wurde und es machte sie rasend, das ihr niemand etwas sagte. Und der Kommissar konnte sie nicht einmal ansehen! Wie schlimm konnte es nur sein?

„Wir müssen Ihnen leider mitteilen, das Dr.O'Conner und Dr.Binchy ermordet wurden." Lily nahm nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurückfallen.

„Ermordet? Wer würde…"

„Wir wissen noch nicht genaueres. Ein Nachtbar hat bei und angerufen. Er hat gesehen, dass jemand in die Praxis eingebrochen sei und hatte Lautegeräusche und Schreie gehört." Gefasst schluckte Lily die Informationen- Sie hörte dem Bericht nicht weiter zu. Nick war ermordet worden. Und John ebenfalls. Die beiden waren unter den wichtigsten Menschen für sie. Sie waren mehr als nur gute Freunde. Wer würde so etwas tun und sie umbringen?

Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch nicht versehen und die Wolke über dem Haus hatte nicht zufällig eine Form wie ein Kopf. So genau hatte sie sich das nicht angesehen. Da gab es doch diesen schwarzen Lord in der Zauberwelt. Er hatte schon damals gewütet, als sie mit der Schule fertig geworden war. Aber was sollte er hier, hier bei den Muggeln? Was hätte er hier suchen oder finden wollen!

Wie in Trance saß sie neben Mr.Simth und beantwortete mechanisch alle Fragen.

„Lily, sind Sie das?" unterbrach eine tiefe Männerstimme die Fragerei. Erst als Lily genauer hinsah, erkannte sie ihn. Es war Xavier Potter, James Vater. „Was machen Sie bei den Muggeln?" Xavier achtete nicht auf die Polizisten, die ihn fragend ansahen. Schnell winkte er zwei weitere Männer zu sich, die sich ihrer annahmen.

„Ich… wir…" weiter kam sie nicht. Was sollte sie ihm sagen. Lily sah ihn hilflos an. Xavier setzte sich neben sie und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Kennen Sie einen der Muggel?" half er ihr weiter.

Lily nickte und räusperte sich. Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt und ihre Augen fingen an zu brennen. „Ich bin Ärztin hier… Mir gehört…" krächzte sie.

„Die Muggel waren ihre Freunde?" harkte er nach. Wieder nickte sie.

„Auch Ärzte… eine gemeinsame Praxis…" sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Alles rauschte in ihren Ohren. Es war kaum jemand im Raum, dennoch schien es ihre so, als ob eine ganze Baustelle hier wüten würde. Jetzt fiel Xavier wieder ein, warum ihm einer der Opfer bekannt vorkam. Nick, das war doch…

„Bleiben Sie hier sitzen. Wollen Sie etwas trinken?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Lily war dankbar, das er sie allein lassen wollte. „Soll ich irgendjemanden bescheid sagen, der sich um Sie kümmern…"

„Danke, aber ich muss hier noch einiges klären… Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist? Warum sind Sie überhaupt hier?" Ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er ein Zauber war. Was machte er hier?

„Hinter dem Anschlag steckt Lord Voldemort. Sagt Ihnen der Name etwas?"

„Aber warum ist er hier gewesen. Die beiden sind doch Muggel. Sie kennen doch nur eine…" Sie hielt inne. Die beiden kannten nur eine Hexe, die hier war. Nur eine aus dieser Praxis besaß magische Kräfte. Hatte er ursprünglich sie töten wollen und da sie nicht da war ihre Freunde? Oder war es weil John und Nick die Zauberwelt kannten? Wie sie es drehte und wendete, sie war schuld…

„Geht es Ihnen gut? Soll ich einen Heiler rufen?" Aber sie schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Was werden sie den Muggeln erzählen?" fragte die Rothaarige. In dem Moment sah sie auf und entdeckte einen verstört aussehenden Jason in der Tür stehen. Neben ihm stand ein anderer Zauberer. Sie sprang auf und umarmte ihn.

„Lils, was ist passiert? Man wollte mir nicht sagen…" Als Jason Xavier entdeckte brach er ab. Der Auror stand auf und stellte sich vor.

„Es tut mir sehr leid ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass Dr.O'Conner und Dr.Binchy ermordet wurden." Jason krallte sich an seiner Freundin fest, taumelte trotzdem zurück.

„Wie… warum…" auch er konnte es nicht glauben. Seine Freunde tot? Er merkte wie Lily sich in seinem Arm verkrampfte und mit dem Tränen kämpfte.

„Einer Ihrer Patienten war es. Warum er das gemacht hat, wissen wir nicht. Wir versuchen das noch heraus zu finden. Jedoch wird dies schwer werden, denn nachdem er ihre Kollegen erschossen hat, nahm er sich selbst das Leben." Xavier sah wie die beiden mit sich kämpften. Der Schock war groß, das konnte er sehen. Die beiden Muggel waren nicht nur Kollegen gewesen. Nick hatte er einmal kurz gesehen, gestern. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte nicht darüber nachdenken. Aber wie von selbst kam die Erinnerung an Nick wieder, wie locker er drauf gewesen war. James hatte von ihm schon erzählt. Er teilte sich mit Lily sogar eine Wohnung…

Xavier beschloss Lily und Jason allein zulassen. Er sage einem seiner Kollegen bescheid, dann disapparierte er zu James. Lily und Jason brauchten Unterstützung. James wollte sicherlich für sie da sein.

Nachdem Xavier seinem Sohn erzählt hatte, was passiert war, war erst einmal Stille im Raum. James fasste sich relativ schnell, sprang dann auf.

„Appariertst du zurück? Ich komme mit." Xavier nickte. Damit hatte er gerechnet.

„Sie wird dich brauchen. Das was du bisher erzählt hast, war Nick so etwas wie Lily Familie." Es ploppte zweimal und schon waren sie disappariert.

Lily und James hatten sich in einen der Räume zurückgezogen. Jasons Zimmer war nicht so stark durcheinander wie die anderen. Geschockt und leichenblass saßen sie dort und tranken Tee.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Einfach weiter machen?" fragte Lily. Ihr liefen Tränen über die Wangen. Warum hatte Voldemort Nick und John töten müssen? Ihre Freunde. Ihr Halt, den sie sich über die Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Die Personen, die ihr gezeigt hatten dass sie normal war. Das sie jemand besonderes war…

„Ich weiß nicht… Allein…" In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. James steckte seinen Kopf herein und betrat vorsichtig den Raum.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid…" murmelte er und umarmte Lily. Leise hörte er sie schluchzen. „…es tut mir so Leid…" Jason sah betreten auf den Boden. James löste sich von Lily und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

**

* * *

Fear **

Jason hatte James und Lily am Haus abgesetzt. Nun standen die beiden vor der Wohnungstür, die Tür war schon geöffnet, allerdings wollte Lily noch nicht rein gehen.

„Wir holen nur ein paar Sachen. Ich will nicht das du hier zu lange bist…" James schob Lily vorsichtig in die Wohnung in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Nun stand er hilflos und allein im Wohnzimmer und wartete auf sie. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu wissen, dass Nick nicht mehr lebte. James wartete darauf, dass er jeden Moment um die Ecke kam und sich über ihn lustig machte. Aber da konnte er lange warten. Sicher, James und Nick kannten sich noch nicht sehr lange Zeit, aber Lily… Ein Teil ihrer Familie war zusammen gebrochen. Nick hatte ihr immer sehr viel halt gegeben und war ihr sehr wichtig gewesen. James wusste nicht, wie es Lily ging. Er konnte es nur ahnen. Nick war immer für sie da gewesen.

Ein leises Schluchzen unterbrach James Gedankengänge. In Schnellen Schritten ging er in Lilys Zimmer. Dort saß sie. Zusammen gekrümelt auf ihrem Bett, die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Genau das war es warum James sie nicht alleine in der Wohnung lassen wollte. Deswegen hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie bei ihm in den nächsten Tagen wohnen könne.

„Er ist… tot…" konnte er zwischen den Schluchzern verstehen. Er setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie. „Warum?… Er war doch ein Muggel" Das hatte sich James auch schon gefragt. Warum hatte Lord Voldemort die Praxis angegriffen… In der Praxis gab es nur zwei Zauberer… Gute Zauberer noch dazu…

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Vielleicht kann mein Vater da weiter helfen. Ich werde ihn mal Fragen." Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und atmete tief ein. In seinem Kopf schwirrte schon eine leise Vermutung darüber warum das alles passiert war. „Lass uns erst einmal hier weg."

„Ich vermisse ihn und John schon jetzt. Warum sie? Die Wohnung scheint, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Als würden die beiden gleich um die Ecke kommen."

Nach einer Weile hatte Lily es geschafft ihre Sachen zuende zu packen, dann war James mit dem Koffer und Lily nach ihm disappariert. Als sie in seine Wohnung appariert war, entdeckte sie James in der Tür stehend.

„Komm ich zeig dir erst einmal dein Zimmer. Mach es dir bequem und fühl dich wie zu Hause. Du kannst hier so lange bleiben wie du willst." Lily folgte ihm durch einen Flur auf der linken Seite der Wohnung. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, aber für die Wohnung hatte sie keinen Blick.

„Danke…" murmelte sie nur. Der Tag war mehr als nur stressig gewesen. Sie wusste nicht was sie nun tun sollte. Nick war immer für sie da gewesen und auch John hatte einen festen Platz in ihrem Herzen gefunden. Die beiden konnten doch nicht einfach nicht mehr da sein. Es ging einfach nicht.

James hatte in seinem Gästezimmer noch Licht gesehen. Deswegen hatte er angeklopft und war hinein gegangen. Sie hatte in dem Bett gelegen, mit verweinten Augen und zusammengerollt. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Es tat ihm weh sie in so einem Zustand zusehen. Er wollte ihr helfen, aber wie? Jetzt schien sie allein sein zu wollen… Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„James, bleib…" flehte sie fast. verwundert ging er zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett, neben sie.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah, dass ihre Augen feucht waren. Vorsichtig strich er ihr über das Gesicht, als ob er Angst hatte das sie zerbrechen würde.

„Danke…" murmelte sie und umarmte ihn.

„Wofür? Ich möchte dir wirklich sehr gern helfen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie. Ich bin nicht Remus, der weiß wie man sich in jeder Situation benehmen muss. Oder Padfoot, der es immer schafft das Richtige zu tun." Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Ich weiß nicht wie ich…" Lily sah ihn erst mit ihren großen Augen an, es schien fast als ob sie lächeln würde, dann lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Danke das **du** für mich da bist." sagte sie nur und schloss die Augen. James strich ihr noch über die Haare und schlief schließlich selbst ein.

* * *

Danke für's Lesen! Ich weiß, traurig. Ich habe die Nick und John sehr gemocht. Tja, aber so ist das Leben… Würde mich ganz doll über Reviews freuen. (Drei bis vier Stück und ich lade das nächste Chap hoch…)

Ganz lieben Dank an die Reviews!

**Ac. Potterfan**: Danke! So langsam fängt es an zwischen Lily und James.

**Marli:** Wieso unnütz? Freue mich ganz doll. Gaanz lieben Dank! Ein wenig musst du dich aber noch gedulden.

**kurai91:** Macht doch nix! Man hat halt nicht immer Zeit und Lust zu schreiben. Freue mich aber, wenn du weiter reviewst.

Danke noch mal fürs Lesen!

Schönen Tag noch!

Eure LittleSunflower!


	17. Potter

**DC:** Mir gehört nichts. Nur der Plot und ein paar Figuren

Hoffe euch gefällt das Chap! Würde mich über ein par Reviews freuen!

Mit den nächsten Updates kann es etwas dauern. Habe gerade Praktikum und das ist stressig. Beeile mich aber, versprochen!

**

* * *

**

**Potter **

Den Brief hatte Remus von einer Eule bekommen. Als er erfahren hatte war er sofort in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte seine Sachen gepackt und war zu sich nach Hause appariert. Er konnte es nicht glauben was passiert war. Zwei seiner Chefs waren getötet worden. Von Lord Voldemort. Warum sollte ein so starker Zauberer einfache Muggel töten?

Er machte sich sorgen um Lily. Wie würde es ihr gehen? War sie allein? Wussten die anderen überhaupt schon bescheid? Er apparierte in Lilys Wohnung, fand jedoch niemanden vor. Kein Zettel. Nichts. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Sirius! fiel ihm ein. Sicherlich war sie bei ihm. Bei James war sie sicherlich nicht. Auch wenn die beiden sich gut verstanden, Lily würde nicht mit zu ihm kommen.

Es war bereits neun Uhr morgens. Sein Kumpel würde sicherlich noch nicht wach sein. Der Club macht meistens erst gegen sechs zu. Dennoch apparierte er in das Haus. Sirius lag ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa, wie bestellt aber nicht abgeholt. Remus brauchte jedoch nicht lange, bis er ihn geweckt hatte.

„Hast du schon gehört was passiert ist? Klar hast du das, sonst wärst du nicht hier! Was bildet sich dieser A ein! Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet die beiden aussuchen! Dieser W kann was erleben! Dem W wird ich es zeigen… Wenn ich ihm begegne, dann wird ich ihm die F polieren!" legte Padfoot los. Remus, der nicht mit einem solchen Redeschwall gerechnet hatte, versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Der ist doch vollkommen egal! Wo ist Lily!"

„Nicht in ihrer Wohnung?" erstaunt sah Sirius zu seinem Kumpel runter.

„Nein! Wo könnte sie…"

„Xavier ist Auror. Bestimmt hat er Em davon erzählt. Sie hat Lily bestimmt zu sich genommen. Und wenn nicht weiß sie sicherlich wo sie ist…" Damit disapparierten die beiden. Jedoch fanden sie Emilie Potter nicht in ihrem Haus. Allerdings konnte ihnen ein Hauself sagen, dass sie bei James sei.

Die sonst so lustig wirkende Frau sah zu den jungen Männern. Sie hatte damit gerechnet das sie auftauchen würden. Sie wusste das Remus nach Lily suchen würde und Sirius zu ihr kommen würde. Ja , sie kannte die Jungs…

„Seid leise! Die beiden schlafen noch! Und meiner Meinung nach sollte Lily soviel schlafen wie sie will! Verstanden, Siri?" Sie drückte die beiden auf Stühle und brachte ihnen Tee und Kaffee. „Remus, sie liegt wohlbehalten im Gästezimmer! Kommt nur nicht auf die Idee die beiden zu wecken!" mahnend sah sie zu Sirius.

„Die beiden? James kann doch langsam mal aufstehen…" maulte Sirius.

„Wenn du ihn weckst, wirst du wohl auch Lily wecken…" Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann sprang er auf und lugte ins Schlafzimmer. Tatsächlich, Lily schlief noch. In James Armen. Beide schienen sich wohl zufühlen. Emilie tippte ihm auf die Schulter und wies ihn an leise zurück zur Küche zukommen. Die beiden hatten jedoch nicht bemerkt, dass James aufgewacht war. Vorsichtig versuchte er so aufzustehen, dass Lily weiterschlafen konnte.

„Schlaf weiter…" murmelte er als sie leise Geräusche von sich gab und strich ihr übers Haar. Dann ging er in die Küche. Von dort kamen gedämpfte Stimmen. Sicherlich war seine Mutter da.

„Na, hast du gut geschlafen!" fragte sein bester Kumpel grinsend. Remus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Padfoot, halt die Klappe!" raunte er. „Wie geht es Lily? Schläft sie noch?"

„Ja, das tut sie…"

„Wie soll's dem armen Ding schon gehen? Sie hat zwei ihrer besten Freunde verloren!" murmelte Emilie. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes zauberte sie Tassen und Kaffee auf den Küchentisch. „Wie geht's dir, Jamsie?"

„Wie schon. Nick war schließlich nicht nur Lilys Freund. Zwar kannten wir ihn noch nicht so lang, aber…" James suchte nach Worten.

„Ich weiß was du meinst, Prongs… Er war schon ein netter Kerl…" Es ploppte laut aus dem Wohnzimmer. Kurz darauf kam Peter in die Küche. Er sah etwas abgehetzt aus.

„Ich hab's grad gehört! Schrecklich!" keuchte er. Die anderen nickten betroffen. „Wenn man bedenkt… wir haben ihn doch erst gesehen. Wisst ihr noch?"

„Wie könnten wir das… Sonntag…" murmelte Sirius. Remus sah die anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Er hat sich so gefreut Quidditch zu sehen…" fuhr James fort. Emilie legte ihrem Sohn ihre Hand auf den Arm. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran. Die ganze Truppe war schließlich bei ihnen gewesen. Den kurzen Moment den sie Nick gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihn gleich sympathisch gefunden.

„Warum? Ich versteh es nicht…" Remus wuschelte sich durchs Haar. Eigentlich war es sonst James der diese Angewohnheit hatte, aber es war wirklich zum Haare raufen.

„Ich habe mit Xavier darüber geredet, als er vom Einsatz wieder kam. Es passt noch nicht alles zusammen. Aber es sieht danach aus, als ob bei der Planung der Attacke etwas falsch gelaufen sei. Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen unser und der Muggelwelt, außer der einen." Emilie sah aufmerksam in die Runde.

„Lily…" murmelte Sirius. "Aber sie hat doch nichts mehr mit unser Welt zu tun… na ja, zumindest zu mindest fast…" überlegte er laut weiter

„Du meinst es gäbe keinen Grund dafür Lily töten zu wollen" harkte Emilie nach.

„Überhaupt keinen. Lily war kaum in unser Welt. Die Death-Eater konnten gar nicht wissen das…" er hielt inne. „Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins waren doch auch beim Quidditch… Erinnerst du dich Peter?"

„J…ja. Als wir mit dem Trinken wiedergekommen sind. Aber was willst du damit sagen?" Peter rückte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wich den Blicken der anderen aus.

„Wir wissen doch alle das _die_ zu _seinen_ Anhängern gehören!" Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Die werden ihm doch brüh warm erzählt haben, dass sie wieder da ist!"

„Warum sollten sie Lily…" mischte sich Peter wieder zu Wort, vermiet immer noch jeglichen Augenkontakt.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Wormtail!" zischte Sirius.

„Lily ist die beste Hexe in unserem Jahr gewesen. Und da sie Muggelstämmig ist, würde sie nie auf deren Seite Wechseln. Selbst wenn sie das nicht wäre, würde sie das nicht machen. Die haben sie gesehen, beim Quidditch! Da konnten sie sich doch ausrechen das… Sie wissen das Lily ihnen gefährlich werden kann. Mit ihrem Talent kann sie gegen fast jeden kämpfen!" überlegte James.

„Und Malfoy konnte sich denken dass sie zum Spiel gekommen war um dich zu sehen. Zumal sie euch zusammen gesehen haben werden. Und es ist doch bekannt, das die Potters im Orden sind. Und auch du, Sirius, als schwarzes Schaf der Familie bist denen sicherlich als Mitglied bekannt!" spann Remus weiter.

„Ihr seid also der Meinung, dass Voldemort in der Praxis war, um Lily zu töten. Und das sie durch einen Zufall nicht dort war?" angestrengt dachte Emilie nach. Vielleicht sollte ihr Mann mit ihnen reden. Das könnte hilfreich bei den Ermittlungen sein…

„Gott-sei-dank…" murmelte James. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Lily…

„Sicherlich war die Death-Eater sauer und haben Nick und John…" Remus schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was passiert war. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass die beiden gequält worden waren…

„Genug davon… Lily wird sicher bald wach… Ich will nicht das sie irgendwas von den Vermutungen erfährt!" ermahnte James die anderen. Er ahnte schon was sie dann machen würde.

Was alle nicht mitbekommen hatten war, dass Lily bereits davon wusste. Sie hatte nicht lauschen wollen. Das war nicht ihre Art. Aber durch Zufall hatte sie das Gespräch mit hören können. Nun schlich sie sich zurück in das Zimmer und versuchte zu verdauen, was sie gehört hatte.

Leise klopfte es an der Tür. Lily wollte keine Gesellschaft. Sie wollte allein sein. Remus steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und kam ins Zimmer, als er sah, dass sie wach war. Er setzte sich neben sie und versuchte sie zu umarmen.

„Mir tut es…" aber sie unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß…" Remus versuchte nicht zu zeigen, dass er geschockt war. Vor ihm, das war nicht die Lily die er kannte. Selbst als sie sich damals zurückgezogen hatte in der Schulzeit, hatte sie besser und lebendiger ausgesehen. Jetzt war sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Ihre Augen hatten nicht den üblichen Glanz und auch ihre roten Haare schienen nicht mehr ganz so rot.

„Wie geht es dir?" Aber Lily antwortete nicht. Sie schien durch ihn hindurch zu sehen. Remus wartete eine Weile. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Lily wollte nicht reden, wollte nichts hören. Egal wie viel er ihr helfen wollte, er wusste nicht wie. „Ich wollte dich nur kurz sehen. Ich werde gleich zur Praxis fahren und sehen was ich dort tun kann…" Als sie nicht reagierte, strich er ihr ein letzte mal über den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. „Ich komme morgen noch mal." er war schon in der Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Denk nicht zuviel nach." Dann ging er zurück in die Küche und erzählte, was er gesehen hatte.

„Sie braucht Zeit für sich. Gebt ihr die Zeit und seid für sie da, wenn sie euch braucht." meinte Emilie und stand auf. Sie musste zurück zu ihrem Haus. Xavier würde bald kommen und sie hatte schließlich ein paar neue Details. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Jungs und disapparierte kurz vor Remus.

Auch Peter blieb nur noch kurz. Die beiden anderen dachten daran wie schwer es für ihn sein müsste. Sicherlich dachte er gerade jetzt wieder an Charly. Schließlich war sie noch nicht lange tot.

„Wir sollten wieder nach ihr gucken." murmelte Sirius. Es waren einige Stunden bereits vergangen, nachdem die anderen weggegangen waren. Seit dem hatten sie von Lily nicht einen Mucks gehört.

**

* * *

Danke**

Sirius war abends gegangen. Er hatte zwei Clubs um die er sich kümmern musste. Auch wenn ihm nicht danach war, musste er sie öffnen. James fühlte sich unwohl in der Wohnung. Mit leisen Schritten schwebte er regelrecht durch die Wohnung und horchte an Lilys Tür. Gegen halb acht hatte er genug. Er klopfte und ging ins Zimmer.

Da saß sie, an die Wand gelehnt und ganz klein gemacht. James stellte den Teller mit Essen aufs Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich möchte das du was isst. Du siehst nicht gut aus… Wir machen uns Sorgen." Als Lily nicht reagierte rückte er näher an sie heran und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Wand.

„Ich gehe Morgen zurück in meine Wohnung." James, der zu erst sich gefreut hatte, dass sie etwas sagte runzelte nun die Stirn.

„Du kannst gern bleiben. Ich will nicht das du …"

„Ich gehe Morgen zurück!" fuhr sie ihn an.

„Warum?" er sah sie erschrocken an.

„Ich…" beschämt sah sie auf den Boden und suchte nach Worten. „Ich will allein sein…:".

„Weißt du schon was du machen willst?" Ihm war wohler zu mute, wenn er sie bei sich wusste.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist wenn Voldemort zurückkommt? Ich will nicht das dir etwas…"

„Nein! Ich gehe!" meinte sie bestimmt. James konnte in ihren Augen neue Tränen entdecken.

„Aber du kannst…" er dachte kurz nach. „Hast du uns vorhin in der Küche gehört?" Als sie nicht antwortete und so tat als wäre er nicht da, wiederholte er seine Frage. Aber er bekam immer noch keine Antwort. „Du hast vor dich nicht mehr bei uns zu melden, oder? Du willst uns wieder allein lassen, nicht wahr?" Er wusste was sie vorhatte. Sie musste nicht antworten. „Werden wir nicht gefragt? Ich will nicht, dass du gehst!" flüsterte er, legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. „Du kannst mich doch nicht zurück lassen. Wir haben doch erst angefangen uns zu verstehen. Willst du uns nicht die Chance geben, die wir bräuchten?"

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung…" antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen.

„Du hast keine Schuld daran! Das weißt du auch! Selbst wenn es so wäre, dann solltest du es uns überlassen zu entscheiden, ob wir dich noch mögen oder nicht. Wir würden dich nicht allein lassen! Du hast keine Schuld, merk dir das! Und deswegen lasse ich dich hier nicht ausziehen! Ich will, dass du ein Teil von meinem Leben bist. Du bist einer der bewundernswertesten Menschen die ich kenne. Du bist nett, hast dich immer wieder aufgerappelt, egal was passiert ist, du setzt dich immer für andere ein und versuchst sie zu schützen oder ihnen zu helfen. Dazu kannst du so gut zaubern, wie sich das viele andere nur wünschen können. Und außerdem bist du noch wunderhübsch… Ich wäre doch dämlich dich aus meinem Leben verschwinden zulassen." James lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren. Er hörte sie leise Schluchzen.

„Aber ich bin schuld… wären sie nicht meine Freunde gewesen…"

„Was dann? Du hast so viel Schönes mit ihnen zusammen erlebt… Sie waren deine Freunde und wollten es sein. Sie wussten, dass du eine Hexe bist und haben immer weiter mit dir Kontakt gehalten. Meinst du einer der beiden hat auch nur eine Sekunde bereut, dass er dich als Freundin hat? Du kannst die Leute nicht vor schlimmern Dingen beschützen in dem du dich isolierst. Jeder hat Gefahren mit denen er leben muss. Voldemort ist hinter vielen her. Auch hinter uns. Wenn du also Angst vor ihm hast, dann solltest du dir wirklich überlegen, was du machst. Schließlich könnten wir auch dich gefährden." Zum ersten mal sah Lily James an. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass er nicht wollte das sie ging. Und sie wusste, dass es ihr schwer fallen würde, ihre Freunde nicht mehr zu treffen. „Du würdest uns sehr verletzt, wenn du uns allein lassen würdest. Wir haben dich alle sehr gern. Der eine oder andere vielleicht sogar mehr." meinte er eindringlich und wurde etwas rot. „Wir würden dich sehr vermissen und wirklich sehr traurig sein. Schließlich würdest du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben wollen… Überlegst du dir das noch mal mit dem weggehen, versprochen?" Lily nickte. Sie war froh, dass James versuchte sie zu überzeugen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Gerade als er dachte sie wäre eingeschlafen, öffnete sie wieder die Augen.

„Er war so Glücklich, weißt du das? Wir haben uns noch unterhalten. Er war so glücklich die andere Welt kennen zulernen. Das fliegen, Quidditch und das alles. Ihr habt ihm einen so schönen Tag geschenkt und hat davon geschwärmt. Er würde sauer auf mich sein, wenn ich mich wieder verkümmeln würde, oder? Er hat euch alle sehr gern gemocht." Der Rotschopf atmete tief ein. „Danke das du mein Freund bist, das du für mich da bist und das du versuchst ihn zu ersetzten."

„Heißt das du bleibst hier?"

„Wenn du mich noch lässt… Es wird allerdings nicht leicht werden mit mir. Und ich werde mir bald eine neue Wohnung suchen. Ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen…" Damit schloss sie ein weiteres mal die Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

AN: Und? was sagt ihr dazu? Irgendwie süß die Beiden, oder?

Erstmal ganz lieben Dank für die Reviews. Habe mich ganz doll darüber gefreut!

**Juliegirl:** Lieben Dank für das Kompliment! Als Remus gemerkt hat, dass James an Lily interessiert ist hat er sich eslbst zurück genommen. Er wußte, dass er und Lily keine Zukunft haben. Mögen tut er sie immernoch. Er hat sich nun einmal damit abgefunden das die beiden nur Freunde sind. Das mit dem Werwolfleben ist nicht so einfach... - Hoffe die Geschichte begeistert dich weiter!

**kurai91:**Freue mich weiter von dir zuhören ;-)

**Maja**: Ich weiß das es traurig ist. Musste selber ganz schön schlucken. Aber es hat tatsächlich einen Sinn. Vielleicht erkennt man den noch nicht, aber es gibt einen.

Danke für's Lesen! ICh wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag und ein erholsames Wochenende!

Eure LittleSunflower


	18. Der Abschied

**Sorry,** das es so lange gedauert hat. Aber war wirklich sehr beschäftigt. Und so habe ich es nicht geschafft ein neues Chap zu schreiben. Dafür habe ich gleich noch eins dran gehängt. BEide nicht sehr lang, aber ich verspreche das Kapitel 20 viel länger wird.

Also lest, habt Spaß und reviewt!

**

* * *

**

**Der Abschied**

James war nervös. Heute war die Beerdigung von John und morgen die von Nick. Wie Lily die beiden Tage wohl überstehen würde? Die letzten Tage hatte sie nicht viel gemacht. Sie lag im Bett, unterhielt sich mit ihm und auch mit den anderen und versuchte tapfer zu sein. James und Remus hatten jedoch bemerkt, das sie ihnen nur die Hälfte von dem wie es ihr ging zeigte.

Bald mussten sie los. In einer Stunde würde die Trauerfeier losgehen. James saß in seinem Wohnzimmer und schenkte sich einen Feuerwhiskey ein. Er musste Lily helfen. Aber war sich nicht sicher in wieweit er das überhaupt konnte.

„Kann ich das anziehen?" hörte er sie leise Fragen. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Lily fast völlig schwarz angezogen: Hose und Blouson schwarz und ein blassblaues Hemd darunter. Wäre der Anlass nicht so traurig gewesen, würde sie mehr als nur gut aussehen.

„Natürlich. Du siehst…" Lily unterbrach ihn. Sie unterdrückte Tränen und versuchte das zu überspielen.

„Wow, du willst sogar eine Krawatte tragen…" Als sie sah, wie er sie um den Hals gebunden hatte lachte sie kurz leise. „Komm, ich mach dir einen Knoten rein. Sonst merken die Muggel noch was…" Sie stellte sich vor ihn und konzentrierte sich auf den Schlips. James hingegen sog den Duft ihrer Haare in sich ein und musterte ihr Gesicht von nahem. Schließlich bemerkte er auch die Tränen die ihr die Wangen hinunter liefen. Er zog sie näher an sich ran und umarmte sie.

„Sch… du schaffst das heute… Wir sind doch alle für dich da…" murmelte er leise und beruhigend auf sie ein. Aus der Küche hörte er nach ein paar Minuten Gerämpel.

Lily löste sich von ihm und wischte sich das Gesicht trocken. „Ich kann mir nur nicht vorstellen, dass er und Nick… Wie können sie auf einmal…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnäuzte sich die Nase. Dann sah sie ihn wie verändert an und wirkte wieder gefasst. „Und vergiss nicht, heute trägst du keinen Umhang. Du musst den Mantel nehmen!" ermahnte sie ihn und ging zur Küche.

Remus hatte seinen Kumpels erzählt was auf sie zukommen würde. Es war fast alles wie bei Charlys Beerdigung. Aus diesem Grund gingen Sirius und Peter relativ schnell nach der Beerdigung. Peter ging es nicht gut. Es kamen wohl zu viel Erinnerungen hoch. Auch Remus verschwand bald und wollte nicht zum Leichenschmaus mitkommen. Diese Nacht war Vollmond und so war er bereits geschwächt und musste sich ausruhen. So ging James mit zu Johns Schwester.

„Lily, wie schön das du hier bist…" Joana warf sich ihr um den Hals. Tapfer rang sich diese ein Lächeln ab.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid… Eigentlich wollte ich mich früher bei dir melden, aber…"

„Schätzchen, ich weiß. Es ist so schrecklich…" Erst jetzt schien sie zu merken das Lily in Begleitung war.

„Mein herzlichstes Beileid…" murmelte James und streckte Joana die Hand entgegen. Als sie ihn genaustens musterte stellte er sich vor.

„Kanntest du meinen Bruder?"

„Ja, wir haben uns ein paar mal…" die Antwort schien ihr zu genügen. Die junge Frau fiel ihm, wie vorher Lily, um den Hals und begann zu schluchzen.

„Es ist s schrecklich… Kommt mit. Ihr setzt euch zu unser Familie an den Tisch. Lily war schließlich fast mit ihm zusammen." Während James Lilys Blick suchte, schob ihn Joana zu einem Tisch. „John war noch so jung. Lily hatte wirklich Glück, dass sie nicht in der Praxis war. Wir häufig habe ich mir schon gewünscht, dass er ebenfalls Hausbesuche gemacht hätte… Ein Patient. Grausam. Ich kann nicht verstehen…" Dann wurde sie unterbrochen. Eine ältere Dame hatte sich in das Gespräch eingemischt. James war froh über diese Ablenkung. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Lily wie in Trance neben ihm saß.

„Lils, wie geht es dir?" besorgt strich er ihr über den Arm. Mit glasigen Augen sah sie zu ihm.

„Ich denke es ist einfach ein wenig viel. Wenn ich daran denke…" sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und morgen noch einmal das alles. Du lässt mich nicht allein, oder?"

„Nein, keine Angst… Ich bin da…" murmelte er und merkte wie sich Lily an seiner Hand festkrallte. Wie konnte er sie allein lassen!

Der nächste Tag wurde nicht einfacher für Lily und ihre alten Freunde. Nick war inzwischen ein Freund von allen geworden. Nur Peter hatte es nicht geschafft auf den Friedhof zu kommen. Den Grund dafür kannten die anderen: Charly.

Auch bei dieser Beerdigung war Lily froh Remus, James und Sirius um sich zu haben. Zwar waren sie ebenfalls sehr traurig, konnten die junge Frau jedoch stützen. Der Abschied von diesem Freund fiel ihr noch schwerer als von John. Mit Nick hatte sie sich eine Wohnung geteilt, mehr als das. Nick war Lilys Familie gewesen. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie es wert war das sich jemand um sie sorgte und auch das sie eine einzigartige Person war. Sein Tod war für Lily, als zöge jemand ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Sie konnte nicht mehr in der gemeinsamen Wohnung leben. Wie sie ihre Arbeit bewältigte musste sie erst feststellen. Aber auch das würde nicht leicht werden.

Als ein Cousin eine Grabrede hielt und von Früher erzählte ging es nicht mehr. James, der neben Lily sah merkte wie sie sich immer weiter verkrampfte und sich Mühe gab nicht laut zu schluchzen. Auf dem Weg aus der Kapelle entdeckte sie Jason mit seiner Freundin Lana. Lily wusste das der Tod der beiden anderen ihn ebenfalls sehr mitgenommen hatte, aber er wirkte gefasst.

Die Marauder und Lily waren alle zum Leichenschmaus eingeladen worden. Und dies mal gingen sie auch mit. Peter, der immer noch zu Hause saß würde sicherlich auch Gesellschaft brauchen. Allerdings war Nick ein wirklich guter Freund geworden.

„Sie sind doch auch Ärztin, oder?" krächzte eine ältere Dame die zur Gruppe dazu stieß.

„Ja, Nick, zwei andere Ärzte und ich haben uns eine Praxis geteilt!" versuchte Lily gefasst zu antworten. Sie mochte das Gerede nicht. Das erinnern tat ihr weh. Das Erinnern an Nick, die gemeinsame Zeit und daran das er nicht mehr da war.

„Und sie haben auch mit ihm zusammen gewohnt!" Lily nickte als Antwort. „Waren Sie mit ihm zusammen? Ich kenne die jungen Leute doch! Wilde Ehe! Nichts mehr mit dem heiligen Sakrament! Und nun? Kommen Sie mit einem anderen Mann an ihrer Seite! Was bilden Sie sich ein? _Mein_ armer Nickilein…" Lily Augen waren immer größer geworden. Sie war froh, dass nun Nicks Mutter zu den beiden kam.

„Granny, du weißt doch das dies Lily ist. Nick und sie waren nicht zusammen. Wir haben dir das doch schon erklärt. Lily hat keine Familie mehr und Nick hat ihr ein wenig geholfen sie zu ersetzten." Keine Familie… Wieder einmal wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie allein war. Eigentlich hatte sie niemanden mehr. „Es tut mir wirklich leid Lily. Aber du kennst ja die alten Leute…" Unterbrach Mrs. O'Conner ihre Gedanken. Als die beiden Damen weg waren, ließ Lily sich wieder auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Wie sollte es bloß weiter gehen!


	19. Weihnachtszeit

**Weihnachtszeit **

Die Beerdigung war bereits drei Monate her. Aber nichts hatte sich daran geändert, dass Lily bei James wohnte. Sie genoss es nicht allein zu sein. Der Gedanke an Nick und John war immer noch schmerzhaft für sie, aber inzwischen breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Es war nicht mehr der Schmerz der sie daran erinnerte jemanden verloren zu haben, sonder die Erinnerung an gemeinsame Stunden und Erlebnisse. Aber die Weihnachtszeit hatte genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt angefangen. James hatte gemerkt, dass sie allmählich nachdenklicher wurde und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen einfror. Aus diesem Grund hatte er schon früh geklärt, dass sie Weihnachten mit ihm und Sirius bei seinen Eltern verbringen konnte.

Die Weihnachtszeit war deprimierend für Lily. Alles erinnerte sie daran, was sie mit Nick gemacht hatte. Und auch die Praxis war keine Ablenkung. Die beiden Neuen Ärzte waren schon dort und hatten sich eingearbeitet. Aber es war nicht das Selbe.

Das schrecklichste war jedoch der Gedanke gewesen allein feiern zu müssen. Und als James ihr anbot mit zu seinen Eltern zukommen, hatte sie sich gefreut. Xavier und Emilie hatte sie seit sie bei James wohnte hin und wieder gesehen. Die beiden waren sehr bemüht, dass James dafür sorgte, dass es ihr gut ging.

Am 24. Dezember apparierten James, Sirius und Lily in die Potter Villa. Emilie wartete bereits auf sie. Während sie Lily ihr Zimmer zeigte kümmerten sie ein paar Hauselfen um das Gepäck.

„Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause, Darlin'! Lass dich von den Männern nicht einschüchtern. Wenn du Hunger hast bediene dich einfach. Wenn Sirius und James im Haus sind, dann sind die Hauselfen extra eifrig. Deren Hunger kann man fast gar nicht stillen!" trällerte sie und zeigte ihr das ganze Haus. Dann ließ sie Lily allein und murmelte etwas von Kekse backen.

Das Haus war riesig. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein dort aufzuwachsen. Es gab viele Räume, die mit alten Möbelstücken und viel Charme eingerichtet waren. Nicht nur das, es gab viele Schlupfwinkel und Erker in denen man sich gut verstecken konnte.

„Hast du schon die Bibliothek entdeckt?" hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme hinter sich. Lächelnd drehte sie sich um.

„So was gibt es hier?" bettelnd sah sie Sirius an. „Zeigst du sie mir?" lachend schüttelte der schwarzhaarige den Kopf.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wir kommen sowieso daran vorbei." Es war bereits kurz vor sieben. Um sieben sollte das traditionelle Weihnachtsessen im kleinen Kreis stattfinden. Die Hauselfen hatten einen großen Braten gekocht und es sollte feierlich Geschmaust werden.

„Jamsie, hast du Lily schon von der Feier erzählt?" harkte Em nach. Die junge Hexe sah mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen. Feier?

„Ich weiß noch nicht ob wir wirklich kommen sollten, Mom." Sirius versuchte sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Er wusste schon was gleich passieren würde. James anscheinend auch, denn er fügte noch hinzu: „Vielleicht wird das alles zu viel…" Aber es half nichts. Xavier sah seinen Sohn streng an.

„James, hast du Lily davon erzählt?" Dann sah er zu Lily und fuhr fort. „Das hat er wohl vergessen! Wir haben Morgen eine Familien Feier. Das heißt unsere Geschwister und Cousinen werden kommen! Und du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen."

„Du weißt, dass du nicht um die Feier herum kommst!" stichelte Emilie und freute sich sichtlich über den verzweifelten Blick ihres Kindes. Sirius unterstrich diese Meinung mit leisem und unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Es wird tierisch voll! Überall Alten Leute, die eine sagen, wie groß man doch geworden ist…" nölte James. Aber sein Vater ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen.

„In Wirklichkeit mag er diese Feste. Es ist selten, dass die gesamte Familie zusammen kommt. Es wird immer lustig. Auch ohne die Streiche die von einigen gespielt werden?" mit einem bemüht ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruck sah er in die Runde. James und Sirius fingen just in diesem Augenblick zufällig eine sehr interessante Diskussion über Quidditch an und Emilie sah ‚unauffällig' durch den Raum. „Sie sind nicht so unschuldig wie sie alle tun! Lass dich da nicht täuschen. Vor allem nicht Em!" flüsterte er Lily zu, die sich über das heitere Gespräch freute. Emilie, die diesen Kommentar natürlich gehört hatte, sah ihren Ehemann entsetzt an.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Schatz?" empörte sie sich. Inzwischen hörten auch James und Sirius der Unterhaltung wieder zu,

„Meinst du ich weiß nicht, woher unser Sohn diese Gabe hat ständig etwas anzustellen! Wir hätten auch fast eine Standleitung zu Dumbeldor beantragen lassen können!" feixte Xavier. Die anderen sahen ihn komisch an.

„Was für eine Standleitung?" fragte Sirius nach. Und James schien das gleich zu denken.

„Ein Muggel-Sprichwort, nicht war Lily?" Lily lächelte Xavier an. Natürlich wusste sie, was er meinte. Schließlich hatte sie die beiden mehrmals live erlebt. Und das Emily ähnliche war, konnte man ihr ansehen. Hin und wieder blitzten ihre Augen, also ob sie gerade etwas ausheckte.

* * *

**An:** Ich weiß, es hat sehr lange gedauert. Deswegen sind es auch zwei kürzere Chaps geworden. Hoffe sie haben euch gefallen. Alles ein wenig traurig. Aber so ist es nun einmal geworden… Kapitel 18 ist anders geworden als ich es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Aber so ist es doch auch ok, oder? Würde mich über ein paar Reviews freuen!

An dieser Stelle noch ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an die lieben Reviews.

kurai91: Hoffe es hat nicht all zu lange gedauert. Ging aber wirklich nicht schneller. Praktikum ist sehr anstrengend und zu dem bin ich auch noch krank geworden. Hoffe die beiden Chaps haben dir gefallen!

Samantha Potter2: Gaaanz lieben Dank! Hoffe du ließt weiter!


	20. Weihnachten

**DC:**Mir gehört nichts. Nur ein paar (wenige) Figuren sind meiner Feder entsprungen... leider.

Habs mal wieder geschafft. Endlich wieder ein neues Chap. Hoffe euch gefällt es so gut wie mir! Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und reviewt fleißig.

**

* * *

**

**Weihnachten**

Am Nächsten Morgen wachte Lily von Sirius Geschrei auf. Sie schloss noch ein letztes Mal die Augen und zog sich dann an. Sie erinnerte sich an das Weihnachten im siebten Schuljahr. Damals hatte sie sich mit Sirius angefreundet. Und dann war das mit James gewesen… Schnell schob sie den Gedanken fort. Es war Vergangenheit. Er hatte sich verändert. Er war netter geworden. Netter in der Hinsicht, dass er sich wirklich um sie sorgte. Natürlich hatte sie schon gemerkt, dass ihm viel an ihr lag. Nicht nur das, er war erwachsener geworden, ohne allerdings seinen Charme und seinen kindlichen Drang danach Unsinn zumachen zu verlieren. Allerdings wusste er seine Grenzen. Er war einfach ein sehr guter Freund. Und inzwischen vertraute sie ihm. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie abends häufig zusammen gesessen und geredet. Über die Zukunft und natürlich auch über Nick. Was wäre aus ihr geworden, wenn er nicht für sie da gewesen wäre? Und was würde sie überhaupt ohne ihn machen?

Sie schüttelte den Gedanken weg und ging ins Wohnzimmer. An der Tür blieb sie jedoch stehen und sah wie Sirius mitten im Geschenkpapier-Meer saß. Seine Geschenke hatte er aufgerissen und probierte sie gleich aus. Die Bücher die er bekommen hatte, lagen unbeachtet unterem Tannenbaum. Ein Stift flog um seinen Kopf und wurde von einem undefinierbaren Ding gejagt.

James saß nicht weit von ihm entfernt und beobachtete ihn. Zwar schien es, als hätte auch er es nicht erwarten können seine Geschenke vom Papier zu befreien, aber er bemerkte seine Umwelt noch. In diesem Moment knüllte er ein Papierstück zusammen und warf es Siris gegen den Kopf. Der sah irritiert auf, als hätte er nicht bemerkt, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Dann jedoch tat er James gleich. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war eine Papierschlacht zwischen den beiden ausgebrochen.

„Wie kleine Kinder, nicht wahr? Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich Weihnachten liebe. Es wirkt manchmal, als sei die Zeit stehen geblieben. Und Jamsie freut sich wieder wie ein Schneekönig über seine magische Eisenbahn." seufzte Emily. „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte mich einfach dazugesellen und mit machen. Aber dafür bin ich wohl inzwischen zu alt…" Lachend reichte sie Lily eine Tasse Kakao.

„Wieso? Die beiden sind doch eigentlich auch schon aus dem Alter, oder?" gab Lily zu bedenken.

„Manchmal kann ich James verstehen, warum er dich so gern hat…" murmelte sie, so das Lily sie kaum hören konnte. „Ich denke da käme ich mir doch ein wenig fehl am Platz vor." fügte sie noch Augenzwinkernd hinzu. Dann schob sie Lily weiter ins Zimmer.

„Frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich euch!" trällerte nun Xavier, der nun auch gekommen war. Nun sahen auch sein Sohn und dessen Freund auf. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes war das Durcheinander fort. Dann kamen sie zu den anderen und Umarmten sie mit einem „Merry Christmas!".

Lily setzte sich auf das Sofa und sah James Eltern zu wie sie ihre Geschenke öffneten. Sirius und James ließen sich neben sie fallen.

„Gut geschlafen?" fragte Sirius und schnappte sich ihre Kakaotasse. Er wartete nicht bis sie geantwortet hatte. „Bist du gar nicht gespannt, was für ein großes Geschenk wir für die ausgesucht haben?" Damit stand er auf und holte das Geschenk. Es war wirklich groß und schien schwer zu sein. Kaum hatte er es zu ihr gebracht, ließ sich die junge Frau auf den Boden gleiten und fing an es auszupacken. Es war eine große Schale die verschnörkelt war. Nach genauerer Betrachtung erkannte sie was es war: ein Denkarium An: ist das richtig geschrieben? Bin mir nicht so sicher. Im Englischen heißt es zumindest pensive… Egal, ihr wisst was ich meine, oder?

„D…das sollte doch nicht sein… wisst ihr wie teuer die sind?" ungläubig sah sie von einem zum anderen.

„Natürlich wissen wir das! Aber wir haben zusammengelegt. Em und Xavier haben auch einwenig gesponsert." erklärte Sirius. Lily umarmte ihn und bedankte sich. Sie konnte gar nicht glauben, wie viel Geld ihre Freund und die Potters dafür ausgegeben haben müssen.

„Wir dachten es würde dir gefallen. Jede gute Hexe hat eins. Vielleicht hilft es dir auch. So kannst du deine Gedanken in ruhe ordnen. Und wenn dir einmal zu viel im Kopf herum schwirrt, dann kann es sehr nützlich sein." flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr.

Nachdem sich Lily auch bei dem Rest bedankt hatte, verkündete Emily, dass sie sich alle noch einmal ordentlich ausruhen sollten. In vier Stunden wollten die ersten Verwandten kommen und da es ein langer Abend werden würde, bräuchte jeder noch etwas Schlaf.

Lily war am noch kurz zu James' Wohnung appariert um sich eins ihrer Kleider zu holen. gegen halb vier fing sie an sich fertig zu machen. Sie wollte Emily ein wenig zur Hand gehen. Schließlich war sie ein Gast und wollte nicht zur Last fallen.

Emily dirigierte ein paar Hauselfen durch die Gegend. Ihre Haare lagen in weichen Locken au ihrem Rücken und ein paar Strähnen umspielten ihr Gesicht. Auf einmal sah Lily James Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Mutter. „Darlin', was machst du schon so früh hier unten? Die große Meute kommt doch erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde."

„Ich wollte sehen, ob ich irgendwo helfen kann…"

„Du hast dich doch schon hübsch gemacht. Willst du dich dreckig machen?" Damit schob sie Lily in die Bibliothek. Als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, sagte sie: „Du siehst wunderhübsch aus. Da werde ich fast wehmütig, dass ich keine eigene Tochter habe. Aber jetzt habe ich dich ja, oder? Pass mir auf, dass du meinen Neffen nicht den Kopf verdrehst! Nimm dich in Acht!" ein letztes mal zwinkerte sie Lily noch zu und verschwand dann in Richtung Küche.

Nach einer halben Stunde hörte die junge Hexe ein leises plopp. Sie vermutete, dass die ersten Gäste eingetroffen waren. Sie legte das Buch, dass sie gelesen hatte zurück und ging in die Eingangshalle. Emily war dort mit einer Frau, die ungefähr in ihrem Alter war. Die beiden fielen sich, in dem Augenblick in dem Lily durch die Tür kam, kreischend in die Arme.

„Amy, wie geht es dir? Du musst mir alles erzählen, was mit Richard passiert ist!"

„Nachher! Erst einmal musst du mir erzählen, wer die hübsche junge Dame ist." meinte die ebenfalls schwarzhaarige Frau. Alles im allen sah sie Emily sehr ähnlich, nur war sie etwas kleiner, rundlicher und trug ihre Haare kürzer. „Die neue Freundin von Jamsilein?"

„Nein, das ist Lily," sie sah Amy mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. Und diese schien zu verstehen, was sie meinte. „sie ist eine Freundin von ihm und Siri. Lily, komm her, ich stelle dir meine Schwester Amy, ihren Mann und ihre Söhne vor!" Erst jetzt sah Lily die drei anderen Personen hinter Amy. Sie begrüßte alle freundlich und lächelte sie an. Die Jungs sahen ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich, allerdings hatten sie blonde Haare wie ihr Vater. Die beiden Jungen hießen Marvin und Zack und der Vater war Henry. Zack war um die siebzehn Jahre alt. Als er Lily sah fing er an neckisch zu grinsen.

„Eine Freundin von James? Sicher, dass du nicht seine Freundin bist, wie fast jede?" Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen von oben bis unten an.

„Ich bin so wenig seine Freundin, wie die von Sirius', oder irgendeines anderen." Lily rang sich ein Lächeln ab und drehte sich dann um.

Wenig später schien sich schon der Großteil der Familie eingefunden zu haben und bereits jetzt war das Wohnzimmer und das Esszimmer voll mit Leuten. Es war jedoch keine dieser stockstiefen Feiern, bei denen man aufpassen musste, was man sagte. Nein, in jeder Ecke wurde gelacht und sich angeregt unterhalten. Hin und wieder hörte man jemanden aufschreien. Dies schien kaum jemanden zu kümmern. Sie sahen kurz in die Richtung, aus der der Lärm kam, lachten kurz und drehten sich dann wieder um. Inzwischen flogen verschiedene Kugeln, Tannenzweige und andere Gegenstände durch die Luft und ein Stuhl fing an durch die Gegend zu laufen, sobald sich jemand auf ihn setzte. Hinzu kamen dann noch ein paar Gabeln, die sich mit den Gästen unterhalten, sobald man sie versuchte sie in den Mund zunehmen.

„Pass auf, Lily!" hörte sie James rufen, „Nicht auf den Stuhl setzten! Mom hat ihn vorhin verhext. Gleich läuft er weg." grinste er.

„Danke." Eigentlich hatte sie sich an den Tisch setzten wollen. Emily hatte gerade gesagt, dass es in wenigen Minuten Essen geben sollte.

„Hier, nimm den." James schob ihr einen anderen Stuhl hin. Als sie ihn dankbar ansah lächelte er zurück. „Wie gefällt es dir? Ganz schön viel los, oder?"

„Familien Feiern sind bei uns einige Nummern kleiner ausgefallen. Wir sind höchstens zu zwölft gewesen. Aber mir gefällt das. Muss schön sein so eine Familie zu haben…" unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Platz hin und her.

„Wie man es nimmt. Einige sind wirklich nett. Andere nicht wirklich. Siehst du den Mann dort drüben? Er hat sein ganzes Haus verhext. Er lässt niemanden hinein. Einmal im Jahr kommt er daraus und feiert mit uns. Inzwischen muss er weit über Hundert sein." Lily lachte. Der Mann sah wirklich alt aus. Sein Gesicht lag vollkommen in Falten und war, selbst wenn er Lachte kaum zu erkennen. „Tut mir leid, dass ich bis jetzt kaum Zeit für dich hatte. Aber Onkel Jack hat mir eine geschlagene Stunde über seine Schätze erzählt und wollte nicht aufhören. Wenn du magst, stelle ich dich noch ein paar Leuten vor. Leider sind wir die Einzigen in unserem Alter. Meiner Cousins und Cousinen sind entweder Älter, oder Jünger."

„Das macht nichts. Ich habe schon ein paar nette Leute kennen gelernt. Du siehst, du musst mich nicht vorstellen. Es macht mir außerdem Spaß einigen zuzusehen. Es ist schon nett zusehen, was sie so anstellen." zwinkerte sie James zu.

„Tja, dann weißt du also schon, von wem ich die ganzen Streiche hatte. Natürlich selbst ausgedacht. Aber jedes Weihachten konnte ich mich hier mit Padfoot zusammen inspirieren lassen." Selbstgefällig lehnte er sich zurück.

„Und deine Mutter hat sich sicherlich über jede Eule von Dumbeldore gefreut und war stolz auf dich. Vermutlich hat sie dir sogar Tipps gegeben, damit du nicht entdeckt wirst."

„Du hast mich durchschaut!" Lachte James und legte seinen Arm über Lilys Lehne. „Mein Vater war allerdings weniger begeistert. Du hast sicherlich schon gemerkt, dass er eigentlich eher einer ist, der sich an Regeln hält. Und er hat nie versucht sie weiter auszulegen und auszureizen."

„Im Grunde willst du damit sagen, dass wir uns deshalb so gut verstehen, weil wir uns ziemlich ähnlich sind." Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Das hatte er nun nicht gemeint. „Ich weiß schon, wie du das meinst." Dann kam eine Hauselfe und trug das Essen auf den Tisch. Bewundernd sah James die junge Hexe neben ihn an. Sie hatte sich verändert. Seit dem Tod von John und Nick war sie ernsthafter geworden. Aber heute scherzte sie mit ihm, wie sie es selten getan hatte. Ihr Lächeln umgab sie und sog seine Aufmerksamkeit ein. Er musste sie ansehen. Und er wollte ihr durchs Haar fahren und sie zum Lachen bringen. Ihn wunderte, dass niemand außer ihm zu merken schien, wie wunderschön sie heute Abend aussah.

Lily freute sich, dass sie die Verwandten von James kennen lernte. Man konnte erkennen wer zur Emilys, wer zur Xaviers Familie gehörte, oder wer angeheiratet war. Emilys Seite hatte meist schwarze Haare, die beiden männlichen Personen in alle Richtungen abstanden. Außerdem waren es die Leute die ständig lachten und den anderen kleinen Streiche spielten. Xaviers Familie lachte zwar auch sehr viel, aber auf eine ganz andere Art. Sie waren viel ruhiger und unterhielten sich sehr ausgiebig.

„Und du ließt mir nachher noch etwas vor? Du hast mir doch von dieser Geschichte mit der Schatzinsel erzählt…" Ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren hatte sich neben Lily aufs Sofa gesetzt und himmelte sie jede Sekunde an.

„Natürlich. Du kommst zu mir, wenn du Schlafen gehst, und ich komme dann mit, bringe dich ins Bett und lese dir vor." Sie wuschelte Patrick durchs Haar und lächelte ihn an.

„Super, weißt du eigentlich das ich schon Sechs bin? In ein paar Jahren komme ich nach Hogwards und dann lerne ich. Und ich werde der beste Quidditch-Spieler der Welt. Dann hole ich dich ab und ich fliege mit dir zum Mond" Als sie antworten wollte, kam ein großer blonder Junge und quetschte sich zwischen Patrick und sie.

„Kleiner schwirr ab. Wie kannst du unser neues Familienmitglied nur nerven!" wie sich herausstellte war der Störenfried Zack. Er legte seinen Arm auf die Lehne hinter Lily und grinste sie an.

„Patrick, du kannst gern hier bleiben. Zack will sicherlich gerade gehen." Aber der Kleine war schon verschwunden. „Warum machst du das? Der Kleine und ich haben uns gerade unterhalten." Lily mochte diese Art nicht. Sie hatte sie schon damals in Hogwards gemocht. Aber sie musste versuchen freundlich zu bleiben. Sie war hier Gast und gehörte eigentlich nicht zur Familie.

„Du hast dich doch gelangweilt! Das habe ich dir angesehen!" selbstsicher strich er sich die Haar zurück.

„Wie gut, dass du weißt wie es mir geht!" antwortete Lily sarkastisch. Zack erinnerte sich an den alten James. Arrogant, von sich überzeugt und denken, dass die ganze Welt ihnen zu Füßen liegt. „Aber wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, mir wird gerade langweilig. Also mache ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem vorigen Gesprächspartner." Ein letztes Mal verzog sie die Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das wenig überzeugend wirkte. Wenn sie nicht ihre Nerven verlieren wollte, musste sie gehen.

„Was machst du hier? Du sagst du wärst mit niemandem zusammen, also spuck's aus!" genussvoll lehnte er sich weiter zurück.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an." Und versuchte noch völlig gelassen und betont ruhig zu klingen.

„Also doch! Woher kennst du James?" Lily wusste auch nicht warum sie sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Aus Hogwards. Wir waren in einem Haus und in einem Jahr."

„Weißt du, dass viele sagen, dass ich ihm sehr ähnlich bin?"

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen! James war auf Hogwards genau so wie du-. Aber habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass James und ich uns in der Schule überhaupt nicht verstanden haben? Er war damals ein arroganter Egoist, den ich überhaupt nicht gemocht haben." Zacks Augen wurden größer.

„Jetzt magst du ihn?"

„Natürlich, sonst wäre ich überhaupt nicht hier, oder!" Zacks Augen fingen an zu blitzen.

„Haha, du magst ihn! Du hast es zugegeben!" lachte er weiter und warf seine Haare zurück.

„Du musst anscheinend noch sehr viel lernen mein Lieber. Jemanden mögen heißt noch lange nicht, dass man mit ihm zusammen sein möchte. Aber dafür bist du anscheinend noch zu klein?" Zack schien das Wortgefecht zu gefallen.

„Aber warum wohnst du dann mit ihm zusammen? Fällt es dir nicht schwer ihm dann zu widerstehen!" Lily sog Luft ein. Langsam ging er ihr wirklich auf die Nerven. Bisher hatte sie es geschafft, sich zusammenzureißen. Aber nun?

„Woher weißt du, dass ich zurzeit übergangsweise bei ihm wohne?" gelangweilt verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Das hat mir ein kleines Vöglein gezwitschert." freute er sich. „Und was läuft da wirklich zwischen euch? Mir kannst du es doch sagen."

„Was geht dich das an? Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, James und ich sind nur Freunde!" Inzwischen wurde ihre Stimme patziger. Warum musste sie sich so etwas von einem Schuljungen gefallen lassen!

„Wie soll das gehen? Ihr teilt euch eine ganze Wohnung!"

„Das geht sehr gut! Ich habe mit meinem ehemaligen Mitbewohner viele Jahre zusammen gewohnt. Und da war nichts!" Nick… bloß nicht an Nick denken…

„War er schwul? Ich meine, du siehst ziemlich heiß aus…" Das reichte! Wie konnte er! Nick war ihr bester Freund gewesen. Wäre sich nicht gewesen wäre er vermutlich immer noch…

„Wage es nicht so über Nick zu reden!" fauchte Lily auf einmal. Zack sah sie an und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Lily hingegen fing an sich einsam zu fühlen. Das Gefühl der Leere kam wieder in ihr hoch.

„Ein wunder Punkt? Erzähl, wer hat sich in wen verliebt? Wie konnte dieser Armleuchter nur mit dir zusammen wohnen, ohne das…"

„Mir reicht es! Geh' wem anders auf die Nerven, aber lass mich in Ruhe!" Damit stand sie auf und verschwand. Sie konnte es nicht mehr sehen, wie die anderen alle glücklich waren. Wie sie zusammen lachten, sich kannten… Sie überlegte kurz und ging auf ihr Zimmer.

Wie froh war sie gewesen, dass sie Weihnachten nicht allein verbringen musste. wenn dies nicht so gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie die ganze Zeit an Nick gedacht. Und John ist nicht zu vergessen. Bisher war es ihr gut gelungen das alles zu verdrängen. Aber jetzt kam es wieder hoch.

James war den Abend über mit seinen Verwandten beschäftigt gewesen. Immer wieder hatte er Lily gesucht und sich mit ihr unterhalten. Es schien ihr gut zu tun unter Leute zukommen. Den Abend über hatte er sie mit seinem Blick verfolgt um sicher zugehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Allerdings hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren. Und als er das letzte Mal nach ihr gesehen hatte, war sie mit seinem Cousin beschäftigt gewesen. Patrick würde ihr sicherlich noch mehr gut tun. Aber als er ihn mit Sirius Süßigkeiten verhexen sah, ging er zu ihnen.

„Paddy, was hältst du von Lily?" fragte er und beugte sich zu ihm runter.

„Die ist super! Heute Abend liest sie mir noch etwas vor. Klasse, oder?" James nickte. „Aber Zack ist total bescheuert. Der hat sie mir weggenommen…"

„Oh, weißt du wo sie jetzt ist? Ich wollte mit ihr reden…" Der Kleine zeigte ihm eine Richtung. Da sah er auch schon Zack. Neben ihm stand seine Mutter. Schnell ging James zu den beiden.

„Jamie, wie geht es dir?" fragte seine Tante ihn. Flüchtig lächelte er sie an. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Wisst ihr wo Lily ist?"

„Ganz schön bissig, die Kleine. Wie hältst du das mit ihr aus?"

„Eigentlich ist sie sehr nett. Nur wenn man sie provoziert lässt sie sich das nicht gefallen. Was hast du denn gesagt?

„Nichts Besonderes…" als er den Blick seines Cousins sah zuckte er kurz zusammen. „Nur irgendetwas über ihren alten Mitbewohner…, aber eigentlich nichts Schlimmes…"

„Weißt du, dass er vor ein paar Monaten gestorben ist! Aus diesem Grund wohnt sie bei mir!" zischte James. Seine Tante sah ihren Sohn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Zack, was…"

„Weißt du wo sie ist?" unterbrach er Amy.

„Weg - sie ist…" Und schon war James weg. Er ahnte schon wo sie war. Schnell ging er zu Lilys Zimmer. Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen. Einmal atmete er tief ein und klopfte dann an die Tür. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten steckte er den Kopf durch die Tür. Dort saß sie. Zusammen gekrümelt auf ihrem Bett.

„Alles ok?" vorsichtig setzte er sich neben sie. „Es tut mir leid was Zack gesagt hat. Er ist ein Idiot. Er wusste nicht was passiert war." Als er immer noch keine Antwort bekam, zog er Lily zu sich und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. „Amy hält ihm gerade vor versammelter Mannschaft eine Standpauke." Das Schluchzen verwandelte sich in ein klägliches Versuch des Lachens. Eine Weile saßen die beiden Still nebeneinander. Und James versuchte Lily zu beruhigen. Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken und über die Haare. In der letzten Zeit hatte er sich nach dieser Nähe gesehnt. Er liebte es, wenn er ihren Duft in sich aufsaugen konnte, oder einfach über den Rücken streicheln. Aber Lily war inzwischen in der Lage mit ihrem Schmerz alleine zu Recht gekommen. Ab und zu hatte sie mit ihm noch darüber geredet, aber auf eine andere Art und Weise.

„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich!" fiel ihm ein. Den ganzen Tag hatte er es mit sich herum geschleppt. Allerdings hatte sich nie der passende Augenblick dafür ergeben.

Lily nahm ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. „James, du hast mir doch schon…"

„Ich weiß, aber dieses ist nur von mir. Ich habe es gesehen und gedacht, dass es zu dir passen würde. Ich hatte mich sogar mit Nick darüber unterhalten. Er wollte es dir eigentlich schenken." James hatte erst überlegt, ob er ihr dies erzählen sollte. Aber er sah ihn ihren Augen nicht mehr den Schmerz. Sie war neugierig. „Augen zu!" befahl er noch und holte eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Tasche. „Augen auf!" sagte er noch und gab Lily die Schachtel. Es war eindeutig Schmuck drin. Aber es war zu groß für einen Ring.

Als Lily die Schachtel öffnete sah sie eine Kette. Ein durchsichtiger Stein als Anhänger, der wie ein kleiner Diamant aussah. Er war nur ein wenig größer als eine Träne und ging, fast unmerklich, in die Kette mit über. Es wirkte fast, als verschmolzen sie. Die Kette war fein und wirkte zerbrechlich.

„Es ist ein Memoria Temporis." erklärte James. „Es ist keine gewöhnliche Kette. In ihr steckt eine Erinnerung. Sie soll dich an etwas erinnern, dass du vermisst, oder ein eine Gegebenheit die dich sehr glücklich gemacht hat. Einmal hatte ich Nick davon erzählt und ihm versprochen ihm zuzeigen. Er wollte dir wohl eine schenken…" Er beobachtete, wie Lily vorsichtig die Kette aus der Kiste nahm und sie sich genauer ansah.

„Wie funktioniert sie?" flüsterte sie. James nahm sie ihr aus der Hand und legte sie ihr um. Dann nahm er Lilys Hand und gab ihr den Anhänger hinein.

„Schließ deine Augen und dann musst du _bella memoria tempus_ sagen. Dann siehst du, welcher Erinnerung sich in dem Stein befindet." Lily schloss ihre Augen und murmelte leise die Formel. Kurz darauf sah sie sich und ihre Freunde auf dem Grundstück der Potters. Die Jungs flogen um sie und den Picknickkorb mit ihren Besen und setzten sich schließlich neben sie. Sie lachten und freuten sich. Es schien, als könne sie sogar den See und die Wiese riechen.

„James, dass kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen…"

„Wehe nicht! Ich wollte es dir schenken, damit du immer etwas von uns allen bei dir haben kannst. Und wenn du Nick einmal wieder sehen willst, dann hast du ihn bei dir. Ich weiß, es ist kein Ersatz, aber es ist etwas, was dich an ihn erinnert." Vorsichtig sah er sie an.

„Danke, James. Ich habe noch nie so ein schönes Geschenk bekommen…" Sie umarmte ihn fest und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist wirklich ein lieber Mensch und ich weiß gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde."

„Wir würden uns beide langweilen…" scherzte er und fing sich einen Klaps von Lily ein.

„Du weiß wie ich das meine. Du hast mir so viele schöne Sachen geschenkt. Und ich?" beschämt sah sie weg.

„Hey, du hast mich mit diesen Muggel-Sachen vertraut gemacht und dafür gesorgt, das ich einen Fernseher bekommen haben und jetzt auch noch die Musikanlage. Das habe ich mir doch gewünscht. Außerdem kennst du dich besser mit diesen Dingen aus als ich."

„Aber es sind nur so unpersönliche Sachen…"

„Ok, dann schenkst du mir noch den Rest des Abends. Du weichst mir nicht mehr von der Seite und du musst mit mir tanzen!" Lily lachte bei dieser Vorstellung.

„Meinst du das klappt bei deinen Verwandten?"

„Wir werden es ja sehen und darum kämpfen."

„Weißt du, dass ich das wirklich vermisst habe?" Die Stirn runzelnd sah James zu Lily runter und bemerkte, dass sie leicht rot angelaufen war.

„Was meinst du?"

„Das hier. Uns beide. Das wir reden und lachen. Einfach so…" Unsicher sah sie zu James hoch. Weder er, noch Lily konnte den Blickkontakt brechen. James strich mit seiner Hand durch ihre Haare und beugte sich weiter zu ihr runter. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Luft knisterte. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich immer weiter.

„Lily! Du musst mir vorlesen! Du hast es versprochen!" zeterte ein kleiner Junge von der Tür. James und Lily rückten Ruckartig auseinander und starrten Patrick an.

„Musst du schon ins Bett?" fragte Lily mit zittriger Stimme. Als er nur nickte stand James auf.

„Komm Kleiner," murmelte er und wirbelte ihn Kopfüber durch die Luft, „ich bringe dich ins Bett und Lily liest dir gleich noch etwas vor." Damit legte er sich den kleinen Burschen über die Schulter und ging in Richtung der Tür.

„Komm Lily! Du weißt doch gar nicht wo ich schlafe!" rief Patrick noch und jauchzte dann vor Freude. Lächelnd, aber dennoch verwirrt darüber, was eben fast passiert war folgte sie den beiden.

Nachdem Lily und James den kleinen Jungen ins Bett gebracht und vorgelesen hatten, gingen sie wieder nach unten. Gerade als James sie auf die Situation in ihrem Zimmer ansprechen wollte, setzte sich Sirius zu ihnen.

„Ist das nicht ein toller Abend? Elisabeth ist mal wieder bis zur Kante voll. Habe ich schon erzählt gehabt, dass sie in letzter Zeit sehr häufig bei mir in der Kneipe war?" genüsslich lehnte er sich zurück und nahm ein Glas Wein von dem vorbeilaufenden Hauself.

„Wirklich? Warum das?" versuchte James sich abzulenken. in Gedanken war er noch wo anders. Hatte er Lily fast geküsst? Hatte er sich das eingebildet? Und vor allem, was bedeutete es, wenn sie sich wirklich fast geküsst hätten… Hieß dies, dass Lily ihn mochte? Oder war sie nur traurig gewesen und dankbar dafür, dass er für sie da war?

„Sirilein, wo bist du nur so schnell hin?" hörten sie eine schrille Stimme. Sirius verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. „Egal, jetzt habe ich dich wieder. Ich wollte dich doch noch etwas fragen…"

„Hatte ich dich tatsächlich verpasst." meinte er sarkastisch und verdrehte die Augen.

„Macht doch nichts Sirilein!" dann schien sie zu bemerken, dass an seinem Tisch auch ihr Neffe und Lily saßen. „Jamie, du bist ja auch hier!"

„Hast du vergessen, dass ich hier wohne? Ich bin doch der Sohn von…" versuchte James zu erklären, wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das Schätzchen! Verrate mir auf der Stelle, wer die reizende Frau an deiner Seite ist!" forderte sie ihn auf und sah sich Lily von oben bis unten an.

„Elisabeth, das ist Lily, eine…" wieder unterbrach sie ihn.

„Schön dich kenne zu lernen. Du bist sicher Jamies neue kleine Freundin! Ich bin seine Cousine Elisabeth. Du kannst mich gern Lissy nennen. Ich bin allerdings nicht nur eine Cousine, sondern auch eine gute Freundin von Sirilein. In der letzten Zeit haben wir uns sehr häufig gesehen!"

„Ich freu mich dich kennen zu lernen…" unsicher sah sie James an, der ihr versuchte etwas mitzuteilen, nicht mit Worten, sondern durch Gesten.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?"

„Wir sind nicht zusammen… Wir kennen uns aus…" James lächelte über Lily, die leicht errötete.

„Komm Lily, ich wollte dir doch noch etwas zeigen…" meinte er schließlich und versuchte ihr deutlich zumachen, dass sie nicht nachfragen sollte was genau das war.

„Oh, stimmt?" Dann zog er sie hinter sich her. Sirius sah neidisch hinter ihnen her.

„Schuldigung, wolltest du noch bei den beiden bleiben? Meine Cousine ist manchmal sehr anstrengend. Gerade an solchen Feiern, wenn sie etwas getrunken hat."

„Ist schon ok. Sirius tut mir nur leid. Er scheint auch von ihr genervt zu sein…"

„Bestimmt. Aber der kann sich da allein raus fuchsen. Der weiß immer wie er da wieder raus kommt. Seine Rolle als Frauenheld ist ihm da sicher eine große Hilfe."

* * *

Hoffe das Chap hat euch gefallen. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir einkleines Review hinterlasst. Will doch nur wissen wie es euch gefällt...

Ganz lieben Dank an **kurai91**. Freut mich das dir die Geschichte immernoch gefällt. Und danke der Nachfrage. Langsam geht mir schon besser.Hab immernochSChnupfen und Husten. Aber es geht schon wieder.

Danke fürsLesen undchhönes Wochenende!

Eure LittleSunflower


	21. Der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag

DC: Mir gehört nix!

An: Sorry! Ich weiß, hat lange gedauert. Aber hatte ich ja schon auf meinem Profil angedeutet. Hatte Samstag eine Klausur, die ich unbedingt bestehen muss. Und vorher waren noch drei andere Hausarbeiten die ich auch möglichst gut schreiben muss. Tja, aber ich habs geschafft. Habe mich sehr beeilt. Deswegen können auch kleine Fehler sich eingeschlichen haben… Sorry dafür.

An der Stelle kann ich Cille mal danken! Sie hat die FF schon gelesen, als ich sie noch gar nicht ins Netz gestellt hatte. Und das sie ihr gefallen hat, könnt ihr sie jetzt lesen!

Also lest und Reviewt.

* * *

**Der zweite Weihnachtstag**

Die Sonne weckte Lily am nächsten Morgen auf. Sie kitzelte sie im Gesicht und ließ sie nicht mehr einschlafen. Also zog sie sich an und ging in die Küche. Emily saß dort und sah aus dem Fenster. Lily begrüßte sie und nahm sich dann eine Tasse Kaffe.

„Wie hat es dir gestern gefallen, Lily?" Lily erzählte, was sie gemacht hatte und wen sie kennen gelernt hatte. „Du scheinst meinen kleinen Neffen beeindruckt zu haben. Mein Bruder hat mir erzählt, dass er nicht mehr aufhört von einer Schatzinsel zu erzählen. Aber er schein nicht der einzige zu sein, den du beeindruckst, nicht wahr?" Lily sah Emily fragend an. Niemand viel ihr ein. „Du und James versteht euch gut?"

„Ich denke schon. Warum fragst du?"

„Das war ja nicht immer so. Auf Hogwards müssen die Marauders wirklich schlimm gewesen sein. Ich frage mich wie du das ausgehalten hast." Als Lily nur beschämt aus dem Fenster sah, fuhr Emily fort. „Was ist zwischen Jamsie und dir? Ich meine, er erzählt viel von ihr. Schon als ihr damals noch auf Hogwards ward. Du hast wohl schon immer Eindruck auf ihn gemacht."

„Sicher nicht, James und ich hatten früher nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Und selbst wenn…" Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie kam inzwischen damit klar und musste nicht mehr daran denken.

„James weiß, dass er damals Mist gemacht hat. In der Zeit nach Hogwards ging es ihm nicht gut. Er hat mir erzählt was damals war und das es ein großer Fehler war"

Flashback:

_Emilie kam um fünf Uhr morgens in die Küche. Als sie sich umsah, erschrak sie. James saß in der dunklen Küche. Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und tief in Gedanken._

„_Jamsie, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?" _

„_Ich habe Mist gebaut…" murmelte dieser nur. Seine Mutter sah in Mitleidig und ängstlich an. _

„_Was hast du gemacht? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"_

„_Mir kann niemand helfen… Kennst du noch Lily?"_

„_Der Rotschopf, von dem du uns so häufig erzählt hast? Natürlich, du scheinst sie zu mögen, habe ich Recht?" Emilie setzte sich neben ihren Sohn und strich ihm übers Haar._

„_Ich glaube sie wird nie wieder mit mir reden…" ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter aus. Nichts Schlimmes also, nichts wofür er nach Askaban musste._

„_Sie schien mir sehr klug zu sein. Warum sollte sie das machen? Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten?" _

„_Nein und ja… Eigentlich haben wir uns sogar mal gut verstanden…"_

„_Wo liegt das Problem? Bis jetzt scheint doch alles ok zu sein. Kein Grund also…"_

„_Doch! Ich habe nicht so nette Dinge gesagt. Und seit dem redete sie mit mir nicht mehr." Emilie konnte ihr Lachen gerade noch unterdrücken. Ihr Sohn schwelgte in einer Depression wegen eines Streites? Die beiden hatten sich, laut Sirius und den anderen, mehr als häufig gefetzt. Warum sollte dieses mal anders sein. „… Und seit dem Abschluss hat sie sich weder bei Charly, noch bei irgendwem anderes gemeldet…" _

„_Vielleicht ist sie im Urlaub…"_

„_Nein, das ist es nicht… Seit dem Streit hat sie sich abgeschottet und eigentlich nur noch gelernt. Ich glaube ich bin schuld daran, dass sie nie wieder kommt und sie bei niemandem meldet.…" James setzte sich normal hin und griff nach einem Keks._

„_Wie kommst du darauf? Was kannst du denn gesagt haben, dass sie so…"_

„_Glaub mir, es war so was…" Emilie atmete tief durch. Egal wie gern sie ihm helfen wollte, da musste James allein durch._

„_Du bereust das was du gesagt hast?" Als er nur nickte fuhr sie fort. „Hast du dich schon entschuldigt?" Wieder bekam sie als Antwort ein Nicken. „Dann musst du ihr wirklich wehgetan haben." Nachdenklich umarte sie ihren Sohn und schickte ihn dann ins Bett. _

Flashback Ende.

James hat sich in den letzten Jahren wirklich verändert. Er ist erwachsen geworden. Was man allein daran erkennen kann, dass er sich um dich kümmert. Anfangs hat er ständig gefragt was er machen soll. Lily, ich glaube du beeindruckst dich ihn mehr, als du denkst oder merkst. Vielleicht weiß er das selber noch nicht. In solchen Dingen war er schon immer langsamer. Darin übertrifft er sogar seinen Vater. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich ihn praktisch dazu überreden musste, mit mir auszugehen?" Lily lachte bei der Vorstellung, wie Emily Xavier dazu gebracht hatte mit ihm auszugehen. „Ich glaube du magst ihn auch, oder? Egal, lassen wir das. Ich bin wirklich froh, dich zu haben. Endlich jemand der mir beisteht. Und ich hoffe das bleibt in Zukunft auch so."

Als Lily etwas dazu sagen wollte ging die Tür auf und Xavier kam hinein. Ein paar Hauselfen kamen angerannt und deckten den Tisch zum Frühstück.

Als James um zwei noch nicht wach war, beschloss Lily schon einmal in James Wohnung zu apparieren. Remus und Peter wollten nachmittags vorbeikommen. Außerdem genoss sie se einen Augenblick allein zu sein. Sie ging in die Küche und holte die Zutaten für Kekse aus den Schränken. Es war eine kleine Tradition während der Weihnachtszeit zu backen. Aber in den Wochen vor Weihnachten war sie noch nicht dazu gekommen.

„Kekse! Kekse, Kekse, Kekse!" hörte sie Sirius keine Stunde später durch die Wohnung rufen. Lachend holte sie die dritte Ladung Kekse aus dem Ofen. Kaum hatte sie das getan, wurde die Tür mit Schwung geöffnet und Sirius kam angerannt. Kurz hinter ihm war James.

„Hallo, Lils, warum bist du einfach weg?" Im Hintergrund hörten sie Sirius aufschreien.

„Die sind frisch aus dem Ofen. Sie sind heiß." meinte Lily und reichte ihm den Teller mit den Keksen die schon kälter waren.

„Mhm, lecker." meinte er nur und aß fast den ganzen Teller. „Ich will auch! Lily zeig mir, wie man Kekse backen kann!" Und schon griff er nach dem Mehl und schüttete es in die Schüssel. Dann nahm er sich andere Zutaten und warf sie hinterher.

„Sirius, Stopp! Halt, du kannst doch nicht… Oh nein. Das wagt ihr nicht!" Eigentlich hatte sie Sirius nur davon abhalten wollen, die Zutaten zu verschwenden. Aber er und James gingen mit breitem Grinsen auf sie zu, bewaffnet mit Mehl. Gerade als sie noch einmal Protestieren wollte, stürmten sie auf sie zu und bewarfen sie. Schreiend lief sie vor den beiden weg und beschlagnahmte die Mehltüte. Begann nun aber ihrer seits, mit dem Inhalt um sich zu schleudern. Lachend versuchten James und Sirius durch die weiße Wolke zu gelangen die sich um Lily gelegt hatte.

„Accio, Mehltüte!" rief James und Sirius schnappte sie Lily und fing an sie zu Kitzeln. Als sie schließlich alle erschöpft auf dem Boden lagen, sah Lily sich um. Die Küche lag in einem großen durcheinander. Überall verteilte sich das Mehl und die Milchflasche lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden.

„Das war nicht fair. Zwei gegen einen ist feige. Zur Strafe müsst ihr die Küche Sauber machen!" fröhlich trällernd wollte sie aus der Tür gehen, als James den Zauberstab schwang und die Küche wieder glänzte.

„So, nun kannst uns zeigen, wie man Kekse bäckt. Wenn Wormtail und Moony nachher kommen, wollen die sicherlich auch noch welche essen. Von deinen sind leider kaum noch welche da…" Lachend gab Lily nach.

Eine Stunde später hörten die drei zwei leise „Plopps" und kurz darauf kamen Remus und Peter in die Küche. Peter setzte sich an den Küchentisch und schnappte sich ein paar Kekse. Remus hingegen stellte sich zu seinen Freunden und half die letzten Kekse vom Blech zu holen.

„Riecht super, Lily!" murmelte er und begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Wange. „Hattest du schöne Weihnachten?" Er sah an ihr vorbei zu James, als ob er fragen wollte, ob die Tage schwer gefallen waren.

„Es war wirklich schön… War nett James Familie kennen zu lernen." sie lächelte ihn kurz an und schnappte sich dann den Keksteller. „Ich bezweifele das wir diese Menge schaffen. Willst du nicht deiner Mutter ein paar vorbei bringen, James?" Dann verschwand sie ins Wohnzimmer. Remus sah von James zu Sirius und wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort.

„Ging es ihr gut?" wiederholte er seine Frage. Sirius nickte und nahm sich ein Glas Saft. James dachte hingegen kurz nach.

„Die meiste Zeit. Mein Cousin war nur wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen und hat dumme Sprüche gemacht. Danach ging es wieder." Remus nickte wissend. Sirius sah verwundert von seinem Teller auf.

„Wie? Wann war das! Warum habe ich davon nichts mitbekommen?" beschwerte sich Padfoot und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Auf der Familienfeier, wann sonst!" murrte Peter und nahm sich einen weiteren Keks. Genervt verdreht er die Augen.

„Das war schon klar! Danke Wormtail! War das als du sie gesucht hast? Aber als ich euch gesehen habe war sie doch… ihr… du… Was bist du nur für ein Arsch!" lachte er ironisch. Sein Kumpel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Padfoot…" In dem Momente steckte Lily den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Jungs, kommt ihr? Der Film ist schon im Recorder! Und die Feuerzangenbowle ist auch schon fast soweit." Damit verschwand sie wieder und ein süßlicher Duft zog durch den Raum.

„Du Sau, du!" flüsterte Sirius noch einmal in Richtung James. Remus sah ihn ebenfalls an und lachte.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Und Kommt jetzt! Was auch immer Lily uns auftischen will, es riecht verdammt lecker!" Damit verschwand auch er im Wohnzimmer. Mit Peter im Schlepptau folge James den anderen.

„Was machst du da!" fragte Peter verwirrt, als er sah wie Lily einen Zuckerhut auf eine Zange legte, diese über den Kessel mit der Flüssigkeit legte. Sie lächelte ihn an und schüttete Rum über den Zucker und zündete es an. „W… warum zündest du…"

„Setzt dich!" trällerte sie und lächelte ihm zu.

„Wow! sieh dir das an!" staunte Sirius und rammte Remus seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Langsam tropfte der Zucker unter Zischen in die Feuerzangenbowle.

Nach fünf Minuten lehnten sich alle zurück und fingen an den Film „Die Feuerzangenbowle" mit Heinz Rühmann zu sehen. Und als die Filmklasse sich betrunken stellte, lachte Sirius laut los.

„Das wär' doch cool gewesen! Stellt euch vor, wir hätten das bei Slughorn gemacht!" grölte er los. Als der Film zu Ende war, war noch immer etwas von der Bowle übrig. Jeder bekam noch eine Tasse. „Ich mag die Muggel immer mehr. Erst die Kekse und nun dieser Film! Das ist ja fast wie bei uns in der Schule gewesen. Der Typ hatte nur Streiche im Kopf."

„Übertreibst du nicht? Nur wegen diesen… Film! Von einem… Muggel!" Peter verzog sein Gesicht und rieb sich über seinen Arm. „Egal. Ich muss los. Danke für die liebe Versorgung Lily!" Er drückte sie einmal und nickte einmal in die Runde. „Schönen Abend noch! Und passt auf, dass Padfoot nicht zu viel trinkt." Mit empörtem Gesichtsausdruck sah der Angesprochene ihn an. Und als die andere anfingen zu lachen meinte er nur: „Wat habt ihr nur für ne fiese Charakter!" Der berühmte Satz des Physiklehrers aus dem Film. Der mit der „Dampfmaschien"

Nachdem Peter verschwunden war, saßen die anderen noch lange zusammen und lachten viel, was mit unter an der Bowle lag. Die Kekse waren inzwischen, dank Sirius fast alle. Und auch die Bowle war nicht mehr vorhanden. Zwar hatte Lily mit den anderen Gelacht, aber weite Teile der Unterhaltung war sie still geblieben. Sie dachte nach. Sie hatte gemerkt, wie sehr sie die Anwesenheit der Marauder genoss. Eigentlich die von einen Marauder. Aber wollte sie das? Die letzten Tage waren nett und entspannend gewesen. Ihre Angst vor den Feiertagen hatte sich nicht bestätigt. Und das lag eigentlich nur an James. Er hatte sich während der Zeit um sie gekümmert. Und während der Familienfeier war er ihr hinterher gegangen. Nicht erst seit dem hatte sie dieses Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte. Es war beängstigend, nein, das war nicht das richtige Wort. Eher war es so, dass sie sich unsicher war und deswegen unwohl fühlte. Das Beste war…

„Hilfst du mir eine Wohnung zu suchen?" fragte Lily, als sie mit James aus der Küche etwas zu essen holte. Der ließ die Schüssel aus seinen Händen fallen. „Alles ok bei euch?" rief Remus aus dem Nebenzimmer. Bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

„Warum?" Lily schwang einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab und schon landete die Schüssel in ihrer vollen Pracht auf dem Tresen.

„Ich kann nicht in die Wohnung von Nick und mir zurück. Das schaffe ich nicht. Außerdem ist sie schon weiter vermietet." Sie versuchte es zu vermeiden ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass es ihn verletzten musste. Aber es war das Beste.

„A…aber du kannst doch hier bleiben…" stotterte James. Er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Lily wieder ausziehen könne, bzw. würde.

„Du und unser Rotfuchs unter einem Dach? Das geht doch nicht lange gut." mischte sich Sirius ein. Remus hatte ihn so lange genervt nachzusehen was passiert war, das er schließlich nachgegeben hatte.

„Ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen. Außerdem brauche ich den Raum für mich." Verletzt sah James auf den Boden. Er verstand nicht, warum Lily ausziehen wollte. Hatte er sich falsch verhalten? Hatte er etwas gemacht?

„Du gehst mir nicht auf die Nerven… Du kannst wirklich hier bleiben. Mir macht das nichts aus." Er versuchte ihren Blick zu fangen. Aber sie wich dem geschickt aus.

„Das **er** nichts dagegen hat das du bleibst war doch klar." giggelte Sirius. Er sah von einem zum anderen und wartete darauf was passieren würde. Remus kam zu den dreien und folgte Sirius erwartungsvollen Blicken.

„Padfoot, sei leise!" zischte James.

„Es ist wirklich das Beste, wenn ich mir eine eigene Wohnung suche. Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar, James. Gerade in den letzten Wochen warst du mir ein wirklich guter Freund. Aber…" Lily suchte nach den richtigen Worten um nicht verletzend zu klingen. „…wir verstehen uns jetzt so gut. Ich will nicht riskieren das sich das wieder ändert." James nickte. Er verstand was sie meinte. Aber er war schon sehr traurig bald wieder allein zu sein. Lilys Anwesenheit hatte ihm gut getan und er hatte sie mehr als genossen. Die Stunden die sie zusammen waren. Nicht nur geredet, sondern auch geschwiegen hatten. Und das sollte zu Ende sein?

„Jamsie-Poo lässt dich hier bestimmt immer mal übernachten. Dafür würde er sicherlich nicht nur das Gästezimmer zur Verfügung stellen. In seinem Zimmer ist nämlich auch noch…"

„Padfoot!" kam es unisono von den anderen ermahnend.

„Natürlich nur um der alten Zeiten willen…" setzte er grinsend hinzu und fing an bellen zu lachen.

Nachdem Lily die Ankündigung gemacht hatte, wollte die gute Stimmung nicht wieder kommen. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Lily. Sie war müde. Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend gewesen, auch der heutige Tag. Die Unterhaltung mit Emilie hatte ihr gut getan. Allerdings hatte es sie auch durcheinander gebracht. Natürlich wusste sie schon, dass James es Leid tat, was damals vorgefallen war. Aber das es ihn so mitgenommen hatte. Und dann war dann noch Diese Situation in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Hatten sie sich fast geküsst, oder hatte sie sich das lediglich eingebildet… Natürlich, sie mochte ihn, aber so? Sie musste sich darüber klar werden. Sie brauchte eine eigene Wohnung und Abstand. Dringend.

Als Lily verschwunden war saßen die drei Männer noch im Wohnzimmer. Remus hatte James Whiskey aus dem Versteck geholt und schenkte drei Gläser voll. Sirius setzte sich neben James, der auf dem Sofa saß und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Warum wunderst du dich, dass sie auszieht? Dir war doch von Anfang an klar, dass sie nur übergangsweise hier bliebt, Prongs." bemerkte Remus.

„Weiß ich… Ich dachte nur…"

„Sie ist doch nicht weg. Wir machen doch noch alles zusammen." Versuchte Remus ihn weiter zu trösten.

„Es ist nur wir hatten uns gerade so gut verstanden. Und auf der Feier… Ich dachte, das alles einfacher wird…" nachdenklich sah er in sein Whiskeyglas. Seine beiden Freunde sahen sich ratlos an.

„Prongs, sprich Klartext. Was meinst du?" beschwerte sich Sirius. Aber sein Kumpel reagierte nicht. „Prongs, sag was du hast? Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein!"

„Wir haben uns so gut verstanden. Wir haben so viel gelacht. Und dann das auf der Feier…" murmelte er. Sirius rutschte genervt hin und her.

„Spuck es aus! Wir wissen, dass du dich mit unser Lily gut verstehst. Und was war noch? Was war auf der Feier?"

„Nichts…" Sirius heulte auf. Warum konnte er es ihnen nicht einfach sagen. Remus sah ihn beruhigend an. Er wusste was er machen musste.

„Prongs, was war auf der Feier? Deine Verwandten waren da und sie haben Lily kennen gelernt. Was ist passiert, bevor oder nachdem du Lily gesucht hast?"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich sie gesucht habe?" Remus unterdrückt ein Lachen, als er sah wie James Gesichtsfarbe sich veränderte. Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

„Das hat Padfoot vorhin erzählt. Was war? Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

„Zack hatte einen dummen Spruch über Nick gemacht. Ihr ging es nicht gut. Sie war auf ihrem Zimmer. Im Hintergrund jauchzt Sirius auf „Auf ihrem Zimmer?" Remus warf ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Ich habe sie getröstet. Und ich habe ihr die Kette gegeben."

„Du hast Lils eine Kette geschenkt?" mischte sich Sirius wieder ein und beachtete Remus tötenden Blick nicht.

„Ein Memoria Temporis. Nick hatte ihr das schenken wollen. Ich dachte, dass sie sich darüber freuen würde. Und das hat sie auch."

„Und als Dankeschön, hat sie dich nieder geknutscht?"

„Sirius!" ermahnte Remus ihn. Als er jedoch sah, dass James rot wurde bekam er große Augen. „Sie hat dich…?"

„Wenn mein kleiner Cousin nicht rein gekommen wäre…" Sirius fing an zu lachen.

„Warum sollte sie dann ausziehen!"

„Das ist doch klar!" bemerkte James. „Es ist ihr unangenehm. Sie mag mich nicht so…"

„Meinst du wirklich? Wenn ich Lily beobacht fällt mir etwas ganz andere auf. Ich denke, dass sie den Abstand braucht um sich darüber klar zu werden, was sie will." mischte sich Remus ein. James Gesicht hellte sich auf. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Schließlich war sie nicht zurückgewichen, sondern hatte ihn auch küssen wollen.

„Können wir dich jetzt allein lassen?" fragte Remus. Sirius sah seinen Kumpel fragend an. Nein, gehen wollte er eigentlich noch nicht… Als er dann aber Remus Blick folgte, sah er Lily an der Ecke stehen. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von James und taten, als hätten sie Lily nicht gesehen.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich ausziehe, damit ich von dir weg komme?" fragte sie, als die beiden disappariert waren. James drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Warum sonst? Remus hat eine nette Theorie entwickelt, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie stimmt."

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir damit wehtue. Aber ich denke es ist für uns beide das Beste, wenn ich ausziehe. Du bist mein bester Freund. Aber es ist keine Dauerlösung, dass ich hier bleibe. Wir verstehen uns wirklich gut. Und es wäre schade, wenn das kaputt ginge, nur weil ich hier bleibe. Zu mindest ich brauch diesen Abstand. Nicht weil ich dich nicht mag, sondern gerade weil ich dich sehr gern habe."

Das hörte sich zu mindest viel versprechend an. „Wir sehen uns trotzdem häufig?"

„Das hoffe ich doch!" lächelte Lily und legte ihren Kopf an James Schulter. „Wehe nicht, dann wirst du sehen, was du davon hast. Du weißt, dass ich ein paar gute Flüche kann…"

„Wenn das so ist, habe ich keine andere Wahl!" Er legte seinen Arm um Lily und seinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Nein! Und ich hoffe, dass du mir hilfst eine neue Wohnung zu finden. Allein bin ich ein wenig aufgeschmissen…"

* * *

AN: Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Chap! Ich mag es sehr gern. Weihnachten sehen wir uns auch immer den Film „Feuerzangenbowle" an. Und ich liebe ihn! Sätze wie: „Heute mach'n wir die Dampfmaschien." oder Der Dialog zwischen dem Physiklehrer und Heinz Rühmann, über das Thema der Klausur. „Wir schreiben eine Arbeit über das Termometer."- „Och wir würden lieber über die Dampfmaschine schreiben."- „Det is mir egal." Sorry, hat mich irgendwie davon getragen. Wer den Film nicht kennt: unbedingt sehen! Ein alter, aber lustiger Film. Und man kann da so schön mit machen (wie bei der „Rocky Horror Picture Show"). 

So, nun auch einen ganz lieben, lieben Danke und ein Knuddel für die drei tollen Reviews.

**Spumi**: Danke! HOffe die FF gefällt dir auch weiterhin. Lider ist sie nicht mehr so lange. Vielleicht noch drei Chap...

**kurai91**: Et voilá! DAs nächste Chap ist da. Hoffe es gefällt dir!

**MyLoveIsYourLove**:Danke! Bin auch sehr traurig das die beiden sterben mussten. Aber es war wirklich nötig. 1. wg Voldemord und 2. wirst du noch sehen. ;-)

Schönen Tag noch! Und hoffentlich bis bald!

Eure Littlesunflower


	22. Die neue Wohnung

DC: Mir gehört nix. JRK gehören die Figuren.

Sooo, hab's doch noch diese Woche geschafft. Habe mich wirklich gemüht.

Also Lesen und Reviewn!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Neue Wohnung**

Lily parkte das Auto elegant in eine Parklücke an der Fahrbahnseite. In ein paar Minuten würde sie sich eine weitere Wohnung ansehen. Bisher hatte sie schon vier andere besichtigt, aber keine von ihnen war passend. Die eine zu klein, die andere zu dunkel, wieder eine andere komisch geschnitten usw. Gestern hatte sie mit der Sekretärin des Vermieter dieser Wohnung gesprochen und den Termin vereinbart. Die Wohngegend schien sicher und sauber zu sein. Nicht direkt in der Londoner City, aber auch nicht außerhalb, genau richtig.

„Guten Tag!" Ein stattlicher Herr, jenseits der Vierzig, öffnete die Tür. „Sie sind der neue Interessent?" wand er sich an James, der es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen Lily zu begleiten.

„Ich hatte gestern mit ihrer Sekretärin telefoniert." lächelte Lily ihn an. Der Blick des Vermieters wanderte kurz zu ihr, dann sah er wieder strahlend zu James.

„Ich führe Sie durch die Wohnung. Sie ist sehr großzügig geschnitten. Passend für ein junges Paar wie Sie. Sicherlich wollen Sie auch bald Nachwuchs bekommen." Verwirrt sahen James und Lily ihn an.

„Ich glaube Sie haben da etwas falsch verstanden." mischte sich James ein. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet." Zu erst bekam er große Augen, dann aber lächelte der Vermieter wieder.

„Natürlich nicht! Sie vertreten den Ehegatten nur. Eine Frau kann so etwas schließlich nicht allein. Sie versteht nichts davon." meinte der nur und lachte ein kaltes Lachen. „Fräulein Smith hat mir erzählt, das ihr Mann Arzt ist. Auf was ist er denn spezialisiert?" James der nicht verstand auf was der Mann vor ihm hinaus wollte sah ihn nur groß an.

„**ICH** bin Kinderärztin." Lily lächelte zwar immer noch, aber man konnte bereits erkenn, das sie leicht gereizt war.

„I beg your pardon?" Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er sich wieder gesammelt. „Und ihr Mann erlaubt ihnen das?"

„Ich bin ledig. Außerdem müsste mir mein Mann nicht erlauben zu arbeiten. Schließlich bin ich eine erwachsene Frau und kann alleine entscheiden was ich mache." zischte Lily nun und versuchte nicht ihr Temperament zu verlieren.

„Ledig? Warum ziehen sie dann zu Hause weg? Sie sollten zu Hause wohnen bis der passende Mann sie heiratet!"

„Warum um Gottes-Willen sollte ich zu Hause wohnen! Ich bin Teilhaberin einer gutgehenden Praxis und verdiene genug Geld, das ich mir ein Haus **kaufen** könnte." James legte dem Rotschopf beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er kannte es nur zu genau, was passierte, wenn Lily sich aufregte. „Was wissen Sie außerdem über meine Familienverhältnisse? Und was bilden Sie sich eigentlich ein, mich belehren zu wollen! Ich bin Ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" Empört sah der Vermieter sie an.

„In meine Wohnung kommt nur ein Ehepaar."

„Ihre Wohnung können Sie gerne behalten! _Ich_ will sie bestimmt nicht!" Damit drehte sie sich um und stolzierte aus der Wohnungstür.

„Eine Jungfer wie Sie will ich nicht in **MEINER** Wohnung! Es ist doch kein Wunder das sie noch keinen Mann gefunden haben, der sie heiraten würde! Eine Emanzen-Zicke wie Sie will doch keiner haben!" hörten die beiden ihn noch wüten.

„Lils, hör nicht auf…"

„Dieser Mistkerl, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein!" tobte sie noch einmal, dann atmete sie einmal tief ein und lächelte dann wieder. „Die nächste Wohnung ist nur ein Block weiter. Wir können gucken ob der Vermieter schon dort ist. Wir sind zwar erst in einer halben Stunde verabredet, aber…"

„Lily, nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. Der Kerl hatte doch keine Ahnung…"

„Ich weiß! Es gibt nun einmal Männer, die nicht damit zu Recht kommen, dass Frauen noch besser gebildet sein können, als sie selber. Aber das bin ich schon gewöhnt. Selbst in der Schule ist das bei einigen Jungs nicht besonders gut angekommen…" lächelte sie ein mal kurz und folgte dann der Straße weiter. James blieb kurz stehen und sah ihr verwundert hinterher. „Da nehmen sich die beiden Welten nichts. Einige Männer kommen wirklich nicht damit zu Recht wenn eine Frau gebildet ist. C'est la vie! Man gewöhnt sich an alles. Außerdem macht es Spaß seine Wut an ihnen auszulassen." zwinkerte sie ihm noch zu und wartet kurz bis er wieder zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte.

Das nächste Mal blieb Lily vor einem vierstöckigen Haus stehen, ein Neubau. Sie harkte sich bei James unter, der immer noch bluff war und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Miss Evans?" fragte eine junge Männerstimme, als sie im vierten Stock angelangt waren. „Sie sind schon da? Kommen Sie herein." Ein Mann, Anfang/Mitte Dreißig stand ihnen gegenüber. „Guten Tag, ich glaube wir hatten miteinander gesprochen. Ich bin Cedric King." Er reichte Lily und auch James die Hand.

„Guten Tag. Schön sie kennen zu lernen. Das ist James Potter." stellte sie ihren Begleiter vor.

„Wollen Sie zusammen in eine Wohnung ziehen?" erkundigte sich Mr.King und sah neugierig von einem zum anderen. Lachend schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Nein, er begleitet und berät mich nur." Dann zeigte er ihnen die Wohnung. Sie war hell, hatte drei Zimmer, zwei Bäder, eine Küche und einen großen Balkon. Eigentlich viel zu groß für Lily allein, es war eher eine Art Penthaus.

„Die Wohnung ist traumhaft!" schwärmte Lily. „James, was sagst du?" James sagte jedoch nicht viel. Er wusste, dass diese Wohnung für Lily perfekt war. Aber wenn sie sich entschloss hier einzuziehen, würde es heißen, dass sie bald bei ihm auszog. „Wann kann ich hier einziehen?" fragte Lily schließlich und zog sich mich Cedric King in die Küche zurück, in der die Küche bereits eingebaut war. James blieb noch an der Fensterfront zum Balkon stehen. Bald, sehr bald würde er wieder allein wohnen…

* * *

Lily wartete im Wohnzimmer auf James. In wenigen Minuten wollten, sie sich mit den restlichen Maraudern treffen und in Sirius Club gehen. Schließlich musste gefeiert werden, dass Lily im nächsten Monat in ihre neue Wohnung konnte. Sie wusste, dass Moony sie verstand. Sirius warf James und Lily komische Blicke zu. Seit er von dem „Beinahe-Kuss" wusste, war er fest davon überzeugt, Match-Maker spielen zu müssen.

Wenig später apparierten die beiden zum Treffpunkt. Sirius war schon in seinem Club, da er noch etwas klären musste. Remus und Peter warteten allerdings schon. Nach der Begrüßung gingen sie an der langen Schlange vorbei und der Türsteher ließ sie rein. Nachdem sie ihren Freund gefunden hatten, setzten sie sich an einen Tisch. Nach einer Weile setzte sich auch der letzte Teil der Marauder zu ihnen. „So, was gibt es neues? Habe gehört, das du endlich eine neue Wohnung gefunden hast?"

Lily lächelte Sirius an. „Die Wohnung ist perfekt! Und Cedric ist klasse!"

„Cedric, wer ist Cedric?" fragte Remus und beobachtete James, der ein langes Gesicht zog, genaustens.

„Will noch jemand was trinken?" murmelte der griesgrämig und verschwand. Peter sah ihm fragend hinter her.

„Spuck aus, wer ist dieser Cedric! Ein neuer Verehrer?" zwinkerte Sirius ihr zu. James Verhalten zur Folge musste es wohl so sein. Aber Lily fing an zu lachen.

„Natürlich nicht! Cedric King ist mein neuer Vermieter. Er ist wirklich nett und sieht auch gar nicht so schlecht aus. Und er wohnt sogar in der Wohnung unter mir." Sie bemerkte sie Blicke der anderen nicht. Sie war einfach froh eine Wohnung gefunden zu haben.

„Vielleicht doch ein neuer Verehrer? Das er dein Vermieter ist ihn hält es bestimmt nicht davon ab!"

„Das bestimmt nicht. Aber seine schwangere Frau tut es bestimmt." Als Lily die Gesichter ihrer Freunde sah musste sie noch mehr lachen.

„Weiß James das auch? Ich meine, dass er eine Frau hat und das diese schwanger ist?" hakte Remus nach. Die junge Frau sah ihn fragend an.

„Nein, Cedric hat mir davon erzählt, als ich den Vertrag unterschrieben habe. James hat sich da noch die Wohnung angesehen. Warum fragst du?" kopfschüttelnd griff sie nach ihrem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm das mal sagen…" murmelte Sirius so leise, dass niemand ihn über den Lärm der Musik hören konnte. Lily überging dies und erzählte ihren Freunden von der Wohnung, wie sie aussah und wo genau sie lag.

„Wann ziehst du um?"

„In einer Woche kann ich einziehen." sie setzte ihren Hundeblick auf und sah die anderen bittend an „Ihr helft mir doch, oder?" Grummelnd stimmten sie zu. „Super, dafür seid ihr zur Einweihung eingeladen. Das heißt ich koche für euch!" Somit war Sirius endgültig geködert. Wenn es ums Essen ging, hatte er sich nie geändert.

* * *

Seufzend ließ Sirius sich neben seinen besten Freund fallen. James war länger als die anderen im Club geblieben. Allerdings nicht weil er so viel Spaß hatte. „Hältst du nach einem hübschen Mädchen Ausschau? Oder vielleicht nach einer neunen Mitbewohnerin?" Als James nur sarkastisch lachte und dann seinen Feuerwhisky weiter trank, schüttelte sein Kumpel den Kopf. „So schlimm?"

„Was?"

„Das Lils auszieht?" Sirius gab seinem Barkeeper ein Zeichen, dass er ihnen zwei neue Gläser bringen sollte. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser so. Lily liegt in solchen Dingen immer richtig. Außerdem ist Remus ihrer Meinung. Sie hat ihm möglicherweise etwas erzählt was wir nicht wissen."

„Das wäre…"

„Was weiß ich. Aber wenn die beiden einer Meinung sind, dann kann es nur gut sein. Ein Grund könnte sein, dass sie nicht mit einem Mann zusammen wohnen will." James sah seinen Kumpel mitleidig an.

„Sag bloß du hast vergessen, dass sie mit Nick zusammen gewohnt hat!" Strafend sah er ihn an.

„Natürlich hab ich das nicht vergessen, Prongs. Aber mit Nick war das was anderes. Die beiden waren gute Freunde. Und er war ihre Familie." versuchte Sirius zu erklären.

„Und Lily und ich sind keine Freunde oder wie!"

„Und die Leute sagen, du seiest schlau! Denk doch mal darüber nach! Ihre seid Freunde. Wenn du ein Freund wie Nick sein würdest, dann würde sie sich keine neue Wohnung suchen, oder? Was schließen wir daraus?"

„Das sie mich nur halb so gern hat wie Nick?" Sirius jaulte auf. Wie dumm konnte man sein! Aber er war der Meinung, dass James allein darauf kommen musste.

„Armer Idiot!" fluchte er leise. „Wechseln wir das Thema… Hilfst du auch beim Umzug? Lily will uns dann zum essen einladen, klasse oder?"

„Weiß sie was sie sich antut, wenn sie dich einlädt?" versuchte James zu scherzen.

„Vielleicht hilft Cedric auch." Das Gesicht von James verdunkelte sich. „Lily hat erzählt, dass er nett ist. Ist doch super, dass er und seine Frau in der Wohnung unter Lily wohnen, oder?"

„Wie, Cedric hat eine Frau?"

„Ja, so habe ich das vorhin verstanden. Außerdem bekommen sie irgendwann ein Kind. Deswegen hat er sich doch so gefreut, dass Lily Kinderärztin ist."

„Padfoot, hör auch mich zu veräppeln!"

„Mach ich nicht! Das ist das was Lily uns vorhin erzählt hat. Ich dachte das wüsstest du! Du warst doch bei der Besichtigung dabei und nicht ich!" Als sich James Gesicht wieder aufhellte, lachte Sirius. „Du magst sie, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Padfoot."

„Du magst einigen Leuten etwas vormachen zu können. Aber mir nicht. Ich weiß, dass du dich ordentlich in Lily Evans verknallt hast. Und das liegt schon Jahre zurück. Angefangen hat das, lass mich schätzen,… ungefähr in der dritten oder vierten Klasse!"

„Ich glaube du verdrängst ein paar Jahre. Erstens haben Lily und ich uns Jahre lang nur gestritten und schließlich sechs Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Aber ich gebe zu, als ich sie wieder gesehen habe, mochte ich sie gern!" Wieder lachte Sirius.

„Du hast sie über die Jahre nicht vergessen. Warum bist du sonst so nervös geworden, wenn ihr Name nur erwähnt wurde. Hast du nicht sogar einmal versucht ihr eine Eule zu schicken? Und als der Brief ungeöffnet zurück kam hast du mehr als nur ein Bier über den Durst getrunken. Leugnen ist zwecklos." Unangenehm rutschte James auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er wusste, dass sein Kumpel Recht hatte. Aber sagen würde er ihm das nicht.

„Wenn du schon angeblich so gut Bescheid weißt, kannst du mir bestimmt auch sagen, was ich nun machen soll?"

„Natürlich kann ich das! Ich bin ein Frauenversteher! Warum schmeißen sich sonst so viele Frauen an meinen Hals? (James lacht ihm Hintergrund auf. „Machen musst du da nicht viel. Das machen sie doch von allein!" Dabei fängt er sich einen Bösen Blick von seinem Kumpel ein.) Du hilfst ihr natürlich beim Umzug und aussuchen der neuen Möbel. Das heißt, du bist immer für sie da. Dabei kannst du ihr unauffällig auffällig näher kommen. Du wirst sehen, dann musst du nur noch mit dem Finger schnippen und schon liegt sie in deinem Bett! Aber warum erzähle ich dir das? Die Frauen haben sich dir doch immer zu Füßen gelegt, was sage ich, regelrecht geworfen haben sie sich! Versuch es mit deinem Charme, dem konnte doch halb Hogwards nicht widerstehen!"

„Das wird bei Lily nicht sehr hilfreich sein. Denn in der Schule musste ich doch nur mit meinen Besen durch die Luft fliegen und einen Spruch machen und schon waren sie da. Ich habe eigentlich nicht viel machen müssen. Und bei Lily hat das nichts geholfen… Wie du weißt mag sie es nicht wenn man angibt, geschweige denn ist sie ein großer Quidittch-Fan." Als James wieder an die Schulzeit dachte schüttelte er den Kopf. „Außerdem bin ich inzwischen ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden." Sirius fing an zu lachen.

„Genau, du spielst inzwischen sogar als Profi und die Mädels müssen dich nur sehen, oder deinen Namen hören und flippen schon aus. Sprüche musst du nicht mehr klopfen. Große Veränderung!" Er zeigte zu einer Gruppe von jungen Frauen, die nur zwei Tische weiter saßen und versuchten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Aber keine Angst, du wirst unsere Miss Evans davon überzeugen, dass du der Richtige für sie bist." James und Sirius machten sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Es war bereits halb fünf und der Club war immer noch voll. „Meinst du, du bist wieder in der Lage eine neue Mitbewohnerin zu suchen, ohne dabei ein langes Gesicht zu ziehen und damit die Mädels zu vergraulen?"

„Ich will doch gar keine neue…" wehrte sich James, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn.

„Das wissen **wir**, aber **die** doch nicht! Komm wir gehen zu ihnen und unterhalten uns mit ihnen." Sirius schnappte sich eine Sektflasche und zog seinen Kumpel hinter sich her zu einem Tisch mit zwei Frauen.

* * *

Danke für das Lesen. Und auch einen dicken Bussi für die lieben Reviews (ganze 6! Juhu!)

**Your Sunbeam**: Danke und freut mich das dir die Geschichte gefällt. Mag Sirius auch gern. Er ist einfach eine Klasse Figur.

**Kurai91**: Danke! Und hier ist das nächst Chap! Hat ne Woche gedauert, hoffe war nicht zu lange.

**Leonie** **Leo**: Danke. So langsam wird's was, da hast du Recht. Sind nur noch zwei Chaps. Kann's kaum fassen… Aber that's life!

**Spumi**: Dir kamen wirklich fast die Tränen? Wow… Danke! Hoffe die Geschichte gefällt dir immer noch.

**December**: Danke. Versuche mich mit dem neuen Chap zu beeilen.

**HexenLady**: War die Stelle so doof zum aufhören? Hihihi! Sorry! Hoffe das neue Chap hat dir gefallen!

Also, noch mal danke fürs Lesen!

Schöne Woche noch!

Lieben Gruß, Eure

LittleSunflower


	23. Einzug

DC: Mir gehört nix!

Ich hoffe, dass ihr das kommende Chap genießt. Würde mich riesig über ein paar Reviews freuen!

* * *

**Einweihung**

Schnaufend lief Sirius zum dritten Mal die Treppe zu Lilys neuer Wohnung hinauf. Der Schweiß lief ihm schon über die Stirn. Zusammen mit Remus und James hievte er eine schwere Kommode durch das Treppenhaus. Bereits gestern hatten die Freunde den Großteil der Möbel und Sachen in die Wohnung gebracht. Allerdings auf ihre Art und Weise, mit einem Zauberspruch. Die Dinge standen nun an ihrem Platz und warteten darauf eingeräumt zu werden. Heute wurden die restlichen Sachen in die Wohnung geschleppt. Ohne Zauberei, nur mit Menschenkraft.

„Moony, warum schleppen wir noch mal diesen Mist!" schnaufte Sirius, als sie in der letzten Etage ankamen.

„Weil wir Lilys Freunde sind und ihr gerne helfen."

„Nein, warum machen wir das nicht auf den einfacheren Weg?" James versuchte zu Lachen, es kam jedoch nur ein Krächzen aus seiner Kehle.

„Das hier ist ein Muggelhaus. Also müssen wir einen Teil von Lilys Hab und Gut schleppen, damit die Nachbarn nicht misstrauisch werden. Die wundern sich sonst, wie die Möbel in die Wohnung kommen." Peter dirigierte seine Freunde in Lily Schlafzimmer, wo die Kommode hingehörte.

„Ihr ward schon fleißig wie man sieht. Seit wann schleppt ihr schon?" hörten sie die Stimme des Vermieters Cedric King. Sirius, der ihn noch nicht kannte sah sich den blonden Mann an. „Ich bin der Vermieter, Cedric. Und ich wohne mit meiner Frau zusammen einen Stock tiefer." stellte er sich nun vor.

„Hallo, Cedric!" begrüßte ihn James. „Die andere sind Remus, Peter und Sirius!"

„Du kannst uns gern helfen. Wir freuen uns über jede Hilfe." quiekte Peter.

„Du hast doch kaum etwas geschleppt! Also sei du bloß leise!" zeterte Sirius und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, das schon im Zimmer war.

„Ich würde euch gern helfe, aber ich muss zum Besuch zu meinen Schwiegereltern…" Glücklich sah er dabei nicht aus. Damit verabschiedete er sich wieder und wünschte noch ein frohes Schaffen. James war mehr als glücklich gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass Cedric verheiratet war und seine Frau in wenigen Monaten ein Kind bekommen würde.

„Lily schuldet uns mindestens ein großes Essen. Und eine Party." Besagte Person kam ins Zimmer und lächelte.

„Ihr seid klasse! Das war die letzte Fuhre, oder? Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das Essen auf Morgen verschieben?"

„Du willst uns heute verhungern lassen!" empört sprang Sirius auf.

„Um Gottes Willen nein! Ich habe etwas besorgt. Aber nichts Großes. Wie gesagt, dass Essen wird nach geholt." Nach dem Essen und einem Bier verschwanden Remus, Sirius und Peter. James half Lily nun beim Einräumen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du heute Nacht hier bleiben willst? Ganz allein in der Wohnung?" hakte James nach. Sie hatten soweit alles eingeräumt was in den Kisten war. Aber gehen wollte er nicht.

„Ganz sicher. Weißt du, ich bin inzwischen ein großes Mädchen und kann auch ganz gut auf mich aufpassen…" scherzte sie, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und begutachtete das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich meine ja nur… Mich stört es nicht, wenn du noch einmal bei mir übernachtest…"

„Danke, aber ich will heute hier übernachteten. Was hältst du davon, wenn du allerdings noch ein wenig bleibst und wir noch einen Wein trinken?" schlug sie vor. James Miene hellte sich wieder auf.

„Gern, dann ist du an deinem ersten Abend wenigstens nicht allein. Ich hole die Gläser und du den Wein?" sprudelte er los und war schon unterwegs. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und ging hinter ihm her. „Machst du noch eine richtige Einweihungsparty? Ich meine mit vielen Leuten und viel lauter Musik."

„Ich denke nicht. Wen sollte ich einladen. Die Menschen die mir wichtig sind kommen morgen zum Essen. Warum sollte ich dann noch feiern?" Sie fischte den Korkenzieher aus einer Kiste und versuchte die Flasche zu öffnen. Belustigt sah James ihr zu.

„Wenn man dir so zusieht, würde man nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass du je auf Hogwards, oder einer Zaubererschule warst. Und dann noch Jahrgangsbeste…" Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und mit einem leisen „plopp" war der Korken draußen.

„Ich bin nun einmal unter Muggeln groß geworden." sie zog einen Schmollmund, schnappte sich die Flasche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Verträumt sah James ihr noch kurz nach. Sie sah so süß aus wenn sie beleidigt war… Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft, mehr als alles andere. Sie war eigentlich so schön unkompliziert. Eigentlich… Wäre da nicht die Vergangenheit und dass er nicht wusste, was sie von ihm dachte.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Was machst du mit deiner neu gewonnenen Freiheit?" erkundigte sich Lily und deutete ihm an, dass er sich setzten sollte. Sie war froh, dass er noch länger blieb als die anderen und immer noch da war. Sicherlich, sie war glücklich nun eine eigene Wohnung zu haben. Aber der ganze allein wäre traurig geworden. Außerdem hatte sie sich an die Gesellschaft von James gewöhnt. Er war mehr als nur ein guter Freund für sie. Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich ein wenig in ihn verguckt hatte. Aber ganz sicher war sie sich nicht. Vermutlich war es nur eine Begleiterscheinung davon, dass sie mit ihm über einige Zeit zusammen gewohnt hatte. Umso wichtiger war es, dass sie nun allein, ohne ihn wohnte.

„Freiheit?"

„Nun hast du deine Junggesellenbude wieder für sich. Schmeißt **du** bald eine Party?" Als Lily ihn darauf ansprach wurde er nachdenklich.

„Ich finde es schade, dass du weg bist. Wir haben uns doch so gut verstanden. Es gab doch keine Probleme…" Sein Blick war auf sein Glas gerichtet, dass er langsam drehte. Er wollte sie nur nicht ansehen. Nur nicht ansehen.

„Ich hatte dir das doch schon einmal erklärt, oder? Es liegt nicht daran, dass wir uns nicht verstehen. Wir verstehen uns besser als je zuvor. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gern. Aber auch gut Freunde brauchen Abstand. Wenn du einen Wohnpartner gesucht hättest, dann wärst du nach der Schule mit einem deiner Freunde zusammen gezogen."

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber ich werde dich aber vermissen. Wenn ich jetzt vom Training nach Hause komme ist niemand mehr da, mit dem ich über meinen Trainer meckern kann. Oder der mich wegen meiner Blessuren tröstet und bemitleidet…"

„Ich wohne auch in London, falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Nicht weit weg von dir. Weil ich ausgezogen bin, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander reden. Ich wäre tief getroffen, wenn du ab sofort nicht mehr mit mir reden würdest, oder mich nicht besuchen kommst." tröstete sie ihn. Nickend sah James auf. Wie hatte er je daran zweifeln können, dass er und Lily nicht auch weiterhin befreundet waren… auch wenn er eigentlich mehr als nur Freundschaft von ihr wollte.

* * *

Lily flitze von einem Ende der Wohnung zum nächsten. In wenigen Minuten wollten ihre Freunde kommen. Und nicht nur die! Cedric und seine Frau hatten sich angekündigt. Das hieß der Abend musste ohne zaubern von statten gehen. Sie hatte bereits James und Remus vorgewarnt und hoffte, dass die beiden es auch Peter und Sirius weitergegeben hatten.

Er wusste, dass er zu früh war. Aber er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt Lily zu helfen. Nun war James bereits vor ein paar Minuten hier her appariert und obwohl sie schon mehrmals an ihm vorbei gestürmt war, hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen. Er hatte sich sogar schon ein paar Mal vor vorbei fliegendem Geschirr bücken müssen. Lächelnd lehnte er sich nun gegen die Wand und beobachtete sie.

„Lils", versuchte er nun schon zum vierten Mal sie anzusprechen. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

„Du bist schon hier?" Dann huschte sie wieder an ihm vorbei. Als sie wieder zurück kam umarmte sie ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du kannst dich um… ja kümmere dich am besten um die Getränke. Stellst du auch bitte Gläser…" Als sie sah, dass er bereits unterwegs war, lächelte sie ihn an. „Danke!"

Wenig später kamen auch die anderen. Glücklicherweise waren ihre Freunde vor den Kings angekommen. So konnte sie die vier noch einmal ermahnen keine Magie zu benutzen.

„Lily, das ist meine Frau Kathy." Stellte Cedric seine kugelrunde Frau vor. Die dunkelbraunen Haare hatte sie offen über die Schulter hängen lassen und sah, trotz des siebten Monats in der Schwangerschaft fit und gesund aus.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Kommt rein. Das sind meine Freunde Peter, James, Remus und Sirius." Die vier lächelten brav und schüttelten die Hände. Sie haben mir tapfer beim Umzug geholfen." Dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch. Lily beeilte sich den ersten Gang auf den Tisch zu stellen und James ging ihr dabei helfend zur Hand.

„Wie schaffst du das nur, dass der nächste Gang schon fertig ist, wenn der vorig aufgegessen ist?" frage Kathy, als Lily das Dessert auf den Tisch stellte. Peter sah erschrocken auf. Remus lächelte verschmitz und James war damit beschäftigt, drei Schälchen zu balancieren.

„Genau, Lilikins. Wie schaffst du das nur?" mischte sich Sirius und sah sie fragend an. Er wusste natürlich schon, wie sie es schaffte. Aber er wollte sehen, was sie der Rotschopf einfallen ließ.

„Ich denke, dass es am Timing liegt. Eine große Portion Glück und Zufall gehören auch noch dazu." Als das Essen fertig war, setzten sich alle ins Wohnzimmer.

„Woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich. Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, habt ihr alle vier unterschiedliche Berufe. Lily ist Ärztin, Sirius besitzt ein Club und eine Kneipe, James ist Sportler…" erkundigte sich Cedric. Im laufe des Abends hatte er von den fünf Freunden schon erfahren, was sie beruflich machten. Auch die Persönlichkeiten von ihnen waren so unterschiedlich, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, woher sie sich kannten.

„Wir waren alle auf einer Schule." versuchte Remus zu erklären. Kathy und Cedric sahen ihn fragend an.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja super! Wir haben eigentlich mit niemandem aus der Schulzeit noch Kontakt. Und ihr seid noch zu fünft. Wow!" stellte Kathy anerkennend fest.

„Remus hat allerdings vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich mit den vier Rabauken in der Schule nicht viel zu tun hatte…" ergänzte Lily ihren Freund.

„Lils, alles vergeben und vergessen, oder? Eigentlich haben wir uns am Ende der Schulzeit ganz gut verstanden. Wenn man von ihr und James absieht. Die beiden lagen sich ständig in den Haaren…" mischte sich Sirius ein, wurde allerdings von Lily unterbrochen.

„Was verständlich war! Die vier waren nämlich in ihrer eigenen kleinen „Gang" und haben die Schule mit ihren Streichen unsicher gemacht. Und James war damals ein arroganter Egoist! Kein Wunder das ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte." rechtfertigte sie sich. Um Kathys Mund zog sich ein Lächeln.

„Wir sind alle älter geworden und sind erwachsener geworden." meinte James und fing sich einen bösen Blick von Sirius und Lily ein.

„Ich finde es klasse, dass ihr es geschafft habt im Kontakt zu bleiben. Bei der einen oder anderen Freundin würde ich mich über einen Anruf freuen."

„Die anderen haben vergessen, dass zwar wir Jungs uns untereinander über die Jahre hinweg getroffen haben. Aber Lily haben wir dieses Jahr erst wieder getroffen." packte Remus die Wahrheit aus. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Peter, der sich nervös den Arm rieb und unruhig hin und her rückte. Schließlich stand er auf, entschuldigte sich knapp und verabschiedete sich. „Soll einer ihm nach?"

„Lass den mal. Der muss wieder einwenig alleine sein." Sirius schenkte sich erneut das Glas Wein nach und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

„Wie haben Lily auf der Beerdigung seiner Frau wieder gesehen. Ich glaube so ganz verkraftet hat er es immer noch nicht." erklärte James und sah sie Nachbarn von Lily entschuldigend an. Wissend nickten sie.

Der Abend war noch nett geworden. Um kurz vor zwölf verabschiedeten sich die Kings und verschwanden in ihre Wohnung. Die Marauder blieben noch.

„Du hast Glück mit deinen Nachbarn. Sie sind nett." Lily nickte nur. In Gedanken war sie bei Peter. Sie fragte sich warum er immer noch nicht mit dem Verlust seiner Frau zu Recht kam. Es war nicht leicht, aber er musste weiter leben. Charly hätte nicht gewollt, dass er sich zurück zog und selbst seine Freunde kaum noch an sich heran lässt. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass Peter sich von seinen alten Freunden zurückzog, allerdings neue gefunden hatte. Es waren Freunde, von denen er ihnen nichts erzählen konnte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen würden. Aber gerade sie halfen ihm über den Tod seiner Frau. Sie halfen ihm dabei den Tod zu Rächen…

* * *

Danke für das Lesen! Würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir ein kleines Kommi hinterlasst. Muss nicht viel sein, Hauptsache irgendwas. An dieser Stelle noch mal Danke an die lieben Menschen (drei Stück) die auf das letzte Chap reagiert haben.

**Spumi**: Cedric ist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Mag ich auch. Mit James und Lily wird das auch nicht mehr so lange dauern. Kommt nur och ein Chap. (Zumindest in meiner bisherigen Planung…)

**Your Sunbeam**: Danke! Et voilà, das nächste Chap ist schon wieder da!

**HexenLady**: Super das dir das Chap gefallen hat. Hoffe das hier auch. Mit Lils und James dauert er nicht mehr solange. Keine Angst, das wird jetzt…

Danke noch einmal! Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Wochenende!

Kann's gar nicht glauben. Nur noch ein Chap… (denke ich zu mindest…)

Eure LittleSunflower


	24. 24 Finale

DC: Mir gehört nix! Nur der Plot. 

AN: Das letzte Kapitel ist nun da… Hoffe es gefällt euch. Danke fürs lesen und reviewt fleißig!

* * *

**Praxis**

Es war bereits fünf Uhr. Lily war froh, in einer Stunde kam der letzte Patient. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht gern arbeitete, aber es war nicht einfach für sie. Eigentlich ging es ihr inzwischen wieder sehr gut. Der Umzug war noch nicht lange her, aber wenn sie in der Praxis war, war es anders. Sebastian, der neue Allgemeinmediziner, war bereits in den hinteren Regionen der vierziger Jahre. Und weil er damit weit der Älteste der Ärzte war, meinte er, dass er alles besser machen konnte. Ständig redete er den anderen in ihre Behandlungsmethoden rein und mischte sich sogar in die Patientengespräche ein. Inzwischen zog Lily es vor ihre Mittagspause in einem kleinen Imbiss zu verbringen, als in der Praxis dem ausgesetzt zu sein. Wenn Remus in der Praxis war, begleitete er sie.

Die Sprechanlage an ihrem Telefon unterbrach Lilys Gedanken. „Lily, Joana ist dem kleinen Max da. Kann ich sie rein schicken?" Sie fuhr sich einmal mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Das würde wieder ein langer und anstrengender Besuch werden.

„Schick sie rein." murmelte sie schließlich. Dann stand sie auf und begrüßte Max und seine Mutter.

„Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen! Wir sehen uns nur noch so selten! Warum kommst du nicht zu uns zum Abendessen?" plapperte Joana los. „Seit… seit John tot ist meldest du dich nicht mehr bei mir!" warf sie ihr schließlich vor.

„Sein Tod ist nicht nur für dich schwer, Joana. Er war einer meiner besten Freunde. Wenn ich dich und die Kleinen sehe, warte ich nur darauf, dass er auch gleich um die Ecke kommt." versuchte Lily ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „Mir fällt es nicht leicht euch zu sehen. Ich habe es gerade geschafft wieder alleine wohnen zu können. („Ach, du hast eine neue Wohnung! Nett zu wissen!") Langsam, habe ich mich damit abgefunden das John und **Nick **nicht mehr da sind. Lass mich doch einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen."

„Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich jeden Tag anrufst. Aber wenn es etwas Neues in deinem Leben gibt, kann ich doch wohl verlangen, dass du mit bescheid gibst, oder?" warf Joana ihr vor. Max, der nur als Vorwand mit gekommen war spielte in einer Ecke mit der Eisenbahn.

„Du hast sicherlich gemerkt, dass hier in der Praxis sich viel verändert! Hier ist Stress! Ohne Remus und die anderen Helferinnen würden wir das nicht schaffen. Zusätzlich kommen noch die Privaten Dinge. Kannst du mir sagen, wie ich dass alles schaffen soll?"

„Wenn wir nur eine Belastung für dich sind, dann lass es. Wir wollen keine Verpflichtung sein!" Damit stand sie auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„So war das nicht gemeint!" rief Lily noch. Sie gab es allerdings auf und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Konnte dieser Tag nicht einfach zu Ende gehen!

„Kann ich dich stören, Lily?" hörte sie eine nervende Stimme. Sei zwang sich zu lächeln und sah auf. Sebastian stand dort.

„Sicher." Was wollte er nun? Sie wollte allein sein. Der Besuche von Johns Schwester war stressig genug gewesen.

„Jason hat mir erzählt, dass du mit Dr.O'Connor und Dr.Binchy gut befreundet warst. (Lily nickte genervt. Konnte er sie nicht mit dem Thema in ruhe lassen.) Mit Dr. O'Connor hast du sogar zusammen gewohnt?"

„Sebastian, bitte lass uns…"

„Egal, ich weiß es. Es mag sein, dass deine Freunde das „ok" fanden, ab ich bin anderer Meinung. Ich habe es mir jetzt auch einige Zeit angesehen, dass du nun bei einem anderen Freund wohnst. Aber ich halte es für unmoralisch. Du bist ein Vorbild für andere Menschen und stehst repräsentativ für unsere Praxis. Zieh zurück zu deiner Familie und warte bist du verheiratet bist um zu…" Kopfschütteln stand Lily auf.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer. Und zwar sofort!" Sie versuchte ihre Wut im Zaum zu halten. „Was ich außerhalb der Praxis mache geht dich nichts, wirklich überhaupt nichts an! DU bist hier NEU in der Praxis und meinst mir sagen zu können, was ich zu tun und lassen habe? Wie wäre es wenn DU dich anpasst. Du kommst hier in eine bereits bestehende Praxis, die wirklich gut gelaufen ist. Keiner hat sie je beschwert! Und seit du hier bist nörgelst du an allem rum und meinst uns Ratschläge zu geben." sie holte ein mal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. Dann öffnete sie ihre Tür. „Geh, aus meinem Zimmer. Sei froh, dass noch Patienten hier sind. Denn sonst würdest du inzwischen so klein sein wie eine Laus!" zischte sie noch. Dann drehte sie sich um und setzte sich hin. „Und schließe bitte die Tür hinter dir." setzte sie bestimmt hinzu. Sie rang sich noch ein falsches Lächeln ab, dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Patientenunterlagen.

Kurz nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde, öffnete sie sich wieder. Remus hatte gesehen, wie Sebastian aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen war. Seit ein paar Tagen fragte er ihn über Lily aus. Was sie machte, wo sie wohnte usw. Er ging um den Tisch und setzte sich und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen. „Ich bin's nur… ‚ 'Schuldigung. Wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Lily Tränen in den Augen standen. „Was hat er gemacht?" Remus nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Nachdem Lily Erzählt hatte, was passiert war, war er sprachlos.

„Das wird schon. Danke…" murmelte sie und wischte sich das Gesicht trocken. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an und lächelte.

**Abends**

Als Lily jemanden ins Wohnzimmer appariert gehören hat, sah sie nach wer es war. Verwundert sah sie James dort stehen. Hatte sie eine Verabredung vergessen? Nach diesem Tag hielt sie es für nicht unwahrscheinlich.

„Hast du heute schon was vor?" fragte sie der Besucher und umarmte sie zur Begrüßung. „Keine Angst, wir waren nicht verabredet. Ich habe Amaretto mitgebracht und dachte, wir können uns einen gemütlichen Abend machen."

‚Kann er Gedankenlesen?' Fragte sich Lily. „Super! Der Tag war anstrengend, also erwarte nicht zu viel von mir… Ich komme gleich wieder, ok?"

James sah sich um. Die neue Wohnung war schön. Sicher, er hatte Lily geholfen die Wohnung zu finden, aber sie hatte einige Arbeit geleistet diese einzurichten. Er sah sich genauer um. Das Wohnzimmer war schön groß und hell. Aber das war nicht das Problem, da die eine Wand komplett aus einer Glas wand bestand. Der Balkon zog sich über die gesamte Länge der Wohnung. Vorsichtig steckte er den Kopf in das Arbeitszimmer. James wunderte sich über das Bett auf der einen Seite.

„Du siehst, wenn du heute Nacht zu viel trinkst, kannst du hier übernachten." lächelte Lily sanft.

„Ist das eine Aufforderung?" James drehte sich um und sah das Lily eine Augenbraue hoch zog.

„Fass es auf wie du willst." Sie drückte ihm eine Tasse in die Hand und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Das sieht klasse aus. Gerade wenn's geschneit hat, oder? Wie eine…"

"Puderzuckerlandschaft?" vervollständigte James und nahm einen großen Schluck. Danach ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Wie geht's dir, Lils?"

„Super!" kam die antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Um das zu unterstreichen setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Wirklich!"

„Moony hat erzählt, das du viel Stress hast?"

„Hat er das?"

„Und das die Arbeit dir keinen spaß zu machen scheint." James versuchte jede Bewegung von Lily wahrzunehmen. Dass es ihr nicht gut ging, sah man ihr an. Aber warum änderte sich nichts daran?

„Wie soll sie das auch? Nick und John sind nicht mehr da. Überall wird man jedoch an sie erinnert. Und die Neuen sind eine Katastrophe. Sie versuchen sie einzufügen, und sind auch nett. Wenn man von Sebastian absieht. Aber alle versuchen Nick zu ersetzten. Sie verstehen Kleinigkeiten nicht." traurig sah sie aus dem Fenster. „Und dieser Sebastian…"

„Weißt du schon was du machen willst? Sicherlich bist du noch lange nicht über den Tod hinweg, aber meinst du es wird sich legen? Kannst du irgendwann wieder arbeiten ohne an sie zu denken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht … Irgendwann… Aber das geht nicht. Ich muss Patienten versorgen, Diagnosen fällen. Ich kann mir keine Fehler erlauben. Ein Fehler kann tödlich sein. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich über den Tod nicht hinweg bin. Die Trauerphase liegt hinter mir. Ich vermisse sie nur sehr. Gerade in der Praxis erinnert jede Ecke an sie." Lily lehnte sich nach vorne und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.

„Würde dir eine Pause reiche? Oder meinst du…"

„Ich bin am überlegen ob ich meine Anteil der Praxis verkaufe." fuhr sie dazwischen.

„Und dann?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Eine Auszeit und dann mal sehen…"

„Vielleicht kannst du Healer werden. Viele Zauberer sind daran interessiert eine Alternative dazu zubekommen und wollen vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem." Schlug James vor. Lily stand auf. Sie ging in die Küche und machte neuen Kakao mit Amaretto. Als sie zurückkam, stand James am Fenster. Sie gab ihm seine Tasse und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Vielleicht wäre das keine schlechte Idee. Dann wäre ich…"

„… zurück in unser Welt. Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ich habe dich nämlich sehr vermisst." James merkte wie Lilys Augen in seinen verharrten. U sie zu trösten küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn. Wie selbstverständlich wanderte er weiter zur Nasenspitze. Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter und schließlich küssten sie sich. Lily merkte wie sich alles in ihr an- und entspannte, alles gleichzeitig. Wie lange hatte sie nun darauf gewartet? Egal, Hauptsache war, es fühlte sich Richtig an.

Als James die Augen wieder öffnete entdeckte er in Lilys Augen das alte Funkeln wieder. Vielleicht konnte sie endlich glücklich werden. Für den Rest ihres Lebens.

ENDE

* * *

Das ist leider das Ende… Fällt mir ganz schön schwer. Ich habe das Ende ein wenig offen gelassen. So kann jeder selbst entscheiden was Lily macht. Vielleicht verkauft sie die Praxis wirklich. Aber vielleicht behält sie diese auch. Es ist jedem selbst überlassen. Zumindest sind Lily und Jamsie endlich zusammen. Dass sie bis zu ihrem Ende zusammen sind wissen wir ja bereits. Dass Peter zu Voldemort gehört deutet sich ja bereits seit einigen Kapiteln an. Ich habe versucht einen Grund zu finden, warum er ein Deatheater wird. Der Tod einer nahe stehenden Person schien mir einiger Maßen plausibel.

Ob ich die Geschichte vielleicht doch weiter schreibe kann ich noch nicht sagen (Hängt von den Reviews ab die ich bekomme. Wenn ihr eine Fortsetzung haben wollt müsst ihr das sagen. Also auch ihr „Schwarzleser", einmal kurz ein kleinen Kommi hinterlassen… bitte.).

Lieben Gruß und Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewn! Küsschen! Und eine dicke Umarmung!

Eure LittleSunflower

Noch mal zu den Reviews, Danke an alle die mir irgendwann eins Hinterlassen haben. Ihr habt mich dazu gebracht weiter zu schreiben.

**Amazone**: Freut mich, dass dir die FF gefällt. Finde es super, dass du dich „geoutet" hast. Weiß ja, dass die Geschichte von ca. 120 Leutchen gelesen wird. Hoffe, dass Ende hat dir auch gefallen. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht und festgestellt, dass doch fast niemand mit seinem Ehepartner bereits mit 17 zusammen ist ;-). Und das mit Peter deutet sich seit einiger Zeit an, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass er ohne Grund die Seite gewechselt hat.

**Kurai91**: Ganz lieben Dank, dass du mir so häufig ein Review hinterlassen hast. Habe mich immer gefreut.

**HexenLaydy**: Et voilá, das letzte Chap. ist da. Hoffe es hat dir gefallen!

Spumi: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt, dass du noch mehr Kapitel haben willst. Aber ich wollte die Geschichte da enden lassen, wo sie zusammen kommen. Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann noch mal eine Fortsetzung. Bin mir aber noch nicht so sicher. Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
